La historia moderna de la bella y la bestia
by elyon1191
Summary: Anthony lo tiene todo, pero aún así, no se siente bien al menos que desprecie y humille a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfección. Hasta que un día se mete con la persona equivocada, una extraña chica de su clase de inglés...
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** **Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Simplemente me he tomado la pequeña libertad de jugar un poco con ellos. Espero que no os importe estar basandome en un libro que quiero dejar que vosotros intenteis descubrir cual es!**

**Enjoy it!! - Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Anthony lo tiene todo, pero aún así, no se siente bien al menos que desprecie y humille a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfección. Hasta que un día se mete con la persona equivocada, una extraña chica de su clase de inglés, que tiene el cabello verde y su apariencia no es precisamente agradable. Como una broma, él la deja plantada en el baile. Luego descubre que la extraña, sin embargo, ¡¡no es otra cosa más que una bruja que lo castiga con una maldición!!

Existe una posibilidad, tiene dos años para encontrar a alguien que lo ame realmente, a pesar de su apariencia monstruosa; pero lo realmente difícil es que él también debe amar a esa persona o será una bestia para siempre.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Señor Swan:** Bienvenidos a la primera reunión del grupo de chat Cambios Inesperados.

**Señor Swan:** ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿O debería decir, alguien va a admitir que está ahí?

_BestiaNYC se ha unido al chat._

**Señor Swan:** Hola, BestiaNYC

**Señor Swan:** ¿Hola? Veo que estás ahí, BestiaNYC. ¿Quieres presentarte?

**BestiaNYC:** No quiere hablar... algún otro?

**Señor Swan:** Sí, parece que tenemos un montón de mirones que se unieron al chat antes que tú.

**BestiaNYC:** Dejémosles hablar entonces 1º

**Señor Swan:** ¿Alguien más quiere enviar un saludo a Bestia?

**BestiaNYC:** Da igual. No importa.

**Señor Swan:** Gracias por hablar, DamaSilenciosa, perdón por la broma. ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Una sirena. Una pequeña.

**Señor Swan:** ¿Fuiste transformada en una sirena?

**DamaSilenciosa:** En realidad, soy una sirena desde siempre, pero estoy *considerando* una transformación. Creí que este grupo podría ayudarme a tomar la decisión.

**Señor Swan:** De eso vamos a hablar esta noche... de la experiencia de la transformación, como os convertisteis en lo que sois.

**Ranita:** T te has transf, Andy?

**Señor Swan:** Bueno, no. Pero he creado este grupo para ayudaros a todos.

**BestiaNYC:** Eres una chica, DamaSilenciosa? Quiero decir, un, er, pez hembra. Una sirena.

**Ranita:** Cm vas a ayudrnos si n sabs lo q es est?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bestia, sí, lo soy. Estoy pensando en convertirme en una chica humana.

**Señor Swan:** Ranita, he estudiado vuestro tipo de caso. Extensamente. He escrito una tesis sobre Los Efectos de la Transformación en el Amor Verdadero, basada en los trabajos de Grimm, LePrince de Beaumont, Aksakov, Quiller-Couch, y Walt Disney...

**BestiaNYC:** Localización, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Estoy segura de que estás muy cualificado, Andy. Muy amable por tu parte montar esto :)

**Señor Swan:** Gracias, Dama

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bestia, estoy en Dinamarca. En realidad, en el Océano Atlántico, cerca de Dinamarca.

**BestiaNYC:** Dinamarca?

**Ranita:** perdonad pr es difcil escribi cn pes palmeads

**DamaSilenciosa:** Dinamarca. Está en Europa.

**Ranita:** Quise decir PIES

**Señor Swan:** Entiendo, Ranita. Creo que será bueno para vosotros, chicos... y chica... reuniros y charlar.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat._

**ChicoOso:** Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas a las que vi

**BestiaNYC:** Sé donde está Dinamarca. Desde la maldición, he tenido un montón de tiempo para estudiar, ya que no tengo vida.

**Señor ****Swan****:** Buena observación, BestiaNYC. También discutiremos los cambios en vuestro estilo de vida provocados por la transformación.

**BestiaNYC:** Hace frío allí, Dama!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sí, lo hace. sonrisa Pero se está caliente en el agua.

**ChicoOso:** Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas!

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Estás soltera, Dama?

**ChicoOso:** Esas dos chicas... 1 es RosaRoja y está realmente bueeeenaaaa!!!!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Algo así, Bestia. Creo que sé por donde vas...

**Ranita:** Lo + dur pra mi es comer moscs

**ChicoOso:** La otra es Blancanieves

**DamaSilenciosa:** Estoy soltera, pero hay un chico en particular... un marinero.

**ChicoOso:** No *esa" Blancanieves. Otra distinta... la hermana de RosaRoja. Callada. Ella también es simpática.

**Ranita:** No m gustan las moscs

**BestiaNYC:** La cuestión es, Dama, que busco conocer a una chica, una chica que pueda amarme

**DamaSilenciosa:** Halagador, Bestia, pero estoy enamorada d/ otro. Había un chico en un velero. Le salvé de ahogarse.

**Señor Swan:** ¿Podemos no hablar *todos* a la vez?

**BestiaNYC:** Pero normalmente no tenemos a nadie con quien hablar

**Ranita:** Es duro sr 1 rana cuando no lo eres realmt

**Señor Swan:** Lo entiendo. Aún así, tenemos que hacer turnos para no liarnos demasiado. Esta es la primera sesión, así que creo que discutiremos el cómo hemos llegado a lo que somos... como fuimos transformados.

**Ranita:** Creo q cabreé a 1 bruja

**BestiaNYC:** Yo también

**DamaSilenciosa:** Considerando un trato con una bruja. Bruja del Mar, en realidad. Mi voz a cambio de piernas humanas. Por eso soy Silenciosa.

**BestiaNYC:** Escribes muy bien, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Gracias, Bestia. Tengo dedos, no garras.

**ChicoOso:** Pre-su-mi-da

**Señor Swan:** Bestia, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu transformación?

**BestiaNYC:** No me apetece

**Señor Swan:** Estás entre amigos, Bestia.

**ChicoOso:** Sí, adelante, así podré hablar de las 2 chicas.

**BestiaNYC:** Conoces a *2* chicas, Príncipe? Dónde ESTÁS?????

**Señor Swan:** Esto no es un servicio de citas, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC:** Sí, bueno, no me vendría mal uno. Es difícil conocer chicas cuando te pareces a Chewbacca! Y tengo que conocer a 1 para terminar con mi maldición.

**Señor Swan:** Necesitas una red de apoyo también. Por eso he montado esto.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Por favor, háblanos, Bestia. Estás entre amigos.

**BestiaNYC:** Vale, vale. Lo primero que tenéis que saber de mí es que, soy una bestia.

**Ranita:** de ahí el nick

**Señor Swan:** Nada de chanzas, Ranita.

**BestiaNYC:** Sí, claro. Pero hubo un tiempo en que habría dicho de una chica gorda, "Es una bestia". Yo no soy una bestia de ese tipo. Soy un animal. Pelaje, garras, nombrad algo. Todo en mí es animal, excepto lo de dentro. Por dentro, todavía soy humano.

**ChicoOso:** Lo mismo por aquí

**BestiaNYC:** Es realmente difícil para mí porque antes de ser una bestia yo... bueno, era guapo. Genial, popular, rico. Por ejemplo, mis amigos de la escuela, me eligieron su príncipe.

**ChicoOso:** Elegir? Príncipe?

**Ranita:** Los princ no se elign best... yo fui un princ 1 vez

**Señor Swan:** Nos sobra el tiempo, Bestia. Cuéntanos.

**BestiaNYC:** suspiro OK. Todo comenzó a causa de una bruja.

**Ranita:** Así es cm empeza siempr

* * *

* que será de la historia de Anthony?? podréis identificar a través de sus apodos al resto de los personajes de Twilight?? todo esto con el próximo capítulo!!

P.D: dejare una semana y media para que descubrais el libro del que se trata o almenos el nombre del autor, si no lo teneis, os ire dando pistas :P ire subiendo los capitulos los miercoles y fines de semana, probablemente :)


	2. Un príncipe y una bruja

**PRIMERA PARTE :Un príncipe y una bruja**

Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Algo que mi padre me había enseñado a temprana edad, y con frecuencia, era a actuar como si nada me afectara. Cuando eres especial, como nosotros, la gente debía notarlo.

Era el último mes antes del final de noveno curso. El profesor sustituto nos estaba dando las papeletas para la elección de la corte del baile de primavera, algo que normalmente yo habría encontrado patético.

—Eh, Anthony, tu nombre está en esto. —Mi amigo Mike Newton me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—No creo. —Cuando me giré hacia Mike, la chica que estaba junto a él... Jess, o tal vez Yessica...ni idea, simplemente bajó la mirada. Huh. Había estado mirándome fijamente.

Examiné la papeleta. No sólo estaba allí mi nombre, Anthony Masen, para príncipe de noveno grado, sino que era el claro ganador. Nadie podía competir con mi aspecto y el dinero de mi padre.

El sustituto era uno nuevo que puede que todavía tuviera la falsa impresión de que porque High School Twilight era el tipo de escuela que tenía una barra de ensaladas en la cafetería y ofrecía cursos de Chino Mandarín... es decir, una escuela donde la gente de auténtico dinero de Nueva York enviaba a sus hijos... no íbamos a meternos con él como los despojos de la escuela pública. Grave error. Pero no era como si el sustituto fuera a ponernos un examen, solo teníamos que pensar en cómo hacer que leer la papeleta y garabatear nuestras elecciones nos llevara toda la hora. Al menos la mayoría de los que estábamos allí. El resto se estaban escribiendo mensajes de texto unos a otros. Observé a los que estaban rellenando las papeletas mirar hacia mí. Sonreí. Cualquier otro podría haber bajado la mirada, intentar parecer tímido y modesto, como si se sintieran avergonzados de que su nombre estuviera allí... pero no tenía sentido negar lo obvio.

—Mi nombre también está. —Mike me golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Me froté el brazo.

—Cuidado tú. Tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, como si ya hubieras ganado y estuvieras concediendo a los paparazzi la oportunidad de sacarte una foto.

—¿Y me equivoco? —Sonreí más ampliamente, para molestarle, y lancé un saludo como en un desfile. La cámara del teléfono de alguien chasqueó justo en ese momento, como un signo de exclamación.

—No se te debería permitir vivir —dijo Mike.

—Vaya, gracias. —Pensé en votar a Mike, solo por ser amable. Mike era bueno para las salidas cómicas, pero no tan dotado en el departamento de aspecto físico. Su familia no tenía nada de especial... su padre era economista o algo asi. Pondrían los votos totales en el periódico del colegio, y sería bastante embarazoso para Mike si quedaba el último o ni siquiera conseguía votos.

Por otro lado, sería guay si yo quedaba al doble o tripe de votos que el candidato más cercano. Además, Mike me adoraba. Un auténtico amigo querría que ganara a lo grande. Esa era otra cosa que mi padre siempre decía: No seas tonto, Tony, no hagas las cosas por amistad o amor. Porque al final el único que realmente te ama eres tú mismo.

Tenía siete u ocho años cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez, y había preguntado:

—¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tu quieres...? ...¿Me quieres?....¿ Nos quieres. A tu familia.?

Me lanzó una larga mirada antes de decir:

—Eso es diferente, Tony.

Nunca volví a preguntarle si me quería. Sabía que había dicho la verdad la primera vez.

Doblé mi papeleta, para evitar que Mike viera que me había votado a mí mismo. Por supuesto, sabía que él se habría votado a sí mismo también, pero eso era distinto.

Fue entonces cuando una voz llegó de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

—¡Esto es asqueroso!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta.

—Tal vez alguien haya dejado un moco bajo su pupitre —susurró Mike.

—¿Tú? —dije.

—Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

—Asqueroso —repitió la voz. Dejé de hablar con Mike y miré al lugar de donde procedía la voz, la freaky gótica sentada atrás. Era una tía gorda, vestida con el tipo de túnica negra larga que normalmente sólo ves en brujas y terroristas (no teníamos uniformes en High School Twilight; a los padres les cabrearía no poder comprar en Dolce & Gabbana... es evidente, en fin, ironía aparte), y su cabello era verde. Obviamente un grito de socorro. Lo raro era, que nunca antes había reparado en ella. A la mayoría de la gente de aquí la conozco de toda la vida.

El sustituto fue demasiado estúpido como para ignorarla.

—¿Qué es asqueroso, señorita... señorita...?

—Volturi —dijo—. Jane Volturi.

—Jane, ¿pasa algo con tu pupitre?

—Pasa algo con este mundo. —Se puso de pie como si estuviera dando un discurso—. Algo muy malo, cuando estamos en el siglo veintiuno y esta clase de parodia elitista se sigue perpetuando. —Sostuvo en alto su papeleta. La gente se rió.

—Es una papeleta de noveno grado. —se mofó Mike—. Para escoger a la realeza.

—Exactamente —dijo la chica—. ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Por qué deberían ser tratados como la realeza? Basándonos en... ¿qué? La gente de esta papeleta ha sido escogida única y exclusivamente por su belleza física.

—A mi me parece un buen criterio —dije a Mike.

—Eso es genio. Todo el mundo ha votado, y es a estos a los que han escogido. Es un proceso democrático.

Alrededor de mí se alzaron algunos pulgares, hubo algunos "muy bien, tío", particularmente de Jess o Yess... Pero noté que un montón de gente, - sobre todo gente fea - permanecía en silencio.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

—Son ovejas, siguiendo al rebaño. Votan a la así llamada gente popular porque es sencillo. Belleza superficial, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes... —me estaba mirando—... siempre es fácil de reconocer. Pero si alguien es más valiente, más fuerte, más listo, es más difícil de ver.

Me cabreó, así que salté sobre ella.

—Si fueran tan listos, averiguarían como pueden tener mejor aspecto. Podrías perder peso, hacerte la cirugía plástica, incluso conseguir que te rasparan la cara y te blanquearan los dientes. —Enfaticé el _tú_ en la frase, para que supiera que me refería a ella y no solo a un grupo en general—. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias. Dice que la gente no debería tener que mirar a la gente fea.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Arqueó una ceja oscura—. ¿Que todos deberíamos transformarnos para ser como tú quieres que seamos, Anthony Masen?

Me sobresalté ante mi nombre. Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto. Pero por supuesto ella si me conocía a mí. Todo el mundo me conocía. Probablemente sufría algún patético enamoramiento conmigo.

—Sí —reiteré—. Sí. Eso es lo que creo.

Se acercó a mí. Sus ojos eran de un negro brillante y su nariz era larga y aguileña.

—Entonces será mejor que nunca seas feo, Tony. Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa, y si alguna vez pierdes tu atractivo, apuesto a que no serías lo suficientemente listo o fuerte para recuperarlo. Anthony Masen, eres bestial.

Bestial. La palabra pertenecía a otra época y lugar. Me hizo pensar en cuentos de hadas, y sentí un raro cosquilleo, como si en el vello de mis brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada. Me los froté.

----

—Esa chica gótica de Inglés es rara —dije a Mike cuando nos estábamos vistiendo para educación física.

—Ajá, vamos, te acojonó de veras —estuvo de acuerdo él.

—Después de diez años viendo tu fea cara, nada me acojona, Mike.

—Oh, vale, ¿entonces por qué has estado dándole vueltas desde que salimos de inglés?

—No lo he hecho. —Pero era cierto. Cuando la chica había dicho eso de que sería mejor que nunca me volviera feo, cuando me había mirado esa última vez, había sido como si supiera cosas de mí, cosas como que solía llorar cuando mi madre se largó porque no creía que volviera a verla nunca más (lo cual no había estado muy lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad). Pero eso era estúpido. Ella no sabía nada.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Mike.

—Fue espeluznante, vale, Sí —estuve de acuerdo—. Pero es escalofriante que exista siquiera gente así.

—Y que encima venga a esta escuela supuestamente exclusiva, para arruinar al resto de nosotros.

—Ajá. Alguien debería hacer algo respecto a ella.

De veras lo creía así. Había intentado actuar como si no fuera gran cosa, ser elegido príncipe y todo eso, pero en cierta forma lo era. Este debería haber sido un buen día para mí, pero esa bruja lo había arruinado.

Así era como pensaba en ella: una bruja. Normalmente, habría utilizado una palabra diferente, una palabra que rimaba con bruta. Pero algo en la chica, la forma en que me había mirado con esos ojos aterradores, de un color verde que nunca antes había visto, me había hecho pensar en una bruja. _Bruja_ la describía totalmente.

Después, en el gimnasio, la había visto de nuevo. Estábamos corriendo en la pista cubierta, pero ella no. No se había vestido, todavía llevaba las ropas negras holgadas de antes. Estaba sentada en un banco bajo los ventanales del techo. Sobre ella, el cielo estaba oscuro. Iba a llover.

—Alguien debería darle una lección. —Pensé en sus palabras: _Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa... eres bestial_. Menuda estupidez—. No es distinta a todos los demás. Si pudiera entrar en nuestro grupo… lo haría. Cualquiera lo haría.

Y en un segundo, supe lo que iba a hacer.

Aceleré el paso. Teníamos que dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, y normalmente yo las hacía a paso mesurado, porque una vez terminabas, el entrenador te hacía empezar otra cosa. Era una mierda que tuviera que dar educación física cuando estaba en dos equipos escolares... Además sabía que el entrenador pensaba del mismo modo, así que normalmente podía librarme. Si dirigías al entrenador la mirada correcta de respeto... el tipo de mirada que le hacía recordar la clase de cheques que firmaba tu padre para financiar la asociación de atletismo... podías lograrlo.

Incluso yendo lento, terminé media vuelta por delante de la persona más cercana y empecé a recorrer la pista hasta el banco en el que la bruja estaba sentada, estudiando algo que tenía en el regazo.

—¡Masen! —chilló el entrenador—. Si has acabado, puedes sacar las pelotas de baloncesto.

Yo dije:

—Muy bien, entrenador. —Comencé a alejarme, como si fuera a hacerlo, luego fingí un sobresalto—. Oh, tengo un calambre que debo aliviar. ¿Puedo estirar? Será mejor que no me haga daño.

Inserté ahí la mirada respetuosa.

—Vaya, adelante —rió el entrenador—. Vas kilómetros por delante de los demás de todos modos.

Funcionó.

—¡Es usted genial, entrenador!

Él rió.

Cojeé hasta que se dio la vuelta, después me acerqué al banco donde la bruja estaba sentada. Comencé a estirar.

—Eres realmente bueno manejando a los adultos, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Soy excelente —le sonreí—. Eh. —Vi el objeto que tenía en el regazo. Era un espejo, uno de esos anticuados con mango, como en Blancanieves. Cuando me vio mirarlo, lo deslizó rápidamente en su mochila.

—¿Para qué es el espejo? —pregunté, pensando que era raro que una chica fea llevara por ahí un gran espejo. Raro para cualquiera, en realidad.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?

—¿Qué? —Me detuve en mitad de un estiramiento—. Oh, en realidad está bien. Bueno. Sólo quería venir a hablar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué debo este honor?

—Yo no diría que es un honor. Sólo estaba... pensando.

—Eso debe haber sido toda una experiencia para ti.

—Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en clase. Y he decidido que tienes razón.

—¿De veras? —Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como una rata saliendo de su oscuro agujero.

—Ajá, de veras. Por aquí juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia. Algunos como yo... afrontémoslo, tengo mejor aspecto que la media, y lo tengo más fácil que...

—¿Yo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No iba a ser tan específico. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias, así que sé como es esto. En su negocio, pierdes tu apariencia, pierdes tu empleo.

—¿Eso te parece bien?

—Nunca había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no puedes evitar ser como has nacido.

—Interesante —dijo ella.

Le sonreí, de la forma en que gustaba a las chicas, y me acerqué, aunque casi podría decirse que me lancé.

—Tú misma eres bastante interesante.

—¿Por interesante quieres decir rara?

—Puedes ser rara en el buen sentido, ¿no?

—Muy justo. —Miró su reloj, como si tuviera algo que hacer, como si no estuviéramos todos atrapados como ratas en el gimnasio—. ¿Es eso lo qué has venido a decirme?

Había dicho ya que es una bruja?

—En realidad no. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y pensé que tal vez debía... expandir mis horizontes un poco. —Esa era una frase de papá. Siempre estaba diciéndome que debía expandir mis horizontes, lo que normalmente significaba trabajar más—. Ya sabes, conocer a otro tipo de gente.

—¿Gente fea?

—Gente interesante. Gente a lo que no haya conocido antes.

—¿Como yo?

—Exactamente. Así que me preguntaba si, hum, si vendrías conmigo al baile la semana que viene. Creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Me miró, y las partes negras de sus ojos parecieron tener un destello rojo y parecían a punto de hervir a los costados de su huesuda nariz. Imposible. Entonces sonrió. Fue un modo extraño de sonreír, intrigante.

—Sí. Sí, quiero ir contigo.

Por supuesto que quería.

Hola genteeeeeeeee!!! vale, quizás no he tenido muchos reviews, pero tengo más que en la última historia que hice XD ya es algo!! una se alegra :P

Bueno, subo este capítulo primer capítulo, puesto que creo que lo que dejé no es suficiente, el próximo lo subiré durante la semana que viene, aunque no se cuando puesto que se acerca un examen de la universidad :S en fin U_U' que se va a hacer..

Quiero dar las gracias a Shadow Noir Wing, SensualCandyDoll, , Wildwolf y a btvs22 por dejar reviews.

En cuanto a el libro alguien que ya sabe de qué libro se trata ;) ya sabe de que va y le agradezco su consejo, lo que si que quiero es preguntarles es si quieren saber que libro es, puesto que tengo el temor que luego ya no sigan mi historia :(

Y en cuanto a quien es quien, bueno, veo que todos teneis claro que es Edward es BestiaNYC , pero quien acierte a todos los personajes del chat del señor Swan, tendrá premio porque intentaré subir al dia siguiente un capítulo y asi no tendreis que esperar :P eso sí, el dia de año nuevo, se acaba el plazo :) espero que no tardéis tanto ^_^

Eso es todo!!! Dejadme muchos review!!! os quierooo

by: elyon1191


	3. Un piríncipe y una bruja Parte 2

No llevaba en casa ni dos minutos cuando Tanya Denali, típica chica de músculos bien tonificados, enganchada al BlackBerry, firme defensora de la Evian, rubia de bote con un piercing en la barriga, hija de un Director Ejecutivo y mi auténtica cita para el baile, llamó a mi móvil. Pulsé Ignorar. Llamó otra vez. Y otra. Finalmente, lo cogí.

—¡Una chica gótica va diciendo a todo el mundo que es tu cita para el baile! —chilló.

Tómatelo con calma. Me esperaba esto.

—¿Suena probable que haya pedido a alguna freaky inadaptada ir al baile?

—¿Entonces por qué va contando a todo el mundo que lo hiciste?

—No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí.

—¿Entonces no se lo pediste?

—¿Estás flipando? ¿Por qué iba a pedírselo a una piltrafa cuando voy con la tía más buena de la escuela? —Puse mi voz especial "sólo para Tanya"—. Somos la pareja perfecta, nena.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que se lo ha inventado.

—No, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? —Se mostró suspicaz de nuevo.

—Bueno, es bastante divertido, ¿no? ¿Una perdedora diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir al baile más importante del año con tu cita?

—Supongo que sí.

—Imagina. Le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su cita. Tal vez incluso se lo crea y se compre un fantástico vestido. Entonces yo aparezco en el baile contigo. Un clásico.

—Te quiero, Tony —rió tontamente—. Eres tan malvado.

—Genio malvado, querrás decir. —Reí con la disparatada risa de un villano de dibujos animados—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Es un clásico.

—Exactamente. Así que sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que ocurra... mantener la boca cerrada.

—Claro. ¿Pero Tony?

—¿Sí?

—Será mejor que no intentes algo así conmigo. No sería lo bastante tonta como para caer.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero dije: "Nunca, Tanya", obediente como un perro labrador.

—¿Y Tony?

—¿Sí, qué?

—Mi vestido es negro y tiene muy poca tela.

—Hum. Suena bien.

—Lo es. Así que una orquídea iría bien con él. Una púrpura.

—Claro —dije, pensando que eso era lo bueno de Sloane. De la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, en realidad. Si podían sacar lo que querían de ti, te daban lo que tú querías a cambio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, examiné el directorio de la escuela en busca de la tal Jane. En realidad no confiaba en Tanya cuando había dicho que no le diría nada a Jane, así que se me ocurrió llamarla para controlar un poco el daño. Pero cuando miré en el directorio por la V, no había ninguna Jane Vulturi. Así que comprobé cada nombre propio del libro, de la A a la Z, y vuelta atrás otra vez, y seguí sin encontrar ninguna Jane. Intenté recordar si había estado allí al comienzo del curso pero me rendí. Una chica como ella no entraría en mi radar.

Alrededor de las nueve, estaba viendo como los Yankees estaban dando una paliza a alguien cuando oí la llave de papá en la cerradura. Era raro. La mayoría de las noches no llegaba antes de que me fuera a la cama. Podía haberme ido a mi cuarto a ver la tele, pero la pantalla de plasma estaba en el salón. Además quería contar a papá el asunto del baile. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero era el tipo de asunto en el que al menos repararía.

—Eh, adivina que? —dije.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, Sam. No te oí. Alguien estaba intentando hablarme.

Ondeó la mano para silenciarme y me dirigió una mirada de "¡Cállate!". Estaba utilizando el Bluetooth. Siempre había pensado que la gente parecía totalmente estúpida haciendo eso, como si estuvieran hablando consigo mismos. Entró en la cocina y siguió hablando. Pensé en subir el volumen de la tele, pero sabía que se cabrearía. Decía que es de clase baja tener la tele encendida cuando se está hablando por teléfono. El problema era, que siempre estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, colgó. Le oí rebuscar en el Sub-Zero (que era como él siempre llamaba al refrigerador) buscando la cena que la criada le había dejado. Después oí abrirse y cerrarse el microondas. Sabía que vendría entonces, porque ahora tenía exactamente tres minutos para darme la charla.

Estaba claro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

Fue divertido. Mike y yo pasamos los cables que necesitamos para detonar bombas mañana. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo hacernos con algunas ametralladoras sin que lo averigües. No debería ser difícil considerando que nunca estás por aquí. Robé tu tarjeta de crédito ayer. No creo que te importe. O que lo hayas notado.

—Genial. Han nombrado a los finalistas para la corte del baile de primavera, y yo soy uno de ellos. La gente dice que probablemente gane.

—Eso es genial, Anthony. —Bajó la mirada a su móvil.

Me pregunté si también habría respondido "Eso es genial, Anthony" de haberle dicho lo otro.

Intenté una cosa que normalmente conseguía una respuesta de él.

—¿Has tenido noticias de mamá últimamente? —Mamá se había largado cuando yo tenía once años porque "tenía que haber algo más allá afuera". Terminó casándose con un cirujano plástico y mudándose a Italia, así podía despreocuparse de envejecer. O de llamarme.

—¿Qué? Oh, probablemente se esté secando en alguna parte. —Miró hacia la cocina, como urgiendo al microondas a darse prisa—. Despidieron a Heidi hoy. —Heidi era su co-presentadora, así que la conversación iba a girar sobre su tema favorito: él mismo.

—¿Por qué? —dije.

—La versión oficial es que tuvo un desliz informando del incidente Kramer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el incidente Kramer.

Papá continuó...

—... pero entre tú y yo, si hubiera perdido los diez kilos que cogió después de tener el bebé... o mejor aún, si no hubiera tenido un bebé en primer lugar... todavía tendría trabajo.

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo que había dicho Jane. ¿Pero y qué? La gente prefería mirar a alguien guapo en vez de a alguien feo. Era la naturaleza humana. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Es totalmente estúpida —estuve de acuerdo. Papá estaba mirando otra vez a la cocina, así que dije—: Los Yankees están dando una paliza.

Fue entonces cuando el microondas pitó.

—¿Qué? —dijo papá. Se concentró en la televisión tal vez la décima parte de un segundo—. Oh, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Anthony.

Después se llevó su plato al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

**--------**

Vale, tal vez Tanya no le había dicho a Jane que ella era mi cita para el baile. Pero definitivamente se lo había dicho a todos los demás. Cuando llegué a la escuela, dos chicas que aparentemente soñaban con que iba a pedírselo a ellas me ignoraron, y Mike se puso a mi lado tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

—Tanya Denali —Alzó la mano para chocar los cinco—. Buen trabajo.

—Bastante bueno.

—Bastante bueno —me imitó—.Vamos, es la chica más caliente de la escuela.

—¿Por qué iba a conformarme con menos que lo mejor?

Me imaginé que Jane lo sabría también, así que me sorprendió cuando vino hacia mí en el pasillo entre clases.

—Eh. —Enlazó su brazo con el mío.

—Eh. —Intenté no apartar el brazo de un tirón o mirar a ver quién podría estar viéndome con este adefesio pegado a mí—. Intenté llamarte anoche.

Por primera vez, pareció azorada.

—No estoy en el directorio. Soy... hum, nueva este año. Estudiante trasladada.

—Me imaginé algo así. —Todavía estaba colgada de mí. Algunos de mis amigos se acercaban y automáticamente intenté escapar de su garra—. ¡Ouch! —Una de sus uñas me arañó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Entonces, sigue en pie lo del baile?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? —Me miró fijamente.

Estaba a punto de contarle una mentira, la parte sobre como tendríamos que quedar en el baile porque mi padre no podía llevarnos a causa de las noticias de las seis, cuando ella dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos vernos allí.

—¿De verdad? La mayor parte de las chicas quieren, ya sabes, una Escolta Real.

—No. Puede resultar extraño, pero mi madre se emocionaría totalmente con lo de que vaya al baile con un chico.

¿Como alternativa a qué? ¿Un hombre lobo?

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Vale. Yo compraré tu entrada y te veo allí.

—Hasta entonces. —Comenzó a alejarse.

Yo también, después recordé lo que Tanya había dicho, sobre el ramillete. Me imaginé que debía preguntarle, hacer que pareciera auténtico.

—¿Jane, de qué color irás vestida? Mi padre dice que se supone que tengo que regalarte un ramillete.

—Oh, aún no he decidido que me pondré. Algo negro... es mi color característico. Pero una simple rosa blanca va con todo, ¿no?, simboliza la pureza.

Era tan increíblemente fea que imaginé por un segundo como sería si realmente estuviera planeando llevarla al baile, inclinarme hacia ella, mirar a esos dientes cubiertos de moho, esa nariz aguileña, y a esos extraños ojos verdes, y prenderle el ramillete mientras todos mis amigos estaban allí de pie y se reían de mí. Por un segundo me pregunté si realmente era una bruja. Imposible. Las brujas no existían.

—Como digas —dije—. ¿Te veo en el baile?

—Será una noche memorable.

**-------**

El día del baile, me puse el esmoquin que Esme, la nueva criada, había alquilado para mí con la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Una de las ventajas de tener un padre que nunca está es que te compra cosas porque eso es más fácil que discutir. Los padres de Mike, por ejemplo, son de lo más tacaño… le dijeron que tenía que escoger entre una Xbox y una Wii. Están preocupados por "echarle a perder" o algo. Mi padre me las compró las dos. Después, charlé con Mike por mi móvil (de papá) mientras esperaba a que la limusina (costeada por... papá) llegara. Comprobé el Sub-Zero en busca del ramillete que supuestamente Esme había recogido de la floristería. Tanya me había dicho alrededor de quince o dieciséis veces que su vestido era "negro y muy sexy" y que no lo lamentaría si le conseguía un ramillete de orquídeas. Así que, por supuesto, había dicho a Esme que lo comprara.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que los bailes de instituto son una forma de prostitución legalizada? —dije a Mike por teléfono.

Se rió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que he dejado caer —pero en realidad quería decir papá— quinientos pavos o así por un esmoquin, una limusina, entradas, y un ramillete, y a cambio consigo algo. ¿A qué te suena eso?

Mike rió.

—Clásico.

Miré en el refrigerador en busca del ramillete.

—¿Dónde...?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Tengo que dejarte.

Me sumergí en las profundidades del Sub-Zero, pero no había ningún ramillete de orquídeas. La única flor que había era una sola rosa blanca.

—¡Esme ! —chillé—. ¿Dónde demonios está el ramillete de orquídeas que se suponía tenías que traer? ¿A qué viene la rosa? —Estaba bastante seguro de que las rosas eran más baratas que las orquídeas—. ¡Esme !

Ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente la encontré en el cuarto de la colada, salpicando detergente en el cuello de una de las camisas de papá. Un trabajo bastante cómodo si me preguntas a mí. Papá trabajaba las 24 horas y no desordenaba el lugar. Yo estaba casi siempre en la escuela o, sino, me quedaba tan lejos de casa como era posible. Así que básicamente, ella conseguía un salario y libre acceso a nuestro apartamento, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer la colada, pasar la aspiradora y ver telenovelas y rascarse el ombligo todo el día.

Eso y llevar a cabo unos pocos recados simples, que obviamente ni siquiera podía hacer bien.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije, empujando la caja de plástico del ramillete bajo su nariz. En realidad, no fue eso exactamente lo que dije. Añadí unas cuantas palabrotas que probablemente ella ni siquiera entendió.

Retrocedió, alejándose de mi mano. Todas las gargantillas alrededor de su cuello produjeron un tintineo.

—Bonito, ¿verdad?

—¿Bonito? Es una rosa. Dije una orquídea. Or-quí-de-a. ¿Eres tan estúpida que no sabes lo que es una orquídea?

Ni siquiera reaccionó al "estúpida", lo que me demostró lo estúpida que era. Sólo llevaba en el puesto unas semanas, pero era incluso más imbécil que la última ama de llaves, a la que habían echado por poner su camisa roja barata del Wal-Mart con nuestra colada. Esme no dejó de doblar la colada, pero miró fijamente a la rosa, como si estuviera drogada o algo.

—Sé lo que es una orquídea, señor Anthony. Una flor orgullosa y vanidosa. ¿Pero no puede ver la belleza de esta rosa?

La miré. Era de un blanco puro y casi parecía estar creciendo ante mis ojos. Aparté la mirada. Cuando volví a mirar, todo lo que pude ver fue la cara de Tanya cuando apareciera con el tipo equivocado de ramillete. No conseguiría amor de ella esta noche, y todo por culpa de Esme. Estúpida rosa, estúpida Esme.

—Las rosas son baratas —dije.

—Una cosa hermosa es preciosa, sin importar el precio. Los que no saben ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca serán felices. Yo deseo que sea feliz, señor Anthony.

Aja, y las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, ¿no? ¿Pero qué esperabas de alguien que vive para lavar los calzoncillos de otros?

—Yo creo que es fea —dije.

Ella bajó la ropa que estaba doblando y, rápidamente, me arrebató la rosa.

—Démela entonces.

—¿Estás loca? —arranqué de un golpe la caja en su mano. Ésta rebotó en el suelo—. Eso es probablemente lo que planeabas, ¿eh? Traer el ramillete equivocado para que no lo quisiera, y te lo diera. No creo que la cosa vaya a resultar así.

Ella miró la rosa tendida en el suelo.

—Le compadezco, señor Anthony.

—¿Me compadeces? —reí—. ¿Cómo puedes compadecerme? Eres una criada.

No respondió, sino que extendió la mano hacia otra de las camisas de papá, como absorbida con la colada.

Reí de nuevo.

—Deberías tenerme miedo. Deberías mearte en los pantalones. Si le cuento a papá que malgastaste así su dinero, te despedirá. Probablemente haga que te deporten. Deberías tenerme miedo.

Ella siguió doblando la ropa. Probablemente ni siquiera entendía suficiente inglés como para saber lo que le estaba diciendo. Me rendí. No quería coger el ramillete de la rosa porque eso sería admitir que iba a dárselo a Tanya. ¿Pero qué elección tenía? Lo recogí de donde había caído en la esquina. La caja de plástico se había roto, y el ramillete estaba en el suelo, un pétalo se había caído. Basura barata. Me metí el pétalo suelto en el bolsillo de los pantalones y puse el resto del ramillete otra vez en la caja lo mejor que pude. Empecé a salir.

Fue entonces cuando Magda dijo... en perfecto inglés, por cierto:

—No tengo miedo de ti, Anthony. Tengo miedo **por** ti.

—Como tú digas.

Hola a todossss!!!!

Ya he vueltoooo, siento mucho la espera pero la universidad me absorbe!! :)

Espero que hayáis disfrutado todos este nuevo capítulo de este libro ;)

Quiero dar las gracias a: - KETSIA

- Dani Hale

- Belulú

- Sensualcandydoll

De verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia poco a poco!!! va quien acierte correctamente los personajes del chat del 1º capitulo conseguirá que suba 2 capítulos de golpe o en su defecto un capitulo más largo!!

Porfaaa mandadme mas reviews que me hacen ilu ;) solo tenéis que clickar a mi amigo GO!


	4. Un príncipe y una bruja parte final

Tenía planeado recoger a Tanya en la limusina, darle el ramillete, y luego cosechar los beneficios de toda esa anticipada planificación por lo menos montándomelo con ella en la limusina. Después de todo, mi padre había gastado bastante, y se suponía que ésta iba a ser la noche más importante de mi vida. Ser un príncipe debía servir para algo.

No fue eso lo que pasó.

Primero que todo, a Tanya prácticamente se le reventó una vena cuando vio el ramillete. O lo habría hecho, si hubiera habido algún espacio para estallar dentro del ajustado vestido que llevaba.

—¿Qué eres, ciego? —exigió, sus ya tonificados músculos del brazo se tensaron todavía más al apretar los puños—. Te dije que mi vestido era negro. Esto desentona totalmente.

—Es blanco.

—Blanco roto. Imbécil.

Yo no veía como el blanco roto podía desentonar. Pero estar buena tenía sus privilegios.

—Mira —dije—. La estúpida criada la fastidió. No es culpa mía.

—¿La criada? ¿Ni siquiera mostraste suficiente interés como para ir a comprarlo tú mismo?

—¿Quién compra las cosas por sí mismo? Te compraré flores en otra ocasión. —Le tendí la caja con el ramillete—. Es bonito.

—Bastante barato. —Lo arrancó de un golpe de mi mano—. No es lo que pedí.

Contemplé la caja del ramillete en el suelo. Yo sólo quería marcharme. Pero en ese momento, la madre de Tanya apareció con toda la última tecnología necesaria para tomar tanto fotos estáticas como en movimiento de Tanya a mi izquierda, Tanya a mi derecha, Tanya ligeramente delante de mí. La cámara estaba grabando y la señora Denali, que estaba soltera y a la que probablemente no le importaría que le presentara a mi padre, cloqueaba: —Aquí están los futuros príncipe y princesa. Así que hice lo que el hijo de Aro Masen haría. Pateé el ramillete barato a un lado y sonreí agradablemente a la cámara, diciendo lo correcto sobre lo guapa que parecía Tanya, lo fabuloso que sería el baile, bla, bla, bla…

Y después, por alguna razón, recogí el ramillete del suelo. Otro pétalo había caído, y me lo metí en el bolsillo con el primero. Llevé la caja conmigo.

El baile era en el Plaza. Cuando llegamos allí, le di mis entradas a la chica que las estaba comprobando. Ella miró el ramillete.

—Bonita flor —dijo.

La miré para ver si estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. Probablemente estuviera en mis clases, una especie de muchacha ratonil con una trenza morena y pálida. No parecía encajar en el Plaza. Debía ser una estudiante becada porque ellos hacían todo el trabajo duro como recoger las entradas. Obviamente, nadie la había invitado al baile ni le había comprado nunca flores, ni siquiera una rosa barata y rota. Eché un vistazo a Tanya, que estaba celebrando un alegre reencuentro con cincuenta amigos íntimos a los que no había visto desde ayer, ya que todas las chicas habían hecho novillos el día del baile para hacerse la pedicura y tratamientos spa. Tanya se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto quejándose por el ramillete... no era exactamente lo que yo había planeado... y todavía se negaba a llevarlo.

—Oye, ¿lo quieres? —dije a la chica.

—No tiene gracia —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? —Intenté recordar si me había metido alguna vez con ella. No. No era lo bastante fea para burlarme, sólo un cero total, no valía mi tiempo.

—Te estás quedando conmigo, fingiendo que vas a dármela para retirarla después.

—No estoy fingiendo. Puedes quedártela. —Era algo raro que se preocupara siquiera por una estúpida rosa—. No es del color adecuado para el vestido de mi novia o algo así, por eso no quiere llevarla. Va a marchitarse, así que bien puedes quedártela. —Se la ofrecí.

—Bueno, si lo pones así... —Sonrió, cogiéndola. Intenté no reparar en sus dientes ligeramente torcidos. ¿Por qué sencillamente no se ponía un aparato dental?—. Gracias. Es preciosa.

—Eh, disfrútala.

Me alejé con una especie de sonrisa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Desde luego no era mi estilo hacer favores a las feas. Me pregunté si toda la gente pobre se entusiasmaba por pequeñas estupideces como esa. No podía recordar la última vez que yo me había entusiasmado con algo. De todas formas, esto tenía gracia, sabiendo que Tanya a la larga dejaría de lloriquear y querría la rosa, y yo podría decirle que ya no la tenía.

Busqué a Jane. Casi me había olvidado de Jane, pero mi sincronización fue, como de costumbre, perfecta porque allí estaba ella, atravesando furtivamente la entrada principal. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y morado que parecía un disfraz de Harry Potter. Va al Baile de Fin de Curso y estaba buscándome.

—Oye, ¿dónde está tu entrada? —le dijo una de las esclavas recoge-entradas.

—Oh... no tengo... estaba buscando a alguien.

Vi un ramalazo de compasión en la cara de la recoge-entradas, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, de perdedora a perdedora. Pero dijo:

—No puedo dejarte entrar sin entrada.

—Estoy esperando a mi cita.

Otra mirada de lástima.

—Bien —dijo la voluntaria—. Pero apártate un poco.

—Bien.

Fui hacia Tanya. Señalé a donde Jane estaba de pie como una perdedora.

—Comienza el espectáculo.

Ahí fue cuando Jane me divisó.

Tanya sabía qué hacer exactamente. A pesar de estar cabreada conmigo, era del tipo que nunca perdería la oportunidad de causar un daño emocional permanente a otra chica. Me agarró y plantó un gran beso en mis labios.

—Te amo, Tony.

Dulce. La besé de nuevo, sin repetir lo que ella había dicho.

Cuando terminamos, Jane nos estaba contemplando. Caminé hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Fea?

Esperaba que llorara entonces. Era divertido humillar a los freakys, y después humillarlos un poco más. Había estado ansiando esta noche desde hacía algún tiempo. Esto casi compensaba la cagada del ramillete.

Pero en cambio ella dijo:

—Realmente lo hiciste.

—¿Qué hice? —dije.

—Mírala. —Tanya se rió tontamente—. Tan arreglada con ese horrible vestido. La hace parecer incluso gorda.

—Sí, ¿dónde has encontrado eso? —dije—. ¿En un montón de basura?

—Era de mi abuela —dijo Jane.

—Por aquí la gente compra vestidos nuevos para un baile. —Me reí.

—Así que realmente estás haciendo esto, ¿no? —dijo—. ¿Realmente me invitaste al baile aunque ya tenías otra cita, sólo para hacerme quedar como una estúpida?

Me reí otra vez.

—¿De veras pensaste que alguien como yo llevaría a alguien como tú al baile?

—No, en realidad no. Pero esperaba que no me pusieras tan fácil el tomar mi decisión, Anthony.

—¿Qué decisión? —Detrás de mí, Tanya se reía socarronamente, gritando: "¡Perdedora!". Pronto otra gente comenzó también, hasta que finalmente toda la habitación zumbaba con la palabra, haciendo que apenas pudiera pensar como Dios manda.

Miré a la chica, Jane. No estaba llorando. No parecía avergonzada tampoco. Tenía esa mirada intensa en sus ojos, como esa chica en aquella vieja película de Stephen King que vi una vez, _Carrie_, donde la chica desarrollaba poderes telequinéticos y se cargaba a sus enemigos. Y casi esperaba que Jane comenzara a hacer eso... matar a gente sólo mirándolos.

Pero en cambio dijo en una voz que sólo yo pude oír:

—Tú verás.

Y se marchó.

**------**

La noche pasó rápido. Imagina un típico baile, mala música, carabinas intentando impedir que nos magreáramos en la pista de baile. Toda una especie de pre-fiesta para la verdadera fiesta que vendría después. Pero yo seguía oyendo las palabras de Jane, resonando en mis oídos: Tú verás. Tanya se volvió amigable, y una vez fuimos coronados príncipe y princesa, se mostró incluso más amigable. Con algunas chicas, la popularidad y el poder que conlleva son una especie de afrodisíaco. Tanya era de esas. Estábamos de pie en el escenario, siendo coronados. Tanya se inclinó hacia mí.

—Mi madre sale esta noche. —Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su trasero.

Yo la quité.

—¡Genial!

_Tú verás._

Ella continuó, apretándose más contra mí, su aliento caliente en mi oído.

—Ha ido a una ópera... tres horas y media. Llamé al Metropolitan para averiguarlo. Y por lo general va a cenar después. No llegará a casa hasta casi la una… por si quieres venir un rato. —Su mano resbaló hacia abajo por mi estómago, terminando muy cerca de la Zona de Peligro. Increíble. ¿Me estaba metiendo mano delante de toda la escuela?

Me aparté.

—Sólo tengo la limusina hasta medianoche. —Jacob Black, que había sido el príncipe el año pasado, vino hacia mí con mi corona. Incliné mi cabeza para aceptarla humildemente.

—Úsala sabiamente —dijo Jacob.

—Tacaño —dijo Tanya—. ¿Es que no valgo un taxi? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

¿Qué significaba "Tú verás"? Tanya y Jacob estaban demasiado cerca, cortándome el aire. Las cosas y la gente venían hacia mí desde todos lados. No podía pensar con claridad.

—Anthony Masen, respóndeme.

—¿Podrías apartarte de mí de una vez? —exploté.

Pareció como si todo y todos en la habitación se detuvieran cuando dije eso.

—Bastardo —dijo Tanya.

—Tengo que irme a casa —dije—. ¿Quieres quedarte o coger la limusina?

_Tú verás._

—¿Crees que vas a largarte? ¿Dejarme plantada? —susurró Tanya, lo bastante fuerte para que cualquiera en un radio de quince kilómetros pudiera oírla—. Si te marchas de aquí, será la última cosa que hagas. Por lo tanto, sonríe, y baila conmigo. No voy a dejar que arruines mi noche, Anthony!

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Sonreí y bailé con ella. Y después, la llevé de regreso a su casa y bebí vodka _Absolut_, robado del bar de sus padres.

—¡Por la Realeza! —brindó Tanya, e hicimos todo lo que ella esperaba y yo había estado esperando también, e intenté olvidar la voz en mi cabeza, la voz que decía _Tú verás_, una y otra vez. Y finalmente, a las once cuarenta y cinco, llevé a cabo mi escapada.

Cuando llegué a casa, la luz estaba encendida en mi dormitorio. Extraño. Probablemente Esme había estado limpiando allí y la había olvidado.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la bruja estaba sentada en mi cama.

--------

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dije lo bastante fuerte como para ocultar el hecho de que mi voz temblaba, y el sudor goteaba por cada poro de mi piel, y mi sangre palpitaba como si hubiera estado corriendo por la pista de atletismo. Y, sin embargo, no puedo decir que me sorprendiera verla. Había estado esperándola desde el baile. Sólo que no sabía cuándo o cómo.

Me miró. Me fijé en sus ojos de nuevo, del mismo color botella que su cabello, y tuve este extraño pensamiento: ¿Y si fuera natural, tanto el pelo como los ojos? ¿Y si fueran así de nacimiento?

De locos.

—¿Por qué estás en mi casa? —repetí. Ella sonrió. Me di cuenta por primera vez de que sostenía un espejo, el mismo que llevaba el primer día en las gradas. Lo miraba atentamente mientras canturreaba:

—Castigo. Justicia poética. Correctivo. Escarmiento.

La miré fijamente. En el momento en que habló, no pareció tan fea como la recordaba. Eran esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos verdes. Su piel brillaba también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "_Escarmiento_"?

—Es una palabra algo anticuada, Tony. Deberías saberla. La aprenderás. Significa castigo bien merecido.

Castigo. A lo largo de los años, mucha gente... amas de llaves, mis profesores... me habían amenazado con castigos. Nunca lo cumplían. Por lo general, podía salirme con la mía con encanto. O mi padre podía despedir a alguien. ¿Pero y si esta era una especie de loca psicópata?

—Mira —le dije—. Sobre lo de esta noche. Lo siento. No creí que realmente fueras a aparecer. Sabía que en realidad yo no te gustaba, así que no creí que fuera a herir tus sentimientos. —Tenía que mostrarme simpático. Obviamente era una loca. ¿Y si tenía un arma bajo aquella enorme ropa?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No me gustas. Ni heriste mis sentimientos.

—Oh. —Le lancé la mirada que por lo general usaba con los profesores, la mirada de: "soy un niño bueno".

Cuando lo hice, noté algo raro. Su nariz, que yo había pensado antes que era larga y parecida a la de una bruja, no lo era en absoluto. Debían haber sido las sombras.

—Bueno, ¿entonces estamos en paz?

—No heriste mis sentimientos porque sabía que me la jugarías, Anthony, sabía que eras cruel y despiadado y que, si tenías oportunidad, harías daño a alguien... sólo para demostrar que podías.

Sostuve su mirada. Sus pestañas parecían diferentes. Más largas. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No fue por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Sus labios eran de color rojo sangre.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Te lo dije. Escarmiento. Sabrás lo que es no ser hermoso, ser tan feo en el exterior como en el interior. Si aprendes bien la lección, puede que seas capaz de deshacer mi hechizo. Si no, vivirás con tu castigo para siempre.

A medida que hablaba, sus mejillas se palidecian. Se quitó su capa para revelar que era una tía sexy... de pelo rubio y ojos rojo sangre. Pero había algo raro, ¿cómo podía transformarse así? Yo estaba alucinando. Pero no podía echarme atrás. No podía tener miedo de ella. Así que lo intenté otra vez. Donde el encanto no funciona, por lo general sacar a colación a mi padre lo hacía.

Dije:

—Sabes que mi padre tiene un montón de dinero... y contactos también.

Todo el mundo quiere algo, Anthony.

—¿Y?

—Y sé que debe ser difícil ser una estudiante becada en una escuela como High School Twilight, pero mi padre puede engrasar cualquier tipo de maquinaria, conseguirte lo que desees. Dinero. Enchufe en la universidad, incluso una aparición en las noticias de la noche si se lo pido. ¿Has actuado alguna vez? Eres realmente sexy, ¿sabes? Quedarías bien en televisión.

—¿De veras lo crees?

—Claro... yo... —Me detuve. Se estaba riendo.

—Yo no voy a Twilight —dijo ella—. No voy a la escuela en absoluto, ni vivo aquí o en cualquier otro lugar. Soy vieja como el tiempo y joven como el alba. Los seres de otro mundo no pueden ser sobornados.

Oh.

—Así que estás diciendo que eres una... una... bruja.

El cabello que fluía alrededor de su cara parecía ahora verde, ahora morado, ahora negro, como una luz estroboscópica. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Sí.

—Vale —dije, entendiendo. Estaba realmente loca.

—Anthony Masen, lo que hiciste fue muy feo. Y no fue la primera vez. Toda tu vida has recibido un trato especial debido a tu belleza, y toda tu vida has utilizado esa belleza para ser cruel con los menos afortunados.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Segundo grado, le dijiste a Tyler Crowley que la razón de que fuera una cabeza hueca era que su madre la había golpeado con la puerta del coche. Lloró durante una hora.

—Eso fue cosa de niños.

—Tal vez. Pero en sexto grado hubo una fiesta en Gameworks e invitaste a toda la clase... excepto a dos niños, Angela Webber y Ben Chemeney. Les dijiste que eran demasiado feos para que se les permitiera estar. —Me miró—. ¿Crees que eso fue gracioso?

Sí. En cierto modo. Pero dije:

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía problemas entonces. Fue el año en que mi madre nos abandonó. —Jane parecía unos centímetros más alta ahora.

—El año pasado, Lauren Mallory estaba loca por ti. Le pediste su número, después hiciste que todos tus amigos la atormentaran con llamadas telefónicas obscenas hasta que sus padres tuvieron que cambiar el número. ¿Sabes lo embarazoso que fue para ella? Piensa en ello.

Por un segundo me imaginé como sería ser Mallory, decirle a mi padre que en la escuela todos me odiaban. Y por un segundo no pude soportar pensar en ello. Mallory no sólo había cambiado su número. Al final del año, había dejado High School Twilight también.

—Tienes razón —le dije—. Fui un idiota. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

Casi lo creía. Ella tenía razón. Debería ser más amable. No sabía por qué a veces era mezquino y cruel. Algunas veces me había dicho a mí mismo que sería más amable con la gente. Pero siempre, en una hora más o menos, lo olvidaba, porque uno se siente bien estando por encima de todos ellos. Tal vez un psicólogo, uno de esos tipos de la tele, diría que lo hacía para sentirme importante, porque mis padres no me prestaban atención o algo así. Pero no era eso, de verdad que no. Era simplemente, como si a veces no pudiera evitarlo.

En la sala de estar, el reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar señalando la medianoche.

—Tienes razón —dijo la bruja, extendiendo sus brazos ahora bien tonificados—. No volverás a hacerlo. En algunos países, cuando un hombre roba, le cortan la mano. Si un hombre viola, es castrado. De ese modo, los instrumentos del delito se arrebatan a aquellos que los utilizan para cometerlos. —El reloj aún estaba sonando. Nueve. Diez. La habitación brillaba y casi estaba girando.

—¿Estás loca? Miré sus manos, para ver si tenía un cuchillo, si iba a intentar cortarme o algo. Pensé que debía estar realmente borracho, porque esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía hacer magia. Eso es. Tenía que ser una alucinación de borracho.

El reloj terminó de sonar. Jane tocó mi hombro, girándome hasta dejarme mirando el espejo sobre mi cómoda.

—Anthony Masen, contémplate.

Me volví y me quede boquiabierto ante la visión que encontraron mis ojos.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —Cuando lo dije, mi voz fue diferente. Salió en un rugido.

Ella agitó su mano con una lluvia de chispas.

—Te he transformado en tu verdadero yo.

Yo era una bestia.

-----

**Señor Swan:** Me alegra que tantos de vosotros hayáis vuelto esta semana. Hoy, hablaremos de las reacciones de vuestra familia y amigos ante vuestra transformación.

**BestiaNYC:** Otra vez no, ya lo hablamos hasta la nausea el otro día

**Señor Swan:** ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Bestia?

**BestiaNYC:** Tú no estarías enfadado si fueras yo?

**Señor Swan:** Yo trataría de pensar en una forma de salir de mi situación.

**BestiaNYC:** No hay manera de salir

**Señor Swan:** Siempre hay una salida. Ningún hechizo es lanzado sin una razón.

**BestiaNYC:** Te estás poniendo de parte de la BRUJA???

**Señor Swan:** Yo no he dicho eso.

**BestiaNYC:** Además, cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que hay una salida?

**Señor Swan:** Simplemente lo estoy.

**BestiaNYC:** Cómo sabes que no hay un montón de peces y aves y arañas por ahí fuera que fueron transformados y "nunca" volvieron a ser humanos?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Estoy segura de que peces no. Yo lo sabría.

**BestiaNYC:** Tienes algún tipo de poder mágico que te permiten saber eso? Porque si es así, usa tus poderes para volver a dejarme como era antes.

**Señor Swan:** Bestia…

**DamaSilenciosa:** Puedo decir algo?

**BestiaNYC:** Por favor, Dama. Tal vez así me deje en paz.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Es sólo que me gustaría hablar del tema planeado en vez de escuchar los discursos enfáticos de Bestia. Estoy considerando una transformación, y estoy más que preocupada por las reacciones de mi familia.

**Señor Swan:** Interesante. ¿Y eso por qué, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Debería ser obvio. Yo estaría haciendo esto voluntariamente, a diferencia de los demás, e incluso en el mejor de los casos, estaría rechazando no sólo a mi familia, sino a mi especie.

**Señor Swan:** Cuéntanos más, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bueno, yo amo a este chico, el que salvé, y podría convertirme en humana y conocerlo si sacrifico mi voz. Si él se enamora de mí = felices para siempre. Pero si no lo hace… bueno, implica algunos riesgos.

**BestiaNYC:** Cómo sabes que es amor verdadero?

**ChicoOso:** Siempre hay un cierto riesgo implicado cuando se trata con brujas.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Es amor por mi parte, Bestia

**ChicoOso:** - Yo no creo que Dama deba arriesgarse

**BestiaNYC:** - Yo no creo en el amor

**Ranita:** Puedo dcir algo y podéis esperarm ya k tecleco dspacio?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Claro, Ranita. Te esperamos.

**Ranita:** Fue +dificil para mi xq mi fam nunca me vio como 1 rana. Yo no podía hablar con ellos. Creen k desaparecí pero no lo hice. Mi hermana me vio el 1º día y dijo egh, una rana verrugosa! Me echó fuer, al barro. ¡¡Me echo!! Duele no podr decirls lo q pasó

**DamaSilenciosa:** Eso es terrible, Rana. Lo siento tanto. {{{{{Ranita}}}}}

**BestiaNYC:** Mejor no hablar con ellos, Ranita

**ChicoOso:** Tú no sabes k es mejor, Bestia. Tú puedes hablar.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sé amable, Bestia. Sé un poco humano.

**BestiaNYC:** NO PUEDO SER HUMANO!

**Señor Swan:** No grites, Bestia.

**Ranita:** Pensas así xk no sabes lo k es no ser capz de hablr con tu familia NUNCA más

**BestiaNYC:** No, rana. Pienso así porque sé lo que es ser capaz de hablar con tu familia y que ellos no te quieran a su alrededor, que se avergüencen de ti.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Guau, Bestia, suena horrible.

**ChicoOso:** Sí, lamentable. Cuéntanoslo.

**BestiaNYC:** No quiero hablar de eso!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Habla con nosotros, Bestia.

**Señor Swan:** Tú sacaste el tema. Creo que sí quieres hablar de ello.

**BestiaNYC:** NO, NO QUIERO!

**Señor Anderson:** Estás gritando, Bestia. Si lo haces otra vez, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

**BestiaNYC:** Lo siento. La tecla d mayúsculas se atascó. Difícil escribir cn garras.

**BestiaNYC:** Oye, Oso, cómo tiene un oso acceso a Internet, por cierto? O una rana?

**Señor Swan:** Por favor, no cambies de tema, Bestia.

**Ranita:** Entro a hurtdillas al castllo xa usar la computdora

**ChicoOso:** Me llevé mi portátil conmigo. Hay conexión wifi por todas partes ahora, incluso en los bosques.

**Señor Swan:** Quiero oír lo de tu familia, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC:** Sólo mi padre. Sólo tengo un padre. Tenía un padre.

**Señor Swan:** Lo siento. Continua.

**BestiaNYC:** No quiero hablar de mi padre. Cambiemos de tema.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Apuesto a que le duele demasiado para hablar. {{{{{ Bestia }}}}}

**BestiaNYC:** Yo no he dicho eso

**DamaSilenciosa:** No, no lo has dicho. No tenías que hacerlo.

**BestiaNYC:** Vale. D acuerdo. Duele demasiado. Así lo que no quiero hablar de ello. Buuuuaabuaaaa. Todos contentos? Podemos hablar de otro ahora?

**DamaSilenciosa:** ¡¡¡¡Tocado!!!!

* * *

Hola a todssssssssssssssssssssss!!!! que tal estais?? gracias por vuestros comentarios os adoro :P si no fuera por vosotros.. ayy si no fuera por vosotros!!

Bueno, tengo que dar las gracias hoy a: Daniele Von Cullen, ketsia (gracias de nuevo ;) ), ginalci, Paoliiz B. Masen, cayazly y lokaporCullen97 (gracias por los 3 reviews de sopeton :P).

En cuanto a los personajes del chat, como podeis ver en este capitulo vuelven a aparecer y de momento el/la lector/a que mas se acerca es (sonido de tamboresssss....) lokaporCullen97 !!! pero eso no quiere decir que este correcto :P vamos que os acercais todos un poquito, solo quiero decir que Bella no esta en ese chat!, asi os evito quebraderos de cabeza y leed con atencion porque esa es la única pista que voy a dar a no ser que derrepente hayan muchos lectores y entonces con tanto review me lo piense ;)

Respecto a las preguntas de porque edward en esta historia se llama Anthony, tiene su respuesta a través de la historia, quienes han leido el libro, ya saben el porqué y respecto a QUIEN es la rana, pues de eso se trata el juego que he creado, de que hagais suposiciones y acerteis!! creo que en parte es mi manera de llamar la atencion con esta historia, porque si dijera que libro es o el autor, seguro que lo leerias pero si revelo quien es quien, pues aun puedo agenciarme a unos cuantos lectores ^^.

Bueno, os dejo hasta la proxima semanaaa!!!


	5. La Bestia

Recuerdad que esta historia no es mía, esta basada en las historias de Stephanie Meyer y Alex Finn!! puesto que siempre olvido decir esto, pido disculpas por los capítulos anteriores si he podido ofender a alguien y he decidido poner el autor del libro verdadero, sólo espero que sigan apoyándome en mi historia! Disfrutad la lectura :P

* * *

La Bestia

Era una bestia.

Me miré fijamente en el espejo. Era un animal... no completamente lobo u oso o gorila o perro, sino de alguna horrible especie que andaba erecta, que era casi humana, pero no del todo. Los colmillos habían crecido en mi boca, mis dedos se habían convertido en garras y me crecía pelo por cada poro. Yo, que había despreciado a la gente con granos o halitosis, era un monstruo.

—Estoy permitiendo al mundo ver cómo eres realmente —dijo Jane—. Una bestia.

Y entonces me lancé sobre ella, arrastrando mis garras por la carne de su cuello. Era un animal, y mi voz de animal no formaba palabras, pero sí sonidos que no podría haber emitido antes. Mis garras de animal desgarraron su ropa, luego su carne. Olí la sangre, y supe sin ni siquiera tener palabras para ello que podría matarla como el animal que era.

Pero alguna parte humana de mí me hizo decir:

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡Cámbiame de nuevo! Cámbiame de nuevo, o te mataré. —Mi voz estaba más allá del reconocimiento cuando aullé—: Te mataré.

Entonces, de repente, sentí que estaba siendo despegado de ella. Comencé a ver su carne curarse, después su ropa se reparó a sí misma como si nunca hubiera sido rasgada.

—No puedes matarme —dijo—. Simplemente pasaría a una nueva forma, tal vez un pájaro o un pez o un lagarto. Y volver a cambiarte no me corresponde a mí. Todo depende de ti.

Alucinante. Alucinante, simplemente alucinante! Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a la gente de verdad. Era un sueño provocado por ver la obra escolar de _En los Bosques _y demasiadas películas de Disney. Estaba cansado, y todo el Absolut que había bebido con Tanya no ayudaba. Cuando despertara, estaría bien. ¡Tenía que despertarme!

—No eres real —le dije.

Pero la alucinación me ignoró.

—Has vivido tu vida siendo cruel. Pero en las horas anteriores a tu transformación, tuviste un pequeño gesto amable. Por ese atisbo de bondad veo adecuado ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad, por la rosa.

Entendí lo que quería decir. La rosa. El ramillete que le había dado a esa freaky en el baile. Sólo se lo había dado porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con él. ¿Contaba eso? ¿Era esa la única cosa agradable que había hecho alguna vez por alguien? De ser así, era bastante patético.

Me leyó la mente.

—No, no es mucha bondad. Y no te he dado una segunda posibilidad demasiado grande tampoco, sólo una pequeñita. En tu bolsillo encontrarás dos pétalos.

Busqué en mi bolsillo. Allí estaban los dos pétalos que había metido en él cuando se habían caído de la rosa. Ella no podía haberlo sabido, lo cual tal vez demostraba que todo estaba en mi mente.

Pero dije:

—¿Y?

—Dos pétalos, dos años para encontrar a alguien dispuesto a mirar más allá de tu horrible fealdad y ver algo bueno en ti, algo que amar. Si tú correspondes a ese amor y si ella te besa para demostrarlo, el hechizo se romperá, y serás atractivo otra vez. Si no, permanecerás para siempre como una bestia.

—Desde luego no es gran cosa como oportunidad.

Una alucinación, un sueño. Tal vez me había puesto algo en la bebida, ¿un ácido? Pero como todos los soñadores, seguí la corriente. ¿Qué más podía hacer, ya que no me despertaba?

—Nadie podría enamorarse de mí ahora.

—¿No crees que alguien pueda amarte si no eres guapo?

—No creo que alguien pueda amar a un monstruo.

La bruja sonrió.

—¿Prefieres ser una serpiente alada de tres cabezas? ¿Una criatura con el pico de un águila, las piernas de un caballo, y las jorobas de un camello? ¿Un león, quizás, o un búfalo? Oye, al menos puedes caminar erguido.

—Quiero ser como era antes.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar hasta encontrar a alguien mejor que tú y ser capaz de ganar su amor con tu bondad.

Me reí.

—Sí, bondad. Las chicas piensan que la bondad es realmente atractiva.

Jane me ignoró.

—Ella tiene que amarte a pesar de tu apariencia. Todo un cambio para ti, ¿verdad? Y recuerda, tú tienes que corresponder a su amor... esa será la parte más difícil para ti... y probarlo todo con un beso.

Un beso, de acuerdo.

—Mira, esto ha sido realmente divertido. Ahora cámbiame otra vez o lo que sea que hayas hecho. Esto no es un cuento de hadas... es la ciudad de Nueva York.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes dos años.

Y entonces desapareció.

* * *

Eso fue hace dos días. Ahora ya sé que fue real, ni un sueño, ni una alucinación

Real.

—¡Anthony, abre la puerta!

Mi padre. Llevaba evitándole todo el fin de semana, a Esme también, acampando en mi cuarto, viviendo de aperitivos que tenía almacenados. Ahora, miré alrededor del cuarto. Casi cada objeto que podía romperse estaba roto. Había comenzado con el espejo, por motivos obvios. Después había seguido con el despertador, mis trofeos de hockey, y cada pedazo de ropa de mi armario... de todos modos nada me servía. Recogí un fragmento de cristal y me miré fijamente en él. Horrible. Bajé el cristal, considerando una rebanada rápida en la yugular que terminaría con todo esto. Nunca tendría que enfrentarme a mis amigos, a mi padre, nunca tendría que vivir como aquello en lo que me había convertido.

—¡Anthony!

Su voz me sobresaltó, y dejé caer el cristal al suelo. La sorpresa fue lo que necesitaba para recobrar el juicio. Papá podría arreglar esto. Era un hombre rico. Conocía a cirujanos plásticos, dermatólogos... lo mejor de Nueva York. Él arreglaría esto.

Y si no podía, aún quedaría tiempo para lo otro.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Una vez, cuando era pequeño, paseaba por Times Square con mi niñera, levanté la mirada y vi a papá en el JumboTron, allá arriba, por encima de todo el mundo. La niñera intentó meterme prisa, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, y noté que otra gente alzaba la vista hacia la televisión también, mirando a mi papá.

A la mañana siguiente, papá estaba en albornoz, hablando con mi madre sobre la gran historia que había estado retransmitiendo la noche anterior y que había hecho que todo el mundo levantara la mirada. Me asustó incluso mirarle. Todavía podía verlo, más grande que todo y por encima de mí, una parte del horizonte, como un dios. Tenía miedo de él. En la escuela ese día, les dije a todos que mi papá era el hombre más importante del mundo.

Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora sabía que papá no era perfecto, no era Dios. Yo había entrado en el cuarto de baño después de que él hubiera estado allí, y sabía que también lo apestaba. Pero tuve miedo de nuevo cuando caminé hacia la puerta. Me detuve, con la mano en el pomo, mi cara peluda cerca de la madera.

—Estoy aquí —dije muy suavemente—. Voy a abrir la puerta.

—Entonces ábrela.

Tiré de la puerta para abrirla. Al parecer, todos los sonidos de Manhattan se detuvieron y pude oír ese momento como si estuviera en los bosques: la puerta de mi dormitorio raspando contra la alfombra, mi respiración, el latido de mi corazón. No podía empezar a imaginar lo que mi padre haría, cómo reaccionaría al ver a su hijo convertido en un monstruo.

Pareció… molesto.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué vas vestido así? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

Por supuesto. Creía que era un disfraz. Cualquiera lo haría. Mantuve la voz suave.

—Esta es mi cara. Papá, no llevo una máscara. Esta es mi cara.

Me miró fijamente, luego se rió.

—Jaja, Anthony. No tengo tiempo para esto.

¿Crees que malgastaría tu precioso tiempo? Pero hice lo que pude por mantener la calma. Sabía que si me disgustaba, comenzaría a gruñir y pifiar, pateando el suelo como una bestia enjaulada.

Papá agarró un pedazo de piel de mi cara y tiró con fuerza. Grité, y antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, mis garras estaban fuera, cerca de su cara. Me detuve cuando mi pata tocaba su mejilla. Me contempló, había pánico en sus ojos. Soltó mi cara y retrocedió. Pude ver que estaba temblando. Dios mío, mi padre estaba temblando.

—Por favor —dijo, y vi que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse. Tropezó con la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Anthony? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo? —Miró detrás de mí, como si quisiera abrirse pasó de un empujón, entrar, pero no se atreviera—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

Prácticamente estaba llorando, y yo también, viéndole. Pero mantuve la voz estable cuando dije:

—Papá, soy Anthony. Soy Tony, tu hijo. ¿No conoces mi voz? Cierra los ojos. Tal vez así la reconozcas. —Aunque justo cuando lo dije, un pensamiento horrible surgió. Tal vez no lo hiciera. Habíamos hablado tan poco en los últimos años. Tal vez no reconociera mi voz. Me echaría a la calle con este aspecto, y diría a la policía que su hijo había sido secuestrado. Me vería obligado a huir, a vivir bajo tierra. Me convertiría en una leyenda urbana... el monstruo que vivía en el sistema de alcantarillado de Nueva York.

—Papá, por favor. —Extendí las manos, comprobando si todavía tenía huellas dactilares, si seguían siendo las mismas. Le miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados—. Papá, por favor di que me reconoces. Por favor.

Los abrió otra vez.

—¿Tony, eres realmente tú?

Cuándo asentí con la cabeza, dijo:

—¿No estás gastándome una broma? Porque si lo estás haciendo, no creo que tenga gracia en lo más mínimo.

—No es una broma, papá.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás enfermo? —Se pasó la mano por los ojos.

—Fue una bruja, papi.

¿Papi? Había vuelto a la palabra que había utilizado en los dos minutos entre que aprendí a hablar y comprendí que Aro Masen no era de nadie. Papi.

Pero dije:

—Hay brujas, papi. Aquí mismo en la ciudad de Nueva York. —Me detuve.

Me contemplaba como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, como si yo lo hubiera convertido en piedra. Entonces, lentamente, se desplomó en el suelo.

Cuando volvió en sí, dijo:

—Esto... esta cosa… esta enfermedad… condición… sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, Anthony... vamos a arreglarlo. Encontraremos un médico, y lo arreglaremos. No te preocupes. Ningún hijo mío va a tener este aspecto.

Entonces me sentí aliviado, pero nervioso. Aliviado porque estaba seguro de que si alguien podía arreglar esto, ese era mi padre. Mi padre era famoso. Era poderoso. Pero nervioso porque había dicho: "Ningún hijo mío va a tener este aspecto".

Porque, ¿qué me sucedería si no pudiera arreglarlo? No creía ni por un segundo en la segunda oportunidad de Jane. Si mi padre no podía arreglarlo, estaba acabado.

**-------------**

Papá salió, prometiendo estar de vuelta para el almuerzo después de investigar un poco. Pero el reloj avanzó lentamente más allá de la una en punto. Las dos. Esme salió a comprar. Descubrí que era casi imposible comer los cereales del desayuno si tienes garras. Era difícil comer cualquier cosa, en realidad. Alimenté mi cara de bestia con un paquete entero de Jamón Boar's Head. ¿Empezaría pronto a comer carne cruda?

A las dos y media, supe que papá no iba a volver a casa. ¿Estaba intentando algo para ayudarme? ¿Pero quién le creería? ¿Qué iba a decir: "Oiga, mi hijo ha sido transformado en una especie de bestia de cuento de hadas"?

A las tres, había ideado un plan de reserva. Desafortunadamente, incluía a Tanya. La llamé al móvil.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —¿Necesito añadir que lloriqueó?

—Te estoy llamando ahora.

—Pero se suponía que tenías que llamarme antes, el fin de semana.

Contuve mi molestia. Tenía que ser amable con ella. Era mi mejor oportunidad. Ella siempre estaba diciendo que me amaba. Si me besara, esto podría acabar antes de que papá consultara con el primer cirujano plástico. Comprendí que era una locura creer que un beso me cambiaría, como creer en la magia. ¿Pero cómo podía no creer en la magia ahora?

—Nena, lo siento. No me sentía bien. En realidad, creo que ya estaba incubando algo el viernes. Por eso estaba de tan mal humor. —Tosí unas cuantas veces.

—Debió ser eso.

Lo cual me cabreó, pero dije:

—Lo sé. Fui un capullo, y lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad? —Inspiré profundamente y dije lo que sabía que ella quería oír—. Y estabas tan guapa el viernes. Dios, eres la chica más guapa que he visto nunca.

Soltó una risita.

—Gracias, Tony.

—Todo el mundo se moría de envidia, viéndome contigo. Tuve mucha suerte.

—Aja, yo también. Escucha, estoy en el SoHo, comprando con Victoria y Irina. Pero podría pasarme después, tal vez. Tu padre no está en casa, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

—Cierto. Pon la oreja realmente cerca del teléfono. Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que Victoria y Irina lo oigan.

Rió de nuevo.

—Vale. ¿Qué?

—Te amo, Tanya —susurré—. Te amo tanto...

—Yo también te amo —dijo, riendo como una tonta—. Nunca lo habías dicho tú primero.

—No me has dejado terminar. Te amo tanto, te amaría incluso si no estuvieras tan buena.

—¿Eh?

—Es cierto. Te amaría incluso si fueras fea. —Oí a Esme trasteando fuera de mi puerta. Bajé la voz para que no pudiera oírme—. ¿Tú me amarías incluso si fuera feo?

Otra risita.

—Tú nunca podrías ser feo, Anthony.

—Pero si lo fuera. Si tuviera, por ejemplo, un enorme grano en la nariz, ¿podrías seguir amándome?

—¿En la nariz? ¿Tienes un grano en la nariz?

—Es sólo una pregunta retórica. ¿Todavía me amarías?

—Claro. Esto es raro, Tony. Te estás poniendo raro. Tengo que irme.

—Pero vendrás, ¿vendrás después?

—Claro. Ajá. Pero ahora tengo que irme, Tony.

—Vale. Te veo luego. —Y se separó del teléfono, la oí reír más alto, diciendo a sus amigas "Ha dicho que me ama". Todo iría bien.

--------

Eran las seis. Le dije a Esme, a través de la puerta, que si venía Tanya, la enviara a mi habitación. Estaba sentado en mi cama, con las persianas bajadas, las luces apagadas excepto la del armario. Esperando. En la oscuridad, con suerte, puede que Tanya ni siquiera reparara en mi aspecto. Llevaba un par de vaqueros viejos de papá, más grandes que los míos, para cubrirme mejor, y una camisa de manga larga. Todo lo que necesitaba era un beso. Amor y un beso, había dicho la bruja. Entonces, todo se arreglaría. Sería de nuevo mi yo hermoso, y esta broma cósmica terminaría.

Finalmente, se produjo un golpe en la puerta.

—Entra —dije.

Ella abrió la puerta. Yo había trabajado a fondo, recogiendo el papel y los cristales rotos. Había encontrado los dos pétalos y los había escondido bajo la lámpara de mi escritorio, así no se perderían.

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? —dijo—. ¿Qué, no quieres que vea el grano?

—Quería que resultara romántico. —Palmeé un punto sobre mi cama. Intentando mantener la voz nivelada—. Quería arreglar lo del viernes. Te quiero mucho, Tanya. No quiero hacer nada que haga que te pierda.

—Disculpas aceptadas —soltó una risita.

—Genial. —Una vez más, palmeé la cama para que se sentara—. ¿Podemos pasar el rato o... algo? Mi padre está en la tele, así que estará fuera un rato. —Finalmente se sentó y puse mi brazo cubierto por la camisa a su alrededor, la empujé más cerca.

—Oh, Anthony. Me encanta cuando me rodeas con tus brazos. —Sus propios brazos se movieron hacia abajo por mi camisa y...

No. Iba a por la entrepierna otra vez. El pelaje me delataría. Todo lo que necesitaba era un beso rápido antes de que reparara en él.

—Sólo besémonos un ratito.

Y la besé justo en la boca. Esperaba sentir algo, como cuando había cambiado la otra noche. Pero nada.

—Ough, Tony. Pareces muy peludo. Tienes que afeitarte.

Me arrastré lejos de ella, intentando quedarme entre ella y la ventana.

—No, no me he afeitado hoy. Te dije que había estado enfermo.

—Bueno, ¿te has duchado? Porque no llegarás a ninguna parte conmigo si no lo has hecho.

—Por supuesto que me he duchado.

—Déjame encender la luz. Quiero ver. —Extendió la mano hacia la lámpara.

La luz se encendió.

Entonces oí un grito.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? —Comenzó a golpearme. Me acobardé, temiendo matarla con mis garras—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡Tanya! Soy yo, Anthony.

Siguió golpeando. Practicaba karate, y se notaba. Dolía.

—¡Tanya, por favor! ¡Sé que es una locura, pero tienes que creerme! Esa chica gótica... era una auténtica bruja.

Tanya dejó de golpearme y me miró.

—¿Una bruja? ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Esperas que me crea que era una bruja?

—¡Mírame! ¿De qué otro modo puedes explicar esto?

Tanya estaba extendiendo la mano, como para tocar mi cara peluda, cuando la retiró de golpe.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Tanya... —Fui tras ella y le bloqueé el paso.

—¡Apártate! No sé qué pasa contigo, pero apártate, ¡monstruo!

—Por favor, Tanya. Tú puedes arreglar esto. Ella dijo que me quedaría así hasta que alguien me amara y me besara para probarlo. Tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te bese ahora?

Esto no estaba funcionando. Pero tal vez mejoraría ahora que ella lo sabía. Tal vez tenía que saber que estaba besando a una bestia.

—Bésame, y volveré a ser normal. —Me sentía temblar, como haces cuando estás a punto de llorar. Pero eso era patético—. Dijiste que me amabas.

—¡Eso fue cuando estabas bueno! —Intentó pasar a mi lado, pero la bloqueé de nuevo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado de verdad?

—Te lo he dicho, fue un...

—¡No vuelvas a decirlo! ¡Como si yo creyera en hechizos, perdedor!

—Soy el mismo, por debajo, y si me besas, todo será como debería ser. Dominaremos la escuela. Por favor. Sólo un beso más.

Me miró como si fuera a hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia mí. Pero cuando me incliné para besarla, se agachó bajo mi brazo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Tanya! ¡Vuelve! —La perseguí por el apartamento, sin pensar siquiera en Esme ni en nada—. ¡Por favor! ¡Te quiero, Tanya!.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Abrió la puerta—. Llámame si superas esto. —Salió corriendo al vestíbulo.

Yo corrí hasta la puerta.

—¿Tanya?

—¿Qué? —Estaba acribillando el botón del ascensor, intentando meterle prisa.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

—Oh, créeme, Tony, no se lo contaré ni a un alma. Pensarían que estoy chiflada. Debo estar chiflada. —Me miró de nuevo y se estremeció.

Llegó el ascensor, y se fue. Yo volví a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama. Todavía podía oler su fragancia, y no olía bien. No había amado a Tanya, así que no era una sorpresa que ella tampoco me amara a mí. Debía ser por eso que el beso no había funcionado. La bruja había dicho... yo tenía que estar enamorado.

Nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera cuando era normal, nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera estar conmigo, a no ser que fuera por quién era, las cosas que tenía, y lo bueno que era montando fiestas. No me había importado mucho antes. Yo sólo quería lo mismo que querían las chicas, pasar un buen rato. Ya habría tiempo para otras cosas después.

¿Pero qué probabilidad había de encontrar a alguien que realmente me amara ahora? Y tal vez amarla a cambio sería la parte más difícil de todas.

**---------**

A saber: Los médicos no pueden curar que seas una bestia.

Durante las siguientes semanas, mi padre y yo viajamos por todo Nueva York y hablamos con una docena de médicos, los cuales nos dijeron en diversos idiomas y con diversos acentos que estaba jodido.

Viajamos fuera de Nueva York y visitamos a brujas y también a expertos en vudú. Todos dijeron lo mismo: No sabían cómo me había convertido en lo que era, pero no podían curarlo.

—Lo siento, señor Masen —le dijo a mi padre el último médico.

Estábamos sentados en una oficina en medio de ninguna parte de Iowa o Idaho o tal vez Illinois. El viaje en coche había durado trece largas y silenciosas horas, y en cuánto nos habíamos bajado en un área de descanso me había vestido como una mujer de Oriente Medio, con túnicas cubriéndome el cuerpo y la cara. El médico trabajaba en un hospital de una ciudad cercana, pero papá lo había arreglado para que nos recibiera en privado, en su casa de fin de semana en el campo. Papá no quería que nadie me viese. Miré por la ventana. La hierba era de un verde que nunca antes había visto, y había rosales de todos los colores. Los miré fijamente. Eran hermosos, justo como Esme había dicho.

—Sí, yo también.

—Realmente disfrutamos con usted en las noticias, señor Masen —dijo el doctor Báthory—. Mi esposa, especialmente, parece sentir algo por usted.

¡Dios mío! ¿Este tipo estaba pidiendo un autógrafo o sugiriendo un trío?

—¿Podría ir a un colegio para ciegos? —interrumpí. El médico se detuvo en medio de su propuesta, o proposición.

—¿Qué, Anthony?

Él había sido el único en llamarme por mi nombre. Había habido un tipo vudú en el East Village que me había llamado engendro de diablo (lo cual, pensé, era tanto un insulto para papá como para mí). Había querido largarme en ese momento, pero papá siguió hablando con él hasta el amargo final cuando... sorpresa, sorpresa... no pudo ayudarme.

No era que realmente culpase a alguien por no querer cargar conmigo. Yo no hubiese querido cargar conmigo tampoco, razón por la cual creía que lo que estaba sugiriendo era tan brillante.

—Un colegio para ciegos —dije—. Tal vez podría ir a uno de esos.

Sería perfecto. Una chica ciega no podría ver lo feo que era, así podría poner en marcha el encanto Masen y hacer que me amase. Luego, una vez fuera transformado, podría simplemente regresar a mi antiguo colegio.

—Pero no eres ciego, Anthony —dijo el médico.

—¿Pero no podemos decirles que lo soy? ¿Que perdí la vista en algún insólito accidente de caza o algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es que no comprenda lo que sientes, Anthony.

—Sí, claro.

—No, de verdad. Lo comprendo, un poco. Cuando era adolescente, tenía un cutis muy malo. Probé cada medicación y preparado que existía, y mejoraba un tiempo, luego empeoraba otra vez. Me sentía muy feo y tímido, estaba seguro de que nadie se fijaría nunca en mí. Pero con el tiempo, crecí y me casé. —Señaló una foto de una bonita mujer rubia.

—¿Con el tiempo quiere decir después de terminar la carrera de medicina y hacer una tonelada de dinero de modo que las mujeres pasaran por alto su aspecto? —dijo papá con brusquedad.

—Papá… —dije. Pero yo había estado pensando lo mismo.

—¿Está comparando esto con el acné? —dijo papá, gesticulando hacia mí— Es una bestia. Se despertó una mañana y era un animal. Seguramente, la ciencia médica…

—Señor Masen, tiene que dejar de decir esas cosas. Anthony no es una bestia.

—¿Cómo lo llamaría usted? ¿Qué terminología hay?

El médico sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé. Pero lo que sé es que es sólo su aspecto físico el que se ve afectado, lo que es en el exterior. —Puso su mano sobre la mía, cosa que nadie había hecho— Anthony, sé que es difícil, pero estoy seguro de que tus amigos aprenderán a aceptarte y a ser amables.

—¿En qué planeta vive? —grité—. Porque definitivamente no es la Tierra. No conozco a nadie amable, doctor Báthory. Y es más, no quiero conocer a nadie así. Suenan como perdedores. No tengo algún problemilla. No estoy en una silla de ruedas. Soy un completo y total monstruo. —Me di la vuelta para que no pudiesen ver como perdía el control.

—Doctor Báthory —dijo mi padre—, hemos visitado a más de una docena de médicos y clínicas. En algún momento… —se detuvo—. Usted me vino altamente recomendado. Si es cuestión de dinero, pagaré lo que sea para ayudar a mi hijo. No será un trabajo pagado por la aseguradora.

—Lo entiendo, señor Masen—dijo el médico—. Desearía…

—No se preocupe por el riesgo. Firmaré una renuncia. Creo que ambos, Anthony y yo, estamos de acuerdo en que preferiríamos arriesgar… cualquier cosa antes de que siga viviendo así. ¿No, Tony?

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque comprendí que mi padre estaba diciendo que preferiría verme muerto antes que vivo con este aspecto.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, señor Masen, pero en realidad no es cuestión de dinero o riesgo. Es simplemente que no hay nada que hacer. Creí que quizá con injertos de piel, incluso un trasplante de cara, pero hice algunas pruebas, y…

—¿Qué? —dijo mi padre.

—Fue de lo más extraño, pero la estructura de la piel permaneció inalterada ante todo lo que hice, casi como si no pudiese ser cambiada.

—Eso es absurdo. Todo puede ser cambiado.

—No. No se parece a nada que yo haya visto nunca. No sé lo que lo pudo haberlo causado.

Papá me lanzó otra mirada. Sabía que no quería que le contase a nadie lo de la bruja. Él mismo no lo creía todavía. Aún pensaba que yo había sufrido una enfermedad un poco extraña que podía ser curada mediante la medicina.

El doctor Báthory continuó:

—Realmente me gustaría hacer algunas pruebas más, con propósitos de investigación.

—¿Ayudarán a mi hijo a parecer normal?

—No, pero nos podría ayudar a aprender más acerca de su condición.

—Mi hijo no será un conejillo de indias —dijo papá con brusquedad.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señor Masen. Lo único que puedo sugerir es que usted lleve a Anthony a terapia, para que aprenda a tratar con esto lo mejor que pueda.

Mi padre mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Sí, desde luego, eso haré. Ya lo he estado investigado.

—Bien —El doctor Báthory se giró hacia mí— Y Anthony, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte. Pero tienes que entender que esto no es el fin para ti a menos que dejes que lo sea. Muchas personas con discapacidades logran un gran éxito. Ray Charles, un hombre ciego, tenía tremendas habilidades musicales, y Stephen Hawking, el físico, es un genio a pesar de su enfermedad de las motoneuronas.

—Pero ese es el problema, doc. Yo no soy un genio. Soy simplemente un chico.

—Lo siento, Anthony. —El doctor Báthory se puso de pie y me palmeó el hombro otra vez, como diciendo a la vez "vamos, vamos" y "por favor, sal de aquí". Entendí y me levanté.

Papá y yo apenas hablamos en el coche de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos, papá caminó conmigo desde la limusina hasta la puerta de servicio trasera de nuestro edificio. Me quité el oscuro velo de la cara. Era julio y hacía calor, y aunque intentaba mantener el pelo de mi cara recortado, éste volvía a crecer casi instantáneamente. Papá me hizo gestos para que entrase.

—¿No vienes? —dije.

—No, llego tarde. He perdido bastante trabajo por esta mierda. —Debió ver mi cara porque añadió: —Es una pérdida de tiempo si no logramos nada.

—Claro —Entré. Papá comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero yo dejé que esta me golpeara la espalda.

—¿Todavía seguirás intentando ayudarme?

Estudié la cara de papá. Mi padre era un locutor de noticias, así que era realmente bueno en poner cara seria aún cuando estaba diciendo sandeces. Pero ni siquiera papá pudo evitar que los labios se le crispasen cuando dijo:

—Por supuesto, Tony. Nunca dejaré de intentarlo.

**-----------------**

Esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el Doctor Báthory había dicho, sobre que no podía ayudarme porque yo no podía cambiar. Ahora tenía sentido... cómo tan pronto como me cortaba el pelo, éste volvía a crecer. Lo mismo que con mis uñas... garras ahora.

Papá no estaba en casa, y Esme se había ido a pasar la noche. Papá le había aumentado el sueldo y la había hecho jurar mantener el secreto. Así que saqué un par de tijeras de cocina y una navaja de afeitar. Corté el pelo de mi brazo izquierdo tan corto como pude, luego afeité el resto hasta que estuvo tan liso como antes de mi transformación.

Esperé y observé fijamente mi brazo. No pasó nada. Tal vez el secreto era hacer que estuviera tan al ras como fuera posible, no recortado, sino eliminado de raíz. Incluso si papá tenía que pagar a alguien para que vertiera cera caliente sobre mí cada día, valdría la pena si podía parecer un poco más normal. Volví a mi habitación, sintiendo una oleada de... esperanza... que no había sentido desde ese primer día en que llamé a Tanya para convencerla de que viniera a besarme.

Pero cuando regresé a la luz brillante de mi dormitorio, el pelo me había vuelto a crecer.

Me miré los brazos. Si acaso, el pelo de mi brazo izquierdo parecía más espeso que antes.

Había algo... tal vez un grito... atascado en mi garganta. Me precipité hacia la ventana. Quería aullar... a la siempre amorosa luna, como la bestia de una película de terror. Pero la luna se ocultaba entre dos edificios. De todos modos abrí la ventana y rugí al caliente aire de julio.

—¡Cállate! —Llegó una voz desde el apartamento de abajo. En la calle, una mujer se apresuró, agarrando su monedero. Una pareja se distinguía entre las sombras lejos del poste de alumbrado. Ellos ni repararon en mí.

Corrí a la cocina y escogí el cuchillo más grande de la tabla de cocina. Después me atrincheré en el cuarto de baño y, apretando los dientes contra el dolor, corté de un tajo una sección de mi brazo. Me quedé mirando como fluía la sangre de la incisión. Me gustaba el rabioso dolor rojo de esto. Deliberadamente, aparté la mirada.

Cuando volví a mirar, el agujero se había curado. Yo era indestructible, inmutable. ¿Significaba eso que era sobrehumano, que no podía morir? ¿Y si alguien me pegaba un tiro? Y si así fuera, ¿qué sería peor... morir, o vivir para siempre como un monstruo?

Cuando regresé a la ventana, no había nadie en la calle. Las dos en punto. Quise conectarme, chatear con mis amigos como acostumbraba. Había seguido con la historia de papá sobre la pulmonía hasta que la escuela terminó, después les había dicho a todos que me iba a Europa a pasar el verano, y después a un internado en otoño. Les dije que los vería antes de marcharme en agosto, pero era una mentira. No me importaba. Apenas si me habían enviado algún e-mail. No quería volver a High School Twilight, desde luego no como un monstruo.

En High School Twilight, habíamos tratado mal a la gente si usaban zapatos baratos. Se habrían lanzado sobre mí con picas y antorchas, por mi aspecto. Creerían que sufría alguna enfermedad como pensaba papá, y se alejarían de mí. E incluso si no lo hicieran, no podría soportar ser un monstruo en una escuela donde solía ser uno de la Gente Guapa.

Calle abajo, un indigente avanzaba trabajosamente con una enorme mochila sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo sería ser él, que nadie esperara nada, que nadie quisiera nada de ti? Lo observé hasta que desapareció, como la luna, entre los dos edificios.

Finalmente, me derrumbé sobre la cama.

Cuando mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, había algo duro allí. Deslicé mi mano bajo la almohada y saqué un objeto, luego encendí la luz para ver.

Era un espejo.

No me había mirado en un espejo desde mi transformación, no desde el día en que había roto el que tenía en mi habitación. Recogí éste, un espejo de mano cuadrado con un marco de plata, el mismo que Jane había sostenido ese día en la escuela. Pensé en romperlo en tantos pedazos como fuera posible. Tienes que encontrar satisfacción donde puedas.

Pero capté una visión de mi rostro en él. Era mi propio rostro... mi viejo rostro, esos ojos azules, la cara perfecta que aún era la mía en mis sueños. Sostuve el espejo más cerca, utilizando ambas manos, como si fuera una chica a la que estaba besando.

El reflejo se esfumó, y allí estaba mi rostro de bestia otra vez. ¿Estaba loco? Levanté el espejo.

—¡Espera!

La voz llegaba del espejo. Despacio, lo bajé.

El rostro dentro de éste había cambiado otra vez. Jane, la bruja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No rompas este espejo —dijo ella—. Tiene poderes mágicos.

—¿Sí? —dije—. ¿Y qué?

—Lo digo en serio. Te he estado observando desde hace más de un mes. Veo que has comprendido que no puedes salir de esto con el dinero de papi... dermatólogos, cirujanos plásticos. Tu padre incluso llamó a esa clínica en Costa Rica donde se hizo su último tratamiento ultra secreto. Todos te han dicho lo mismo… "Lo siento, chico. Aprende a vivir con esto. Ve a terapia".

—¿Cómo…?

—También vi tu jugada con Tanya.

—No fue una jugada. La besé antes de que me viera.

—Ella no te volvió a cambiar, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, tienes que amar a la persona. Ella tiene que amarte. ¿Amas a Tanya?

No respondí.

—Creo que no. El espejo tiene poderes mágicos. Mira en él, y podrás ver a quien quieras, en cualquier parte del mundo. Piensa en el nombre de alguien, en uno de tus antiguos amigos quizás… —En el espejo, pude verla mofarse cuando dijo "antiguos"—. Pide, y el espejo te mostrará a esa persona, en cualquier parte donde pueda estar.

No quería hacerlo. No quería hacer nada que ella dijera. Pero no pude evitarlo. Pensé en Tanya, y rápidamente, la imagen en el espejo cambió para mostrar el apartamento de Tanya, que seguía como había estado el día del baile. Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá, besuqueándose con algún tío.

—Vale, ¿y qué? —grité, antes de preguntar si Tanya podía oírme.

El rostro en el espejo cambió otra vez a Jane.

—¿Puede ella oírme? —susurré.

—No, sólo yo. Con todos los demás, es de una sola dirección como un monitor de bebé. ¿Alguien más a quién quieras ver?

Comencé a decir que no, pero otra vez, mi subconsciente me traicionó. Pensé en Mike. El espejo volvió al apartamento de Tanya. Mike era el tío que estaba conTanya. Después de un minuto, Jane dijo:

—¿Qué harás a continuación? ¿Volverás a la escuela?

—Claro que no. No puedo ir a la escuela como un monstruo. Estoy más unido a papá. —Miré la hora. Eran más de las diez, y papá no estaba en casa. Me evitaba.

Las pocas semanas con los médicos eran el tiempo más largo que habíamos pasado juntos en… bueno, jamás. Pero yo sabía que no duraría. Volvería a mi antigua vida de ver a papá sólo por televisión. No me había importado antes, cuando tenía una vida. Pero ahora no tenía nada ni a nadie.

—¿Has dedicado algún pensamiento a cómo vas a romper el hechizo?

Me reí.

—Tú podrías cambiarme.

Ella apartó la mirada otra vez.

—No puedo.

—No quieres.

—No, no puedo. El hechizo, sólo tú puedes romperlo. La única forma de deshacerlo es cumpliendo sus términos... que encuentres el verdadero amor.

—No puedo hacer eso. Soy un monstruo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Sí, así te consideras, ¿verdad?

Sacudí el espejo.

—Tú me has hecho así.

—Eras un cabrón odioso. —Hizo una mueca—. ¡Y deja de sacudir el espejo!

—¿Te molesta? —Le di otra sacudida—. Qué pena.

—Tal vez no me equivoqué al transformarte. Tal vez me equivoqué al considerar el ayudarte ahora.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué clase de ayuda puedes darme que yo quiera? Quiero decir, si no puedes cambiarme.

—Puedo darte consejos, y el primero es, no rompas el espejo. Podría serte útil algún día.

Y luego desapareció.

Puse el espejo... suavemente... sobre la mesita de noche.

**--------**

A veces, cuando caminas por Nueva York... probablemente en cualquier parte, pero sobre todo en Nueva York debido a que está tan atestado... ves a esa gente, tíos en sillas de ruedas con muñones de piernas que apenas sobresalen, o gente con quemaduras en las caras.

Tal vez sus piernas volaron en mil pedazos en una guerra, o alguien les tiro ácido encima. En realidad nunca había pensado en ellos. Y si lo hice, lo que pensé fue en cómo pasar a su lado sin que me tocaran. Me daban asco. Pero ahora pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, cómo en un minuto puedes ser normal... hermoso, incluso... y entonces podía pasar algo al minuto siguiente que cambiaba eso. Podías lesionarte más allá de toda reparación. Un monstruo. Yo era un monstruo, y si me quedaban cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años, los pasaría como un monstruo debido a ese minuto en que Jane me lanzó el hechizo después de lo que hice.

Nota curiosa sobre ese espejo. Una vez miré en él, quedé obsesionado. Primero, observé a cada uno de mis amigos (antiguos amigos, como Jane había dicho), cogiéndolos en momentos extraños... regañados por sus padres, hurgándose la nariz, desnudos, o generalmente sin acordarse de mí. Observé a Tanya y Mike otra vez. Estaban juntos, sí, pero Tanya tenía otro novio, un tío que no era de la escuela. Me pregunté si me habría engañado a mí también.

Entonces comencé a observar a otra gente. El apartamento estaba vacío en esas largas semanas de agosto. Esme hacía mis comidas y las dejaba para mí, pero yo sólo salía si oía el sonido de su aspiradora en otra parte de la casa, o si se iba. Recordé su comentario de que temía por mí. Probablemente, pensaba que me lo merecía. La odié por pensar eso.

Inicié un juego en el que sacaba mi anuario y escogía una página, luego señalaba a alguna persona al azar... por lo general a algún perdedor al que habría molestado cuando estaba en la escuela. Leía su nombre, luego miraba en el índice para ver qué actividades realizaban. Creía conocer a todo el mundo en aquella escuela. Pero ahora veía que no había conocido a la mayoría. Ahora me sabía todos sus nombres.

El juego al que jugaba era elegir a una persona, luego intentaba decidir dónde estarían con el espejo. A veces era fácil. Los tecnogenios estaban siempre frente al ordenador.

Los deportistas estaban generalmente fuera, dando vueltas por ahí.

Domingo por la mañana, la foto escogida era Isabella Swan. Me parecía familiar. Entonces comprendí que era la chica del baile, a la que le había dado la rosa, la que se había emocionado tanto, la que me había ganado mi segunda oportunidad. Nunca había reparado en ella en la escuela antes de ese día. Ahora ojeé sus páginas en el anuario, parecían un currículum vitae: Matrícula de Honor Nacional, Matrícula de Honor en francés, Matrícula de Honor en inglés… bueno, todo matrículas de honor.

Debía estar en la biblioteca.

—Quiero ver a Isabella —dije al espejo.

Esperé la biblioteca. El espejo por lo general mostraba la localización, como en una película. Luego esperé una imagen de los leones de cemento, después a Isabella, estudiando aunque fuera agosto.

En cambio, el espejo mostró un vecindario que nunca antes había visto... y que no habría deseado ver. En la calle, dos mujeres con tops tipo tubo muy desgastados discutían. Un drogadicto se derrumbó en un umbral, totalmente drogado. El espejo recorrió un umbral, atravesó una puerta, subió una escalera con un peldaño roto y un portalámparas desnudo con cables colgando de él, para luego aterrizar en un apartamento.

El apartamento tenía la pintura desconchada y suelo de linóleo. Había cajas en lugar de estanterías. Pero todo lo que veías estaba limpio, y Isabella estaba sentaba en medio de esto, leyendo. Al menos había acertado en eso.

Pasó una página, después otra, y otra. Debía llevar observándola leer diez minutos. Sí, era aburrido. Pero era más que eso. En cierto modo era genial que pudiera leer así, y no prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba.

—¡Oye, chica! —llamó una voz, y me sobresalté. Todo había estado tan callado hasta entonces que no había notado que había alguien más en el apartamento con ella. Isabella alzó la vista de su libro.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo... frío. Tráeme una manta, ¿eh? —Isabella suspiró y dejó su libro bocabajo. Eché un vistazo al título. _Jane Eyre_, se titulaba. Tan aburrido estaba en aquel punto que pensé que tal vez lo leería algún día.

—Vale —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres algo de té, también?

Ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Sí. —La respuesta apenas fue más que un gruñido—. Date prisa.

Isabella abrió el grifo y lo dejó correr un rato mientras sacaba una tetera roja abollada. Llenó el recipiente y lo colocó sobre la estufa.

—¿Dónde está esa manta? —La voz sonaba enfadada.

—Voy. Perdón. —Con una mirada hacia atrás, hacia su libro, se dirigió al armario y desdobló una raída manta azul. Se la llevó al hombre echado sobre un viejo sofá. Estaba cubierto con otra manta, así que no pude verle la cara, pero temblaba aun cuando era agosto. Isabella colocó la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Mejor?

—No mucho.

—El té ayudará.

Isabella hizo el té, y buscó algo en el principalmente vacío refrigerador, se rindió, y llevó el té al hombre. Pero él se había dormido. Se arrodilló junto a él un segundo, escuchando. Luego extendió su mano bajo el cojín de sofá como si buscara algo. Nada. Volvió a su lectura, se bebió el té. Yo seguí observando, pero nada más pasó.

----------

Por lo general, sólo observaba a una persona una vez. Pero durante la semana siguiente, seguí volviendo a Isabella. No es que fuera sexy o que hiciera algo interesante.

La mayoría de la gente de Twilight estaba fuera de campamento, o incluso en Europa. Así que podría haber observado a alguien en el Louvre si hubiera querido. O, mejor aún, podría haber visto el cuarto de las duchas de un campamento lleno de chicas desnudas... vale, eso lo hice. Pero por lo general, observaba leer a Isabella. ¡No podía creer que leyera tanto en verano! A veces se reía, leyendo su libro, y una vez incluso gritó. Yo no sabía cómo alguien podía sufrir semejante obsesión con los libros.

Un día, mientras estaba leyendo, había habido un ruido... golpes en la puerta. La vi abrirla.

Una mano la agarró. Me sobresalté.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió una voz. Una forma grande y pesada apareció a la vista. No podía verle la cara, sólo sabía que era grande. Me pregunté si debería llamar al 911.

—¿Dónde está qué? —dijo Isabella.

—Sabes muy bien qué. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—No sé de que hablas. —Su voz era tranquila, y se retorció, liberándose del apretón para volver otra vez a su libro.

Él la agarró de nuevo y tiró de ella.

—Dámela.

—Ya no la tengo.

—¡Zorra! —La abofeteó con fuerza. Ella tropezó y se cayó—. La necesito. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo, que me puedes robar? ¡Dámela!

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para agarrarla otra vez, pero Isabella se recuperó, se puso de pie, y corrió a ponerse detrás de la mesa. Agarró su libro y lo sostuvo delante de ella, como si de un escudo se tratara.

—Mantente lejos de mí. Llamaré a la policía.

—No echarías a la policía sobre tu propio padre.

Me tensé ante la palabra padre. ¿Esta piltrafa era su padre? ¿El mismo a quién había arropado la semana anterior?

—No la tengo —dijo ella. Su rostro tenía la mirada implorante de alguien que se esfuerza por no llorar—. La tiré, la eché por el váter.

—¿La tiraste? ¿Cien pavos de caballo? Tú…

—¡No deberías haberla tenido! Prometiste…

Se lanzó hacia ella, pero su andar era inestable y Isabella consiguió escapar y corrió a la puerta. Sosteniendo aún su libro, salió del mugriento apartamento, bajando la escalera agrietada llena de telarañas hacia la calle.

—¡Escápate! —gritó tras ella—. ¡Igual que las guarras de tus hermanas!

Isabella corrió por la calle hasta la estación del metro. La vi bajar las escaleras, hasta que se subió a un vagón. Sólo entonces rompió a llorar.

Lamentaba no poder ir con ella.

---------

**Señor Swan:** Gracias por venir. Hoy, hablaremos de vuestras expectativas de vida después de la transformación.

**Ranita:** a mi jms me gstrn las charcas & no van a gstrme ahra

**DamaSilenciosa:** Ranita, por qué no?

**Ranita:** xq no??? stan mojads!!!!!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Pero tú eres un anfibio

**Ranita:** Y???

**DamaSilenciosa:** Así que consideras que vivir en tierra firme sería preferible al agua, aun cuando puedes respirar bajo el agua. ¿Por qué? ¡Realmente quiero saber!

**Ranita:** por 1 cosa, mi grsa m hace fltar!

_BestiaNYC se ha unido al chat_

**BestiaNYC:** Ya podéis empezar. Estoy aquí.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Ya empezamos.

**BestiaNYC:** Estb bromeando

**Señor Swan:** No siempre estamos seguros contigo, Bestia. Pero bienvenido.

**BestiaNYC:** Me mudo este finde. Este lugar no es seguro.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Tengo un pequeño anuncio para hoy

**Señor Swan:** Qué, es Muda?

**DamaSilenciosa:** He decidido seguir adelante

**Ranita:** intntr la trsnfrmcin?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sí

**BestiaNYC:** Por qué ibas a hacer una cosa tan estúpida?

**Señor Swan:** Bestia, eso no es cortés.

**BestiaNYC:** Pero es estúpido! Por qué arriesgarse con un encantamiento cuándo no tiene xk?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Lo he pensado largo y tendido, Bestia.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat_

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Sé que estoy corriendo un riesgo, un gran riesgo. Si no consigo al tipo, quedaré reducida a espuma de mar. Pero creo que es un riesgo que aceptaré por amor verdadero.

**ChicoOso:** Espuma de mar?

**Ranita:** su amr lo vale

**BestiaNYC:** Puedo decir algo?

**Ranita:** Alguien pde evtarlo?

**BestiaNYC:** Todos los tíos somos idiotas. Podrías estar arriesgándote por un tipo que no lo merece. Nadie vale que te conviertas en espuma de mar.

**DamaSilenciosa****:** Ni siquiera le conoces!

**BestiaNYC:** T tampoco. Estas bajo el mar & él sbr la tierra!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Es perfecto.

**Ranita:** stoy sguro de q lo es

**BestiaNYC:** Yo sólo estoy siendo realista… puede que ni siquiera se fije en ti. No dijiste que debes entregar tu voz?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Le salvé de ahogarse! Oh, olvídalo.

**Ranita:** bstia es un bstia, dama. N djs k t dsanime

_DamaSilenciosa ha abandonado el chat_

**BestiaNYC:** lo siento, pero es realmente duro ser una bestia en NY

* * *

Bueno, amigos/as gracias por leerme una vez más :P quiero dar mi mas profundo a mis seguidores:

_**Kotte-kun:**_ Gracias por tu extensisisisisisisimo Rewiew, de veras, no me lo esperaba :D me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia y toda la super reflexión que hiciste en ella, veo que no soy la única que ha sabido interpretarlo de ése modo, y eso me alegra. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

_**Ale Samaniego:**_ Gracias por ponerme el icono de la carita :P me hizo gracia jeje.

_**Petalos de Furia:**_ Gracias por tu advertencia :O no había caido hasta que tu lo dijistes! Espero que sigas mi historia ;)

_**Marie Sellory:**_ Gracias por dejar Rewiew! Y gracias por seguir mi fic, y debo de responderte que Sí, si lo es (si relees tu review comprenderás :) ).

_**lokaporCullen97:**_ muchachaaaaaaa!!! jajaja ya van 2 review tuyos!! no sabes como me alegro ^^ gracias por seguirme incondicionalmente :)

A **_AliciaConi_** y _**Yeyet Cullen**_ les agradezco también su pequeña aportación :) no os penséis que me olvido :)!!

Bien, pues como habéis visto, este capítulo es más largo dado que no he subido en una semana y media y se acerca navidad, así que quiero ser un poco generosa, puesto que después de las fiestas tendré examen y quizás el próximo capítulo tardaré en subirlo o lo subiré un poco más corto, no sé, no aseguro nada :S depende de como os portéis así tendré vuestros regalos jajaja!!

En cuanto al chat, el internauta que más se acerca (ya que nadie ha vuelto a especular acerca de ello aún habiendo dado la pista de que bella no esta en ese chat y que puse otra pequeña porción) Sigue siendo lokaporCullen97. Felicidades ;)

Bueno, por si no nos vemos, os deseo a todos/as felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo en compañía de vuestros seres queridos, y que no os olvideis de pedir un Edward o Jacob por navidad XD!!

Y recordad, dejad reviews y dadle a GO!!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

P.D: siento mucho si han salatdo las alarmas de la historia 2 o 3 veces pero no podia subir el capítulo correctamente, lo siento!!!


	6. El Castillo

Recordad que esta historia no es mía, esta basada en las historias de Stephanie Meyer y Alex Finn!! sigan apoyándome en mi historia! Disfrutad la lectura :P

* * *

**El Castillo**

Al mes siguiente, me mude. Mi padre compró una casa de piedra arenisca en Brooklyn y me informó de que nos mudaríamos allí. Esme embaló mis cosas sin mi ayuda.

Lo primero en que reparé fueron las ventanas. La casa tenía ventanas anticuadas y prominentes con marcos elaborados. La mayor parte de las casas de la manzana tenían ventanas con pulcras cortinas o persianas que miraban a la calle bordeada de árboles. Obviamente papá no quería que yo viera los árboles... o, para ser más exactos, no quería que nadie me viera a mí. Nuestra casa tenía gruesas y oscuras contraventanas de madera que, incluso cuando estaban abiertas, bloqueaban la mayor parte de la luz y la visibilidad del frente de la casa. Podía oler la madera fresca y el barniz, así supe que eran nuevas. Había alarmas en cada ventana y cámaras de vigilancia sobre cada puerta.

La casa tenía cinco pisos, cada piso era casi tan amplio como nuestro apartamento entero en Manhattan. La primera planta era un apartamento privado completo, con su propia sala de estar y una cocina. Era donde yo viviría. Una enorme pantalla de plasma cubría la mayor parte de una pared en la sala de estar. Tenía un lector de DVD y un surtidor completo de Blockbuster. Todo lo que un inválido necesita.

Detrás del dormitorio se encontraba un jardín tan desnudo y marrón que casi hubiera preferido malas hierbas. Una valla de madera con pinta de ser nueva se extendía en la parte posterior. Incluso aunque no existía puerta alguna, había una cámara de vigilancia empotrada sobre la valla, por si acaso alguien entrara por la fuerza. Papá no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien me viera. Yo no planeaba salir al exterior.

Continuando con el tema inválido, había un estudio en el dormitorio con otra pantalla de plasma, exclusivamente para la PlayStation. Las estanterías estaban llenas de juegos, pero sin ningún libro verdadero.

El cuarto de baño en mi piso no tenía espejo. Las paredes habían sido pintadas recientemente, pero aún podía ver un contorno donde un espejo había sido desatornillado y rellenado.

Esme ya había desempaquetado mis pertenencias... excepto dos cosas que yo no le había dejado ver.

Saqué los dos pétalos de rosa y el espejo de Jane. Los puse bajo algunos suéteres en el cajón inferior de mi cómoda. Me acerqué a la escalera del segundo piso, que tenía otra sala de estar, un comedor, y una segunda cocina. Este lugar era demasiado grande sólo para nosotros. ¿Y por qué querría papá mudarse a Brooklyn?

Aquí el cuarto de baño tenía un espejo. No lo miré.

El tercer piso tenía otro dormitorio grande, que estaba decorado como una sala de estar, pero vacío, y un estudio sin libros. Y otra pantalla de plasma.

El cuarto tenía tres dormitorios más. El más pequeño tenía algunas maletas que no reconocí. El quinto piso sólo contenía una pila de trastos... viejos muebles y cajas de libros y revistas, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Estornudé... el polvo se pegaba a mi pelaje de bestia más que de lo que acostumbraba en la gente común... y bajé de vuelta a mi propio apartamento y miré hacia fuera por las puertas francesas hacia el jardín vallado. Mientras estudiaba los alrededores, Esme entró.

—¿Llamaste a la puerta? —dije.

—Ah, lo siento. —Y luego comenzó a gorjear, como una ardilla española—. ¿Le gusta su cuarto, señor Anthony? He hecho para usted... un buen y divertido cuarto.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

Ella miró su reloj.

—Él en trabajo. Las noticias pronto.

—No —dije—. Quiero decir dónde se queda. ¿Dónde está su cuarto? ¿Está arriba?

—No. —Esme dejó de gorjear—. No, señor Anthony. Él no arriba. Yo me quedo.

—Quiero decir cuando regrese.

Esme bajo la mirada.

—Me quedo con usted, señor Anthony. Lo siento.

—No, quiero decir…

Entonces entendí. Me quedé de piedra. Papá no tenía ninguna habitación porque no viviría aquí. Él no se mudaba a Brooklyn, sólo yo. Y Esme, mi nueva guardiana. Mi celadora. Sólo nosotros dos, siempre, mientras que papá vivía una existencia feliz _libre-de-Tony_. Recorrí con la mirada el inexistente espejo, las inexistentes ventanas, las interminables paredes (todas pintadas de alegres colores... las de la sala de estar eran rojas; las de mi piso eran verde esmeralda) ¿Podrían éstas tragarme hasta que no quedara más que el recuerdo de un tipo apuesto que desapareció? ¿Podría ser como aquel chico de la escuela que murió en un accidente en séptimo grado? Todo el mundo lloró por él, pero ahora ni me acordaba de su nombre. Apostaba a que a todos los demás tampoco, igual que olvidarían el mío.

—Es agradable. —Caminé hasta la mesa de noche—. ¿Sólo que dónde está el teléfono?

Silencio.

—No.

—¿No hay teléfono? —Era una mala mentirosa—. ¿Estás segura?

—Señor Anthony…

—Necesito hablar con mi padre. Está planeando… simplemente abandonarme aquí para siempre sin despedirse siquiera… ¿me compra DVDs —Extendí mi mano, barriendo un estante y enviando la mayor parte de su contenido al suelo— para no sentirse culpable por librarse de mí? —Sentía que las paredes de brillante verde se cerraban sobre mí. Me hundí en el sofá—. ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

—Señor Anthony…

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —Derribé más DVDs—. Pareces estúpida. ¿Cuánto te paga para que te quedes conmigo? ¿Triplicó tu sueldo para convencerte de que te quedases aquí con su hijo anormal, fueras mi carcelera y mantuvieras la boca cerrada? Bueno, tu trabajo se iría al garete si me escapo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Continúo mirándome fijamente. Deseé ocultar mi rostro. Recordé lo que me había dicho aquel día sobre que temía por mí.

—Soy malo, ya sabes —le dije—. Por eso tengo este aspecto. Tal vez una noche iré y te cogeré mientras duermes. ¿La gente de tu país cree en esas cosas, en el vudú y los engendros de Satán?

—No. Creemos…

—¿Sabes qué?

—¿Sí?

—No me interesa tu país. No me interesa nada de ti.

—Sé que está triste…

Sentía una ola creciendo en mi cabeza, brotando por mi nariz. Mi padre me odiaba. Ni siquiera me quería en la misma casa con él.

—Por favor, Esme, por favor déjame hablar con él. Necesito hacerlo. No va a despedirte por permitirme hablar con él. No podría encontrar a nadie más que se quedara conmigo.

Me miró atentamente un momento más. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Traeré el teléfono. Espero que esto le ayude. Yo misma lo intenté.

Se marchó. Quise preguntarle que había querido decir con "Yo misma lo intenté". ¿Qué había intentado? ¿Convencer a mi padre de que se quedara conmigo, de que fuera humano, pero había fracasado? La oí subir trabajosamente hasta su habitación, que debía ser la que contenía las maletas. Dios, ella era todo lo que tenía ahora. Podía envenenarme la comida si me ponía demasiado desagradable. ¿A quién le importaría? Me arrodillé en el suelo para recoger los DVDs que había tirado. Era difícil hacerlo con garras, pero al menos mis manos aún tenían la misma forma, con un pulgar como un gorila, no como la pata de un oso. En unos minutos, Esme volvió llevando un teléfono móvil. Entonces de verdad el lugar no tenía ninguna instalación telefónica.

Qué retorcido era mi padre.

—Yo… he recogido la mayor parte de las cosas que había tirado. —Gesticulé con los brazos llenos de DVDs—. Lo siento,Esme .

Ella arqueó una ceja, pero dijo:

—Está bien.

—Sé que no es culpa tuya que mi padre… —me encogí de hombros.

Cogió los juegos que yo aún sostenía.

—¿Quiere que lo llamé yo?

Negué con la cabeza y cogí el teléfono.

—Tengo que hablarle a solas.

Asintió, luego colocó los juegos en el estante y abandonó la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Esme? —La voz de mi padre rezumaba irritación cuando contestó. No mejoraría cuando oyera que era yo.

—No soy Esme. Soy yo, Tony. Tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.

—Tony, estoy en medio de…

—Siempre lo estás. No tardaré mucho. Será más rápido escuchar lo que tengo que decir que discutir conmigo.

—Anthony, sé que no quieres estar ahí, pero en realidad es lo mejor. He tratado de hacerlo lo más comod…

—Me has abandonado aquí.

—Hago lo que es mejor para ti, te protejo de las miradas de la gente, gente que intentaría sacar provecho de esto y…

—Eso es un montón de mierda. —Miré a las paredes verdes cerrándose sobre mí—. Sólo te estás protegiendo a ti mismo. No quieres que nadie sepa de mí.

—Anthony, esta conversación ha terminado.

—No. ¡No te atrevas a colgarme! Si lo haces, iré a la NBC y les concederé una entrevista. Juro por Dios que iré ahora mismo.

Eso lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Anthony?

Quería ir a la escuela, tener amigos, que las cosas fueran como solían ser antes. Eso no iba a pasar. Así que dije:

—Mira, hay algunas cosas que necesito. Consíguelo para mí, y me quedaré donde quieras. De otro modo, me largaré. —Por las gruesas persianas, podía ver que el cielo había oscurecido.

—¿Qué cosas, Tony?

—Necesito un ordenador con Internet. Sé que te preocupa que cometa alguna locura, como llamar a la prensa para que vengan aquí y me saquen una foto. Que les diga que soy tu hijo. Pero no voy a hacerlo... si haces lo que te pido. Sólo quiero sentir que soy parte del mundo, y tal vez… no sé, tal vez unirme a un e-grupo o algo así. —Eso sonó tan poco convincente que casi tuve que cubrirme los oídos contra su patetismo.

—Bien, bien, me ocuparé de ello.

—Segundo, quiero un tutor.

—¿Un tutor? Apenas si eras un estudiante mediocre antes.

—Ahora es diferente. Ahora no tengo nada más que hacer.

Papá no contestó, así que continúe.

—Además, ¿y si logró salir de esta? Quiero decir, me quedé así en un día. Tal vez otro día, estaré mejor. Tal vez la bruja cambie de idea y me transforme otra vez. —Dije todo eso aun cuando sabía que no iba a pasar, y él no me creyó. En el fondo de mi mente, aún creía que quizás podría encontrar a alguien, una chica, tal vez en la red. Por eso quería el ordenador. En realidad no entendía por qué quería un tutor. Papá tenía razón... había odiado la escuela. Pero ahora que estaba fuera de mi alcance, la anhelaba. Además, un tutor sería alguien con quien hablar.

—Me parece que debería continuar con mis estudios.

—Bien. Buscaré a alguien. ¿Qué más?

Inspiré profundamente.

—La tercera cosa es que no quiero que me visites.

Lo dije porque ya sabía que no lo haría. Papá no quería verme de todos modos. Lo había dejado completamente claro. Si venía, sería porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo. No quería eso, sentarme allí, esperando a ver si llegaba y llevarme una decepción cada día que no lo hiciera.

Esperé a ver si protestaba, si por lo menos fingía ser un buen padre.

—Bien —dijo—. Si es lo que quieres, Tony.

Típico.

—Es lo que quiero.

Colgué antes de que poder cambiar de idea y suplicarle que viniera.

* * *

Papá fue rápido. El tutor apareció una semana después.

―Anthony ―Noté que Esme había dejado de llamarme señor Anthony desde que le había gritado. Eso la hacía un poco menos irritante―. Éste es Carlisle Platt. Es profesor.

El tipo que estaba con ella era alto, a finales de la veintena, un empollón total. Llevaba con él un perro, un labrador amarillo, y vestía vaqueros desgastados, demasiado holgados para quedarle bien pero no lo suficientemente grandes como para ser guays, y una camisa azul de botones. Obviamente de escuela pública, y ni siquiera una escuela pública guay. Se adelantó un paso.

―Hola, Anthony.

No huyó gritando al verme. Eso era un punto a su favor. El lado negativo era que no miraba hacia mí. Parecía como si mirara a un lado.

―¡Aquí! ―Agité las manos―. Esto no va funcionar si no puedes ni siquiera mirarme.

El perro dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido.

El tipo... Carlisle... rió.

―Eso puede ser un poco difícil.

―¿Por qué? ―exigí saber.

―Porque soy ciego.

Oh.

―¡Siéntate, Piloto! ―dijo Carlisle. Pero Piloto se estaba paseando, negándose a sentarse.

Esto era un universo absolutamente paralelo. Mi padre había ido y encontrado... o más probablemente, había hecho que su secretaria encontrara... un tutor ciego, así sería incapaz de ver lo feo que era yo.

―Oh, guau, lo siento. ¿Este es… es tu perro? ¿Vivirá aquí? ¿Vivirás tú aquí?

Nunca antes había conocido a una persona ciega, aunque los había visto en el metro.

―Sí ― Carlisle gesticuló hacia el perro―. Este es Piloto. Ambos debemos vivir aquí. Tu padre fue inflexible al respecto.

―Apuesto a que sí. ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mí? Lo siento. ¿Quieres sentarte? ―Cogí su brazo.

Él lo apartó de un tirón.

―Por favor, no hagas eso.

―Lo siento. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

―No se agarra a la gente. ¿Te gustaría que yo te agarrara? Si quieres ofrecer asistencia, pregunta a la persona si la necesita.

―Vale, vale, lo siento. ―Esto estaba siendo un gran comienzo. Pero necesitaba llevarme bien con este tipo―. ¿La necesitas?

―Gracias, no. Puedo arreglármelas.

Usando un bastón en el que yo tampoco había reparado, se abrió paso alrededor del sofá y se sentó. El perro continuó mirándome, como si creyera que yo era una especie de animal que podría atacar a su dueño. Dejó escapar otro fuerte gruñido.

―¿Te dice a dónde ir? ―pregunté. No estaba asustado. Sabía que si el perro me mordía, simplemente me curaría. Me agaché y miré directamente a los ojos del perro. Estaba bien, pensé. El perro se sentó, después se tendió. Me miraba, pero había dejado de gruñir.

―En realidad no. Encuentro mi propio camino, pero si estoy a punto de bajar un tramo de escaleras, él deja de caminar.

―Nunca he tenido un perro ―dije, pensando cuan tonto sonaba eso después de decirlo. Pobre niño rico de Nueva York.

―No tendrás este tampoco. Es mío.

―Comprendo. ― Strike dos―. Tranqui. ―Me senté en la silla opuesta a Carlisle. El perro continuaba mirándome, pero la mirada era diferente, como si estuviera intentando resolver si yo era un animal o un hombre―. ¿Qué te contó mi padre sobre mí?

―Dijo que eras un inválido que necesitaba enseñanza en casa para mantenerse al día en sus estudios. Eres un estudiante muy serio, según tengo entendido.

Me reí.

―Inválido, ¿eh?

Inválido era acertado. Como en in-válido. No válido.

―¿Mencionó qué enfermedad tengo?

Carlisle se removió en su asiento.

―En realidad, no. ¿Hay algo que querrías discutir?

Asentí con la cabeza antes de comprender que él no podía verme.

―Algo que podrías querer saber. Mira, la cuestión es que estoy perfectamente sano. Simplemente soy un monstruo.

Las cejas de Carlisle se alzaron ante la palabra monstruo, pero no dijo nada.

―No, de verdad. En primer lugar, tengo pelo por todo el cuerpo. Pelo espeso como el de un perro. También tengo colmillos, y garras. Esos son mis puntos malos. El bueno es que parezco estar hecho de teflón. Me cortas, y me curo. Podría ser un superhéroe, sólo que si alguna vez intentara salvar a alguien de un edificio en llamas, al echar una mirada a mi rostro correrían gritando hacia las llamas.

Me detuve. Carlisle todavía no respondía, sólo me miraba como si pudiera verme mejor que los demás, como si pudiera ver cómo solía ser yo.

Finalmente, dijo:

―¿Has terminado?

¿Si he terminado? ¿Quién hablaba así?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Soy ciego, no estúpido. No vas a quedarte conmigo. Tenía la impresión… tu padre dijo que querías un tutor. Si no es ese el caso…

Se puso de pie.

―¡No! No lo has pillado. No estoy intentando tomarte el pelo. Lo que digo es cierto. ―Miré al perro―. Piloto lo sabe. ¿No te das cuenta del modo tan extraño en que ha estado actuando? ―Extendí mi brazo hacia Carlisle. El perro dejó escapar otro gruñido, pero le miré a los ojos, y se detuvo―. Aquí. Toca mi brazo.

Me subí la manga de la camisa, y Carlisle tocó mi brazo. Retrocedió.

―¿Ese es tu… no es un abrigo que lleves puesto o algo así?

―Siéntelo. Sin costuras. ―Giré el brazo, para que pudiera palpar―. No puedo creer que no te lo dijera.

―Puso algunas condiciones bastante… extrañas para mi empleo.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Me ofreció un salario enorme y el uso de una tarjeta de crédito para todos los gastos... no puedo decir que me opusiera a eso. Me exigió vivir aquí. El salario sería pagado a través de una corporación, y nunca debía preguntar quién era él o por qué me había contratado. Se me pidió que firmara un contrato de tres años, extinguible a su voluntad. Si me quedaba tres años, él pagaría mis préstamos estudiantiles y me enviaría a un programa de doctorado. Finalmente, tenía que aceptar no contar mi historia a los medios ni escribir un libro. En realidad asumí que eras una estrella de cine.

Me reí de eso.

―¿Te dijo quién era él?

―Un hombre de negocios, dijo.

―¿Y no creyó que yo te lo diría? Hablaremos ―dije―. Es decir, asumiendo… ¿todavía quieres trabajar aquí, ahora que sabes que no soy una estrella de cine, que sólo soy un monstruo?

―¿Quieres que trabaje aquí?

―Sí. Eres la primera persona con la que he hablado en tres meses aparte de los médicos y el ama de llaves.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

―Entonces quiero trabajar aquí. En realidad estaba por dejarlo cuando creía que eras una estrella de cine, pero necesitaba el dinero―. Extendió su mano. La cogí. ―Me alegro de trabajar contigo, Anthony.

―Anthony Masen hijo de Aro Masen. ―Estreché su mano, disfrutando de su expresión sorprendida―. ¿Dices que mi padre te dio una tarjeta de crédito?

* * *

Hay que decir que Carlisle y yo nos hicimos amigos durante la semana siguiente, a costa de la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Pedimos libros primero, porque yo era un estudiante serio ahora. Libros de texto, pero novelas también, y versiones en Braille para Carlisle. Era bastante guay verlo leer con las manos. Compramos muebles y una radio por satélite para la habitación de Carlisle. Intentó decir que no deberíamos gastar tanto, pero no discutió con mucha insistencia.

Se lo conté todo a Carlisle acerca de Jane y la maldición.

—Ridículo —dijo—. No existen las brujas. Será una enfermedad.

—Eso lo dices porque no puedes verme, si pudieras creerías en las brujas.

Le dije cuánto necesitaba encontrar un amor verdadero para romper la maldición. Incluso aunque dijo que no, creo que finalmente comenzó a creerme.

—He elegido un libro que creo te gustará. — Carlisle señaló a la mesa. Cogí el libro, _El Jorobado de Notre-Dame._

—¿Estás loco? Tiene, como, quinientas páginas.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Échale un vistazo, tiene mucha acción. Si resulta que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para leerlo, entonces buscaremos otra cosa.

Pero lo leí. Las horas y los días pasaban y yo leía. Me gustaba leer en las habitaciones de la quinta planta. Había un sofá antiguo que empujé hasta la ventana. Me quedaba sentado durante horas, algunas veces leyendo, otras observando el paso de la gente de camino a la estación de metro o yendo de compras, la gente de mi edad yendo a la escuela o haciendo novillos. Sentía como si los conociera a todos.

Pero también leía acerca de Quasimodo, el jorobado, que vivía en la catedral de Notre-Dame. Por supuesto, sabía por qué Carlisle había sugerido el libro, porque Quasimodo era como yo, encerrado lejos de todo. Y en mi habitación de la quinta planta, mirando por encima de la ciudad, me sentía como él. Quasimodo observaba a los parisinos y a una bella chica gitana, Esmeralda, que bailaba abajo a lo lejos. Yo observaba Brooklyn.

—Ese autor, Víctor Hugo, debe haber sido un tipo divertido —le dije a Carlisle en una de nuestras tutorías—. Creo que me hubiera gustado irme con él de fiesta.

Estaba siendo sarcástico. El libro era absolutamente deprimente, como si el autor odiara a la gente.

—Era subversivo —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque hizo que el cura fuera el malo, y que el feo fuera el bueno?

—Eso es parte de la cuestión. Mira, tú eres lo suficientemente listo como para leer este libro tan largo.

—No es un libro difícil —sabía lo que Carlisle estaba intentando hacer... animarme a leer algo más difícil aún. Aun así, sonreí para mí mismo. Nunca me había considerado inteligente. Algunos de mis profesores decían que lo era, pero que no tenía buenas calificaciones porque no me "esforzaba" demasiado, una de esas cosas que dicen los profesores y que te crean problemas con tus padres. Pero quizás fuera cierto. Me pregunté si quizás el ser feo me hacía más inteligente. Carlisle decía que cuando la gente es ciega, los otros sentidos... como el oído y el gusto... se hacen más fuertes para compensar. ¿Será posible que sea más inteligente para compensar mi monstruosidad?

Normalmente, leía por las mañanas, y hablábamos por las tardes. Carlisle me llamaba alrededor de las once.

Un sábado, no me llamó. No me di cuenta al principio porque estaba leyendo una parte importante del libro, donde Quasimodo rescata a Esmeralda de la ejecución, después se la lleva a la catedral gritando "¡Santuario! ¡Santuario!". Pero aunque Quasimodo rescata a Esmeralda, ella ni siquiera puede mirarlo. Es demasiado feo.

¡Hablando de depresión! He oído que el reloj marca las doce. Decidí bajar.

—¡Arriba, Carlisle! ¡Es el momento de adquirir sabiduría!

Pero Esme se encontró conmigo en el rellano de la tercera planta.

—No está aquí, Tony, tenía una cita muy importante. Dijo que te dijera que se tomaba el día libre.

—Mi vida entera es un día libre.

—Volverá pronto.

Ya no me apetecía leer, así que después del almuerzo, me conecté a internet. La semana pasada había encontrado ese maravilloso portal donde puedes ver la tierra desde un satélite. Desde entonces, he encontrado el Empire State Building, Central Park y la estatua de La Libertad. He encontrado mi casa. ¿No sería guay encontrar Notre Dame en París? Escojo Nueva York otra vez, desplazándome desde el Empire State Building hasta Saint Patrick. ¿Sería Notre Dame tan grande como Saint Patrick? De verdad, necesitaba un atlas y una guía de viaje. Pedí una online.

Entonces, ya que estaba conectado y no tenía nada que hacer, visité . Había oído hablar de él a la gente de la escuela que se conectaba online. Quizás pudiera conocer a alguien así, hacer que se enamorara de mí en el Messenger, y arreglar una delicada explicación sobre la cuestión bestia más tarde.

Entré en MySpace y busqué chicas. Todavía tenía mi perfil de cuando era un Anthony normal. Nunca había intentado conocer a nadie por MySpace con anterioridad, nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Entonces añadí unas pocas fotos más, un poquito más de descripción, y contesté todas las preguntas sobre mis intereses (hockey), película favorita (Orgullo y Prejuicio... Tanya me había obligado a verla y yo había odiado cada minuto, pero sabía que a las chicas les gustaban estas cosas), y héroes (mi padre, por supuesto... sonaba sensible). A la pregunta ¿qué buscas? Contesté "mi amor verdadero", porque era la pura verdad.

Comencé a buscar. No había una categoría para mi edad, por lo que escogí entre 18 y 20, ya que sabía que todo el mundo mentía sobre la edad. Obtuve setenta y siete perfiles.

Cliqué en algunos. Unos cuantos se convirtieron en páginas de sexo de pago. Intenté evitar todos los que contenían la palabra perversión, pero finalmente, encontré uno que parecía normal. El nombre era Shygrrl23, pero el perfil estaba vacío excepto por esto:

_Se me considera un tipo raro de chica. No creo que haya realmente nadie como yo ahí fuera. Mido 1,58, rubia, ojos azules. Bueno, puedes ver las fotos. Me gusta bailar y estar con mis amigos. Me gusta la gente que tiene los pies en el suelo, también me gusta ir de fiesta. Voy a UCLA, dónde estudio para ser actriz. Me gusta divertirme y vivir la vida intensamente…_

Miré al espejo.

–Muéstrame a Shygrrl23 —le dije.

La imagen mostró una clase y se centró en una chica... una chica que claramente no tenía ni un segundo más de doce años. Pulsé el botón escape del teclado.

Cliqué en otro perfil, y en otro. Intenté escoger perfiles que estuvieran en otro estado, porque así no tendría que quedar demasiado pronto. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a decirles: "¿Soy la bestia con la flor amarilla en la solapa?" "Tengo dos años para enamorarme y hacer que alguien se enamore de mí".

—Muestra a Stardancer112—ordené al espejo.

Unos catorce.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, navegué por MySpace y por Xanga. En realidad circular sería un término más acertado. Los siguientes perfiles que miré resultaron ser:

Un ama de casa cuarentona que pedía una foto desnudo.

Un viejo.

Una niña de 10 años.

Un agente de policía.

Todos decían tener mi edad y ser mujeres. Tenía la esperanza de que el policía estuviera allí para intentar atrapar a los demás pervertidos. Escribí una alerta a la niña de diez años, y me respondió gritando que yo no era su madre.

Esme entró con la aspiradora.

—Ah, no sabía que estabas aquí, Anthony. ¿Puedo aspirar la habitación?

—Claro, sólo estoy en internet. —Sonreí—. Intentando conocer a una chica.

—¿Una chica? —Se acercó y miró la pantalla—. Ah —Frunció el ceño o algo así, y pensé que no estaba seguro de si ella sabía lo que era una sala de chat, o qué era internet ya que estábamos—. Bien, estaré callada. Gracias.

Miré por ahí un poco más. Había unas pocas personas que parecían normales, pero ninguna de ellas estaba online. Volvería más tarde.

Después pasé otra media hora en Google buscando palabras como bestia, transformación, hechizo, maldición... ya sabes, sólo para ver si este tipo de cosas le habían pasado a alguien más fuera de los cuentos de Grimm o Shrek. Encontré la website más extraña dirigida por alguien llamado Charlie Swan, con una lista de chats, incluyendo uno de gente que se ha transformado en otras cosas. Con toda probabilidad sería un grupito de adolescentes, lleno del tipo de gente al que le gusta escribir fanfics de Harry Potter. De todas formas, decidí volver allí otro día.

Finalmente, me desconecté. Había oído a Carlisle volver horas antes, pero no había subido a hablar conmigo.

—¡Carlisle, el día libre ha terminado! —grité.

Ninguna respuesta. Comprobé las demás plantas. Ni rastro de Carlisle. Finalmente, volví a mi propio apartamento.

—Anthony, ¿eres tú?—Su voz venía del jardín. Yo no había estado allí desde el primer día. Era demasiado deprimente mirar la valla de dos metros veinte que papá había puesto para que la gente no me viera, así que mantenía las cortinas cerradas.

Pero Carlisle estaba fuera.

—¿Un poco de ayuda, Anthony?

Me acerqué a fuera. Carlisle estaba rodeado de macetas y plantas, tierra y palas. De hecho, estaba atrapado contra el muro por una enorme bolsa de basura.

—¡Carlisle, menuda pinta! —grité a través de la puerta de cristal.

—Yo no puedo decir que pinta tienes tú —dijo—. Pero si te ves como suenas, pareces un gilipollas. Por favor, ayúdame.

Salí y le ayudé a levantar la bolsa de tierra. Se desparramó por todos sitios, la mayor parte sobre Carlisle.

—Perdón.

Entonces fue cuando vi que había estado plantando rosales, docenas de ellos. Rosas en cada parterre y maceta; y rosas trepadoras en enrejados. Rojas, amarillas, rosas, y lo peor de todo, rosas blancas que me recordaban la que había acabado siendo la peor noche de mi vida. No quería mirarlas, y aún así me acerqué más. Extendí el brazo para tocar una. Salté. Una espina. Mis garras salieron. Como en _El león y el ratón_, pensé. Busqué la espina y ésta salió. El agujero se curó.

—¿Qué pasa con las rosas? —dije.

—Me gusta la jardinería y como huelen las rosas. Estoy cansado de que te escondas tras las cortinas. He pensado que quizás un jardín alegre las cosas. He decidido aceptar tu consejo de gastar el dinero de tu padre.

—¿Cómo sabes que las cortinas están cerradas?

—Una habitación está fría cuando todo está cerrado y vacío. No has visto el sol desde que estas aquí.

—¿Crees que plantar algunas flores cambiará algo? —Le di un puñetazo a un rosal, que se vengó arañándome la mano—. Seguro, seré como los de uno de esos reality shows…"La vida de Tony era vacía y desesperada. Entonces un regalo de rosas lo cambió todo…" ¿eso es lo que piensas?

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—A todo el mundo le viene bien un poco de belleza…

—¿Qué sabes tú de belleza? No me conoces de nada.

—No siempre he sido ciego. Cuando era pequeño mi abuela tenía un jardín de rosas. Me enseñó cómo cuidarlas. "Una rosa puede cambiar tu vida", solía decir. Murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Fue el mismo año que empecé a perder la vista.

—¿Empezaste? Pero yo pensaba… sí, una rosa puede cambiar tu vida.

—Al principio, no podía ver por las noches. Después llegó la visión periférica restringida que me volvió loco porque ya no podía jugar al béisbol, lo cual daba asco porque era bastante bueno. Finalmente, apenas podía ver en absoluto.

—Guau, eso debió ser realmente aterrador.

—Gracias por la simpatía, pero los reality shows no son para mí. — Carlisle olisqueó una rosa roja—. Su olor me recuerda esa época. Puedo verlas en mi mente.

—Yo no huelo nada.

—Inténtalo cerrando los ojos.

Lo hice. Él me tocó el hombro, guiándome hacia las flores.

—Vale, ahora huele.

Inhalé. Tenía razón. El aire estaba lleno de la fragancia de las rosas. Pero eso me llevó de vuelta al olor de esa noche. Pude verme a mí mismo sobre el escenario con Tanya, después de vuelta en mi habitación con Jane. Sentí mi estómago revolverse. Di un paso atrás.

—¿Cómo supiste cuales comprar? —Mis ojos seguían cerrados.

—Encargué lo que quería y esperé lo mejor. Cuando vino el repartidor, las clasifiqué por colores. Puedo ver un poco los colores.

—¿Ah, sí? —Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿De qué color son éstas entonces?

Carlisle se alejó de mí.

—Esas son las de la maceta con la cara de Cupido.

—¿Pero cuál es su color?

—Las que están en la maceta de Cupido son blancas.

Abrí los ojos. Blancas. Las rosas que habían despertado recuerdos tan fuertes eran blancas. Recordé a Esme diciendo: "Los que no saben cómo ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca serán felices".

—¿Quieres ayudar a plantar el resto? —preguntó Carlisle.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hay que hacerlo.

Carlisle tuvo que mostrarme cuanta tierra poner en las macetas, fertilizante, musgo y turba.

—¿El chico de ciudad nunca ha hecho esto antes? —se burló.

—La florista entregaba un ramo cada semana.

Carlisle rió y luego dijo.

—Lo dices en serio.

Apreté la maceta de plástico para soltar la tierra como Carlisle me había mostrado, después levanté la planta y la puse en su lecho.

—A Esme le gustaban las rosas blancas.

—Deberías llevarle algunas.

—No sé.

—En realidad, fue ella quien sugirió lo del jardín. Me dijo que pasabas las mañanas en la planta alta mirando a través de la ventana. "Como una flor, buscando el sol", eso es lo que dijo. Está preocupada por ti.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—No tengo idea, quizás tiene un corazón amable.

—No creo. Es porque cobra por ello.

—Cobra tanto si eres feliz como si no, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón. No tenía sentido. Nunca había sido nada más que grosero con Esme, pero aquí estaba ella, haciendo tareas extra para mí, tanto como Carlisle.

—No hay problema. —Pateó la bolsa de fertilizante en mi dirección, para recordarme qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que poner a continuación.

Más tarde, recogí tres rosas blancas y se las llevé a Esme. Tenía intención de dárselas, pero cuando subí las escaleras me sentí estúpido. Así que las dejé junto a los fogones, dónde ella haría la cena más tarde. Tenía la esperanza de que supiera que se las había llevado yo, no Carlisle. Pero cuando bajó para traerme la bandeja, fingí estar en el baño y le grité que la dejara junto a la puerta

* * *

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que me mudé a Brooklyn, salí a la calle. Esperé hasta la noche, y aunque estábamos a principios de octubre, llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso con capucha, que me coloqué sobre la cara. Envolví una bufanda alrededor de mi barbilla y mejillas. Caminé pegado a los edificios, girando para que la gente no me viera, escondiéndome en callejones para evitar acercarme demasiado a alguien. No debería tener que hacer esto, pensé. Soy Anthony Masen. Soy alguien especial. No debería verme reducido a andar a hurtadillas por callejones, escondiéndome detrás de los contenedores de basura, esperando a que algún desconocido grite, "Monstruo". Debería estar con la gente. Aún así, me escondí y me agaché y anduve a escondidas y afortunadamente pasé desapercibido. Eso fue lo más extraño. Nadie me vio, ni siquiera los que parecían mirarme directamente. Irreal.

Sabía dónde quería ir. Seth Clearwater, de mi clase en Twilight, celebraba las fiestas más populares en casa de sus padres en el SoHo cuando estos estaban fuera. Había estado observando el espejo, así que sabía que estarían fuera este fin de semana. No podía ir a la fiesta... no como un desconocido, y desde luego no como yo mismo, como Anthony Masen reducido a la nada.

Pero creí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría quedarme fuera de la fiesta y ver a la gente entrando y saliendo. Podía observarlos desde Brooklyn, claro. Pero quería estar allí. Nadie me reconocería. Mi único riesgo era que si alguien me veía, sería capturado, tratado como un monstruo, tal vez me convertiría en una criatura del zoológico. No era un riesgo pequeño. Pero mi soledad me hizo afrontarlo. Podría hacerlo.

Y aún así, la gente pasaba junto a mí, parecía mirarme, pero sin verme.

¿Me atrevería a coger el metro? Me atreví. Era el único modo. Encontré la estación que había visto tantas veces desde mi ventana, y de nuevo volvió a mí la idea de que me metieran en un zoológico y que mis amigos fueran allí de excursión para verme, compré un bono de metro y esperé al siguiente tren.

Cuando llegó, no estaba abarrotado. La hora punta había pasado. A pesar de todo, me senté separado de los demás pasajeros, cogiendo el peor asiento en la parte de atrás. Miré por la ventana. Aun así, una mujer de un asiento cercano se apartó cuando me senté. La observé, reflejada en el cristal, cuando pasó a mi lado, conteniendo el aliento. Hubiera podido ver mi reflejo animal si hubiese mirado. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente continuó, dando bandazos contra el movimiento del tren, arrugando la nariz como si oliera algo desagradable. Se fue a la parte más lejana del vagón a sentarse, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces lo entendí. ¡Por supuesto! Hacía calor. Con mi bufanda y mi grueso abrigo, parecía un indigente. Eso es lo que creían que era, la gente en la calle y en el tren. Por eso no me habían mirado. Nadie miraba a los indigentes. Era invisible. Podría caminar por las calles, y mientras mantuviera la cara algo escondida, nadie repararía en mí. Era libre, en cierto modo.

Envalentonado, miré a mi alrededor. Bastante seguro, nadie me miraba a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba sus libros, o a sus amigos, o simplemente… a otro lado.

Llegué a la calle Spring y salí, no tan cuidadosamente esta vez. Me abrí paso por las calles más iluminadas, ajustándome la bufanda alrededor del cuello, ignorando la sofocante sensación, y quedándome a un lado. Mi mayor miedo era que Tanya me viera. Si hubiera cometido el error de hablar de mí a alguien, seguramente se habrían burlado de ella. Y por tanto estaría deseosa de señalarme, para que supieran que no mentía.

Llegué al apartamento de Seth. Tenía portero, así que no podía ir por el vestíbulo. De todos modos no quería, no quería tratar con la luz, las caras, el hecho de que la fiesta se estuviera celebrando sin mí, como si yo no importara. Había un gran macetero junto a la puerta. Esperé hasta que no hubo nadie cerca, luego me deslicé debajo, poniéndome cómodo. Un perfume familiar llenaba el aire, y levanté la mirada hacia la planta. Carlisle habría estado orgulloso de mí por notarlo.

La fiesta probablemente habría empezado alrededor de las ocho, o incluso a las nueve, los últimos estaban entrando. Yo miraba como si la fiesta fuera un programa de cámara oculta, viendo cosas que se suponía no debía ver, chicas sacándose la ropa interior de sus traseros, o tomando una última dosis de algo antes de entrar en el edificio, tipos hablando de lo que tenían en los bolsillos y que usarían más tarde. Podría haber jurado que algunos de mis amigos miraron hacia mí, pero nadie me vio. Nadie gritó, "¡monstruo!" A nadie siquiera parecía importarle. Estaba bien, pero mal al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces llegó ella. Tanya. Tenía los labios pegados a Erick Yorkie, uno de los chicos de último año, en un gran Despliegue Público de Afecto mostrado ante mis ojos como una película clasificada para mayores. Podían hacerlo delante de mí porque yo era, una vez más, invisible. Comencé a preguntarme si tal vez en realidad lo era. Finalmente, entraron.

Así fue cómo pasó la noche. La gente venía. La gente se iba. Alrededor de medianoche, cansado y demasiado acalorado, pensé en largarme. Pero entonces fue cuando oí una voz familiar a unos pasos por encima de mi cabeza.

—Una fiesta salvaje, ¿eh? —Era Mike.

Estaba con otro antiguo amigo mío, Sam Uley.

—La mejor —dijo Sam—. Mejor aún que la del año pasado.

—¿Cuál fue la del año pasado? —dijo Mike —. Probablemente estoy demasiado hecho polvo como para recordarlo.

Me acuclillé más aún, deseando que se fueran. Entonces oí mi nombre.

—Ya sabes —dijo Sam—. El año pasado, cuando Anthony Masen trajo a esa guarra que se pasó la mitad de la noche con la mano en sus pantalones.

Mike se rió.

—Anthony Masen, un nombre del pasado. El bueno de Tony.

Me sentí a mí mismo sonreír y acalorarme más aún en mi largo abrigo.

—Sí, ¿qué habrá sido de él? —dijo Sam.

—Se fue a un internado.

—Supongo que pensaba que era demasiado bueno para nosotros, ¿eh?

Me quedé mirándolos, especialmente a Mike, esperando que me defendiera.

—No me sorprendería —dijo Mike—. Siempre pensó que era muy bueno cuando estaba aquí: el señor... Mi-Padre-da-las-noticias".

—Qué gilipollas.

—Sí. Me alegro de que el tipo se fuera —dijo Mike.

Aparté la cara de ellos. Finalmente, se marcharon.

Mi cara, mis orejas ardían. Todo había sido una mentira... mis amigos en Twilight. Mi vida entera. Qué diría la gente si me viera ahora... me habían odiado incluso cuando era guapo. Aún no sé cómo llegué a casa. Nadie reparó en mí. A nadie le importó. Jane había tenido razón, en todo.

* * *

Estaba en MySpace otra vez.

—Muéstrame a Angelbaby1023 —le dije al espejo.

En lugar de eso, me mostró la cara de Jane.

—No funcionará, lo sabes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Liberándote de tus delirios. No funcionará, intentar conocer a alguien a través de la red, encontrar el amor de esa manera. No funcionará.

—¿Por qué diablos no? Quiero decir, está claro que algunos fingen, pero no todos pueden...

—No puedes enamorarte a través de un ordenador. No es amor verdadero.

—La gente se conoce a través de la red todo el tiempo. Incluso se casan.

—Una cosa es conocer gente en la red, luego conocerse en persona y enamorarse. Otra totalmente distinta es llevar una relación completa en la red, convencerte a ti mismo de que te has enamorado a treinta estados de distancia…

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Tú crees que la apariencia no debería importar. Con Internet, realmente es así. La personalidad lo es todo. —Entonces descubrí cual era su problema—. Estás disgustada porque he encontrado una solución a tu maldición, una forma de conocer gente sin que se queden alucinados por lo que le has hecho a mi aspecto.

—Eso no es así. Te hechicé para darte una lección. Si la aprendes, genial. No te aconsejo para fastidiar; estoy intentando ayudarte. Pero esto no funcionará.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque no puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces. Ese perfil tuyo está lleno de mentiras.

—Leíste mi correo electrónico. No va eso contra la....

—Me encanta salir e ir de fiesta con mis amigos...

—¡Basta!

—Mi padre y yo estamos realmente unidos...

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Me cubrí los oídos, pero sus palabras todavía me perseguían.

Quise romper el espejo, el monitor del ordenador, cualquier cosa, pero era porque sabía que era verdad. Yo sólo quería alguien que me amara, alguien que rompiera la maldición. Pero todo era inútil. Si no podía conocer a alguien en la red, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

—¿Entiendes, Anthony? —La voz amortiguada de Jane penetró en mis pensamientos. Aparté la mirada, y me negué a contestar. Sentí como mi garganta se tensaba, y no quería que ella lo oyera.

—¿Anthony?

—Lo he captado —rugí—. ¿Ahora podrías por favor dejarme solo?

* * *

He cambiado mi nombre.

Ya nunca más seré Anthony. No quedaba nada de Tony. Anthony Masen estaba muerto. No quería su nombre nunca más.

Busqué el significado de Anthony en la red y eso me remató. Una de sus transcripciones significa "guapo". Yo no lo era. Busqué un nombre que significara "feo", Ugly (¿quién llamaría así a su hijo?), pero finalmente me fijé en el de Edward, que sonaba algo así como "el oscuro". Ese era yo, el oscuro. Todo el mundo, entiéndase Esme y Carlisle, me llamaban Edward ahora. Yo era la oscuridad.

Vivía en la oscuridad también. Comencé a dormir de día, recorriendo las calles y usando el metro por las noches cuando nadie podía verme realmente. Terminé el libro del jorobado (todo el mundo moría) y ahora estaba leyendo _El Fantasma de la Ópera_. En el libro, al contrario que en la estúpida versión musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber, el Fantasma no era un romántico perdedor incomprendido. Era un asesino que aterrorizaba durante años la Casa de la Ópera antes de secuestrar a una joven cantante y forzarla a ser la amante que se le había negado.

Lo entendía. Sabía lo que significaba estar desesperado. Sabía lo que era acechar en la oscuridad, buscando un poco de esperanza y no encontrar nada. Sabía lo que significaba estar tan solo que podrías matar por ello.

Deseaba tener una Casa de la Ópera. Deseaba tener una catedral. Deseaba poder trepar hasta lo alto del Empire State Building como King Kong. Sin embargo, sólo tenía libros, libros y el anonimato de las calles de Nueva York con sus millones de personas estúpidas e ignorantes. Acechaba en los callejones, detrás de los bares, a las parejas que iban allí a hacerlo. Oía sus gruñidos y sus suspiros. Cuando veía a una pareja en esas, me imaginaba que yo era el hombre, que las manos de la chica estaban sobre mí, su aliento cálido en mi oreja, y más de una vez, pensé en poner mis garras en el cuello del hombre, matarlo, y llevarme a la chica a mi guarida secreta y convertirla en mi amante quisiera ella o no. Nunca lo habría hecho, pero me asustaba el hecho de pensarlo siquiera. Tenía miedo de mí mismo.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar.

Estaba todavía en la cama cuando entró Carlisle. Había estado mirando por la ventana al jardín que él había plantado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La mayoría de las rosas están muertas, Carlisle.

—Eso es lo que les pasa a las flores. Es octubre. Pronto desaparecerán hasta la primavera.

—Sabes, las ayudo. Cuando veo una que se pone marrón pero no cae, pues la ayudo. Las espinas no me molestan mucho. Me curo rápidamente.

—Así que hay algunas ventajas, entonces.

—Sí. Creo que está bien ayudarlas a morir. Cuando ves a algo luchando así, no debería sufrir. ¿No crees?

—Ed...

—A veces desearía que alguien me ayudara así. —Pude ver a Carlisle mirándome fijamente—. Pero hay algunas como la rosa roja, que se aferran todavía a la rama. No se caen. Esas me molestan.

—Edward, por favor.

—¿No querías hablar de las flores? Creía que te gustaban las flores, Carlisle. Fuiste tú quien las plantó.

—Me gustan las flores, Edward. Pero ahora quiero que hablemos de nuestra relación de tutoría.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—No la tenemos. Me contrataron como profesor y últimamente lo único que significa eso es que recibo una enorme cantidad de dinero por quedarme aquí y mantenerme al día con mis lecturas.

—¿No te parece bien? —Fuera, la última rosa roja se balanceó con el viento que sopló repentinamente.

—No, no me lo parece. Aceptar dinero sin hacer nada a cambio es robar.

—Piensa que es una redistribución de riquezas. Mi padre es un maldito bastardo rico que no se merece lo que tiene. Tú eres pobre y te lo mereces. Es como ese tipo que robaba al rico para dárselo al pobre. Creo que hay un libro que trata de eso.

Vi a Piloto sentado a los pies de Carlisle. Moví los dedos hacia él para intentar que viniera a mí.

— He estado estudiando en cierto modo. He leído _El Jorobado, El Fantasma de la Ópera, Frankestein._ Ahora estoy leyendo _El retrato de Dorian Gray_.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Creo que ahí detecto una pauta.

—La pauta es la oscuridad, la gente que vive en la oscuridad. —Seguía moviendo los dedos hacia Piloto. El estúpido perro no venía.

—Tal vez si discutiéramos los libros. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre…?

—El tipo ese, Oscar Wilde, ¿era homosexual?

—¿Ves? Ya sabía yo que tenías una intuición aguda, algo inteligente con lo que contribuir...

—No me tomes el pelo, Carlisle. ¿Lo era?

—Y bien reconocido. — Carlisle tiró del arnés de Piloto—. El perro no va a ir a ti, Edward. Esta tan disgustado contigo como lo estoy yo, metido en la cama en pijama hasta la una de la tarde.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy en pijama? —Lo estaba.

—Puedo olerte. El perro desde luego puede. Y ambos estamos disgustados.

—Vale. Me vestiré en un minuto. ¿Contento?

—Puede ser, particularmente si te das una ducha.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero cuéntame algo de Oscar Wilde.

—Fue llevado a juicio después de tener una aventura con el hijo de un lord. El padre del joven dijo que Wilde había obligado a su hijo a participar en la relación. Murió en prisión.

—Yo estoy en una prisión —dije.

—Edward...

—Es cierto. Cuando eres un niño te dicen que el interior es lo que cuenta. Que las apariencias no importan. Pero no es cierto. Los tipos como Phoebus en _El Jorobado_, o Dorian, o el antiguo Anthony Masen, ellos pueden molestar a las mujeres y salirse con la suya porque son guapos. Ser feo es como una especie de prisión.

—No creo que sea así, Ed.

—Los ciegos tienen intuición. Puedes creerlo o no. Pero es cierto.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Edward, ¿podemos volver al libro?

—Las flores se están muriendo Carlisle.

—Edward. Si no dejas de dormir todo el día y me permites ser tu profesor, renunciaré.

Lo miré. Sabía que estaba molesto conmigo pero nunca pensé que se marcharía.

—Pero ¿adónde irías? —le dije—. Debe ser difícil para ti encontrar un trabajo cuando eres… quiero decir, eres...

—Es difícil. La gente cree que uno no puede hacer cosas y no quieren darte una oportunidad. Creen que tu problema es una desventaja. Una vez un tipo en una entrevista me preguntó: ¿Qué pasaría si tropezaras e hicieras daño a un estudiante? ¿Qué pasaría si el perro mordiera a alguien?

—Así que te ves reducido a ser profesor de un perdedor como yo.

No dijo ni sí ni no. Dijo:

—Estudié duro para poder trabajar, para no tener que ser mantenido por nadie. No puedo permitir que eso pase.

Estaba hablando de mi vida. Eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo, viviendo a costa de papá, siempre sería así si no podía encontrar una forma de romper el hechizo.

—Harás lo que tengas que hacer —dije—. Pero no quiero que te vayas.

—Hay una solución. Podemos volver a nuestras sesiones regulares de clase.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mañana. Hoy no, pero mañana. Hay algo que tengo que hacer hoy.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Mañana. Lo prometo.

* * *

Sabía que mis días de poder salir al mundo disminuían. Como hacía más frío, el llevar un abrigo parecía menos extraño, menos indigente. Cada vez con más frecuencia, alguien había comenzado a hacer contacto visual, y sólo mis reflejos rápidos me habían permitido darme la vuelta lo bastante rápido, así cuando el desconocido miraba de nuevo, sólo veían mi espalda y pensaban que mi cara de monstruo había sido sólo producto de su imaginación. No podía correr riesgos de ese tipo. Comencé a salir más tarde, cuando las calles y el metro estaban menos atestados, cuando había menos posibilidades de que me pillaran. Pero esto no me satisfacía. Deseaba formar parte de la vida de las calles. Y ahora estaba mi promesa a Carlisle. No podía andar deambulando toda la noche y seguir estudiando al día siguiente. Y no podía permitir que Carlisle se marchara.

Sería un invierno largo. Pero hoy sabía que podía salir sin miedo. Era un día del año en el que nadie me miraría dos veces. Halloween. Siempre me había gustado Halloween. Había sido mi día festivo favorito desde que tenía ocho años, y Mike y yo habíamos embadurnado de huevo la puerta del apartamento del Viejo Mason porque fue el único en todo el edificio que no se había apuntado al truco o trato... y nos habíamos salido con la nuestra porque éramos dos entre aproximadamente doscientos mil niños en la ciudad disfrazados de Spiderman. Y si había alguna duda de que era mi festividad favorita, se acabó cuando fui a mi primera fiesta de secundaria y me encontré rodeado por chicas de Twilight disfrazadas de criadas francesas con medias de rejilla.

Y ahora seguiría siendo mi día festivo favorito, porque esta noche, por una vez, todo podría ser normal.

En realidad no creía que fuera a conocer a una chica que rompiera el hechizo. No de veras. Sólo quería charlar con una chica, tal vez bailar con ella y sostenerla entre mis brazos, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Estaba de pie delante de una escuela que celebraba una fiesta. Era la quinta fiesta con la que me había cruzado, pero las anteriores tenían carteles que decían: por favor, prohibido disfraces terroríficos. No quise arriesgarme a que consideraran mi cara demasiado grotesca. Esta debía ser una escuela privada porque los chicos parecían bastante limpios, pero no era una escuela como Twilight, una escuela exclusiva. A través de la puerta del gimnasio, podía ver a la gente bailar en un ambiente tenuemente iluminado. Algunos estaban en grupos, pero mucho estaban solos. Fuera, una chica vendía las entradas, pero no comprobaba las identificaciones. La fiesta perfecta para colarse.

¿Entonces por qué no entraba?

Me quedé de pie a unos pasos de la vendedora de entradas, que iba vestida de Dorothy de _El Mago de Oz_ excepto por el cabello color magenta y los tatuajes. Observé a la gente... sobre todo a las chicas... entrar. Nadie se fijó mucho en mí, eso estaba bien. Reconocí a los tipos habituales... las animadoras y los niños de papá con fideicomiso, los futuros políticos y los corrientes, los deportistas y los chicos que iban a la escuela sólo para meterse en problemas. Y la gente que no pertenecía a ningún grupo. Me apoyé en la puerta, mirándolos, durante un largo rato.

—Guay tu disfraz.

El DJ estaba poniendo "_Monster Mash_" y algunas personas comenzaron a bailar.

—¡Eh!, te estoy hablando a ti. Es un disfraz realmente guay.

Era la chica que vendía las entradas. Dorothy. La cosa se había despejado alrededor de ella, ya que todos habían entrado. Estábamos solos.

—Ah. Gracias. —Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de mi propia edad en meses—. El tuyo también está guay.

—Gracias. —Se rió y se puso de pie para que pudiera ver sus medias de redecillas—. Yo lo llamo "Definitivamente Ya No Estamos en Kansas".

Me reí.

—¿Los tatuajes son auténticos?

—No, pero sí me teñí el pelo. Aún no le he contado a mi madre que durará un mes. Ella cree que es una laca. Será divertido en la fiesta del setenta y cinco cumpleaños de mi nana la próxima semana.

Me reí. No tenía mal aspecto y sus piernas estaban de muerte con esas medias.

—¿Entonces no entras?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Se supone que he quedado aquí con alguien.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Obviamente, había pasado la prueba. Esta chica creía que sólo llevaba un disfraz realmente elaborado. Debería haber comprado mi entrada y pasar.

—Ah —dijo, mirando su reloj—. Vale.

Aguanté allí otros quince minutos, observando. Ahora que le había dicho que estaba esperando a alguien, no podía cambiar mi historia, no podía entrar. Lo que debía hacer era irme, fingir que estaba dando un paseo, apresurar el paso y no volver, ir a otra parte. Pero algo... las luces, la música y el baile en el interior... hacían que deseara quedarme, aunque no pudiera entrar. Me gustaba estar fuera, en realidad. El aire era fresco sobre mi rostro.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de tu disfraz? —dijo la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Me gusta que lleves ropa normal sobre él, como si fueras medio hombre, medio monstruo.

—Gracias. Estamos dando una unidad sobre monstruos literarios en la clase de inglés... _El fantasma de la Opera, El Jorobado de Notre Dame, Drácula_. Después haremos E_l Hombre Invisible. _De todos modos, creí que sería genial ir como un hombre que se transformó en un monstruo.

—Genial... Muy creativo.

—Gracias. Cogí un viejo traje de gorila y lo modifiqué.

—¿Qué clase de inglés es esa?

—Hum, la del señor… Banner. —Intenté calcular cuántos años tenía ella. Más o menos mi edad, no más.

—Clase avanzada, último curso.

—Tendré que intentar que me toque con él. Soy sólo una estudiante de segundo año.

—Yo… —me contuve antes decir que yo también lo era—. Realmente me gusta su clase.

Nos quedamos de pie otro minuto. Finalmente, ella dijo:

—Mira, por lo general no hago cosas como esta, pero parece que tu novia te ha dejado plantado, y mi turno de vender entradas termina en cinco minutos. ¿Entrarías conmigo?

Sonreí.

—Claro.

—Es realmente extraño.

—¿Qué?

—No sé. Casi parece que tu máscara fuera capaz de mostrar expresiones faciales, como cuando te reíste. —Extendió la mano—. Soy Irina.

La cogí.

—Ed… Edward… Cullen.

—Parece muy real. —Se refería a mi mano—. Es extraño.

—Gracias. He estado trabajando en él durante semanas, reuniendo pedazos de otros trajes y cosas.

—Guau, realmente debe gustarte Halloween.

—Sí. En realidad era muy tímido de niño. Me gustaba fingir que era alguna otra persona.

—Ya, yo también. En realidad, aún soy tímida.

—¿De veras? Nunca lo habría adivinado por la forma en que me entraste.

—Ah, eso —dijo—. Bueno, tu novia te ha dejado plantado. Pareces una especie de espíritu afín.

—Espíritu afín, ¿eh? —Reí—. Tal vez bastante.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Se refería a mi risa. Era una chica extraña con su piel blanca y el cabello magenta... no del tipo que se pondría un atrevido traje de criada francesa. Probablemente tendría padres en el teatro o algo. Hacía unos meses, simplemente la habría ignorado. Ahora, charlar con cualquiera resultaba emocionante.

Otra chica vino a reemplazar a Irina y entramos al baile. Ahora que estaba de pie y su cabello fuera del paso, vi que había rasgado el escote de su delantal de Dorothy y tenía la camisa abierta de un modo muy sexy. Tenía un tatuaje de una araña sobre el pecho izquierdo.

—Este es mi favorito —dije, acariciándolo, aprovechándome de que creería que sólo la estaba tocando con una mano falsa de goma, de modo que no le importara.

—He estado sentada sobre el trasero durante horas —dijo—. Vamos a bailar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche.

—La hora de las brujas. —La conduje a un extremo de la pista de baile. La canción rápida que había estado sonando antes había pasado a convertirse en una lenta, tiré de ella acercándola.

—¿Y cuál es realmente tu aspecto ahí abajo? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso importa?

—Sólo me preguntaba si te había visto antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No creo. No me pareces familiar.

—Tal vez no. ¿Participas en muchas actividades?

—Solía hacerlo —dije, recordando lo que Jane había dicho sobre mentir—. Pero ahora sobre todo leo. También he estado haciendo mucha jardinería.

—La jardinería es una afición rara por aquí.

—Hay un jardín detrás de mi casa, uno pequeño. Me gusta observar las rosas crecer. Estaba pensando en construir un invernadero para poder verlas en invierno.

Cuando lo dije, comprendí que realmente planeaba hacerlo, de verdad.

—Eso es genial. Nunca había conocido a un tío que se interesara por las flores.

—Todo el mundo necesita belleza en su vida. —La atraje más hacia mí, sintiendo su calor contra mi pecho.

—Pero en serio, Edward, ¿qué aspecto tienes?

—¿Qué si me parezco al Fantasma de la Ópera o algo así?

—¡Hum! —Ella se rió…—. Él era bastante romántico. La Música de la Noche y todo eso. Casi deseé que Christine terminara con él. Creo que a muchas mujeres les pasa.

—¿Y si de verdad me pareciera a esto? —Gesticulé hacia mi cara de bestia.

Ella se rió.

—Quítate la máscara y déjame ver.

—¿Y si fuera realmente guapo? ¿Me lo tendrías en cuenta?

—Tal vez un poco… —Cuando fruncí el ceño, dijo—: Estoy bromeando. Desde luego que no.

—Entonces no importa. Por favor, sólo baila conmigo.

Puso mala cara, pero dijo—: Vale.

Y bailamos más apretados.

—¿Pero cómo te encontraré en la escuela el lunes? —me susurró al oído—. Realmente me gustas, Edward. Quiero verte otra vez.

—Yo te encontraré a ti. Te buscaré en los pasillos y… —Había deslizado su mano por debajo del cuello de mi camisa y hurgaba, buscando el cierre de la máscara.

—¡Eh, detente!

—Sólo quiero ver.

—¡Para! —Luché por alejarme de ella. Aún estaba colgada de mi cuello.

—¿Cómo se abr…?

—¡Para! —Esto salió en un rugido. Ahora la gente miraba fijamente hacia nosotros, hacia mí. La aparté a un lado, pero estábamos enredados y ella tropezó, dando un tirón final a mi cuello. Aferré su brazo, torciéndoselo a la espalda, oyendo un espantoso chasquido. Luego sus gritos.

Corrí, sus gritos todavía resonaban en mi oído cuando alcancé el metro.

* * *

**Señor Swan:** Gracias por volver esta semana. Me he decidido por una charla abierta ya que ha resultado tan difícil mantenernos en el tema otras veces.

**ChicoOso:** Tengo un anuncio importante

**Ranita:** Eso ya lo hems oído de Dma

**ChicoOso:** Estoy a cubierto! Durmiendo en un apart!! Me han dejado entrar

**BestiaNYC:** Quién???

**ChicoOso:** 2 chicas… me recogieron

**Ranita: **eso es asmbrs, Oso!!!

**BestiaNYC:** - muy celoso

**Señor Swan:**¿Hablamos de ello, ChicoOso?

**ChicoOso:** 1 noche me dejaron entrar y dormí sobre la alfombra del baño. Como no me comí a nadie, supongo que pensaron que estaba ok que volviera cada noche

**BestiaNYC:** Eso es genial!

_DamaSilenciosa se ha unido al chat_

**Ranita:** Hola dama

**DamaSilenciosa:** Hola, Ranita. Hola a todos. Nunca adivinarán desde donde escribo

**BestiaNYC:** dónde? (aún me hablas, o sigues cabreada?)

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sí, os hablo a todos. Estoy escribiendo desde su casa!

**Ranita: **casa? Tod mundo ha consigdo vivr en una casa

**BestiaNYC:** Eso es genial!

**Ranita:** yo todv viv en ua charca

**DamaSilenciosa:** Lo encontré fuera de un baile en un club. Bailó conmigo. No tengo mi voz, pero bailé y le gustó, aun cuando me dolían los pies. Pidió a sus padres que me dejaran dormir en el sofá-cama de su estudio. Somos buenos amigos, pero desde luego, yo quiero más

**ChicoOso:** por supuest

**DamaSilenciosa:** Vamos a ir a navegar juntos y a dar largos paseos

**ChicoOso:** Eso está bien. Ahra puedes andar

**BestiaNYC:** Cómo es?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Es difícil para mí. Mis pies sangran y sangran, pero siempre actúo como si nada porque no quiero que él se sienta mal. Lo amo tanto, aun cuando él me llame tarada

**Señor Swan: **¿Tarada?

**BestiaNYC:** Menudo capullo! No eres una tarada!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Tarada por incapaz de hablar. Muda. No por estúpida.

**BestiaNYC:** Aún así no me gusta como suena eso

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sea como sea, yo creo que esto va bien. Lamento hablar tanto de mí. Cómo os va a todos los demás?

**ChicoOso:** T has conseguido dormir en 1 sofá cama. ¡Yo duermo sobre una alfombra!

**Ranita:** pues yo n stoy brincando, quero decr brinco pero no d ALEGRIA

**BestiaNYC:** Lo mismo aquí. Esperando a q pase algo

Hola a todossssss!!!!

Que tal? Espero que esteis pasando unas buenas fiestas con vuestros seres queridos y que tengáis un comienzo de año 2010 fantástico!!

Como veis, he conseguido reunir un poco de tiempo en estas fiestas para haceros un capitulo largo para compensar el mes de enero que no estare conectada por los examenes :(

En fin he de dar las gracias a:

Pollito: veo que tu también estas bien informado acerca de este tema eh ;) gracias por leer mi historia y espero que la sigas :) Feliz Navidaaaaad!!

AliciaConi: holaaaaaa!! gracias por tu review :) pues me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi fanfic y he de decirte que te acercas bastante a los personajes del chat!! lee luego más abajo que doy un par de pistas como regalo de navidad! Feliz Navidaaaaad!!

Petalos de Furia: Gracías por seguir mi fanfic!! sois pocos, pero os lo mereceis por animarme tanto :P espero que te agrade este capítulo. Y gracias siempre por lo del copyright ;)Feliz Navidaaaaad!!

lokaporcullen97: Tiaaaaaaa!!! que te veo en cada cap!! bien bien ;) eso me gusta :P gracias por animarme tantisimo, y te aconsejo que mires tu anterior review porque en vez de avanzar en lo del chat has ido marcha atras, cangreja!! que eres una cangreja!!! jajaja Feliz Navidaaaaad!!

Beatriz Cullen, Clarodeluna20 y JimeBellaCullen: Feliz Navidaaaaad!! y gracias por seguir mi fanfic!!

Bueno, después de este apartado llega mi regalo de navidaaaaad JOJOJO!! xD

veamos la pista anterior que os di es que Bella no está en el chat, la de hoy es que Alice Tampoco está!!! jajajaja xD es una pena, pero es así mi adorada Alice no esta en mi fic!! :(

No vi un papel adecuado a su caracter :( en fin, en el próximo procurare que salga si? :D

Un abrazo a todoooooosss!!!

P.D: votar este video que hice de la bella y la bestia en youtube, plis! Es el primero que hago, decid que os parece :S y si os gusta el tema...

.com/watch?v=1Nzeyz2etaM


	7. El intruso en el jardín

Recordad que esta historia no es mía, esta basada en las historias de Stephanie Meyer y Alex Finn!! sigan apoyándome en mi historia! Disfrutad la lectura :P

* * *

El intruso en el jardín

_7 Meses más tarde_

Recogí un pétalo de mi aparador, lo deje colgando fuera de la ventana, y luego lo observé caer. Un año había pasado. Desde la noche de Halloween, sólo había hablado con Carlisle y Esme. No había salido. No había visto la luz excepto en la rosaleda.

El 1 de noviembre, le dije a Carlisle que quería construir un invernadero. Nunca había construido nada... ni siquiera una pajarera o un servilletero en el campamento. Pero ahora no tenía nada más que tiempo y la American Express de papá. Así que compré libros sobre invernaderos, planos y materiales para invernaderos. No quería uno de plástico cutre, y necesitaba que la pared fuera lo suficientemente sólida como para ocultarme a la vista. Lo construí yo mismo en la planta baja detrás de mi apartamento, uno grande que se alzaba todo un kilómetro.

Esme y Carlisle me ayudaron a hacer todo lo que debía hacerse desde fuera. Trabajaba de día, cuando los vecinos estaban principalmente en el trabajo.

Hacia diciembre, estaba terminado. Unas semanas más tarde, sobresaltado por la repentina primavera, hojas amarillentas comenzaron a nacer de las ramas, seguidas por brotes verdes. Alrededor de la primera nevada, todo estaba en flor, las rojas rosas se mostraban bajo el sol invernal.

Las rosas se convirtieron en mi vida. Añadí parterres adicionales y macetas, hasta que hubieron cientos de flores, una docena de colores y más formas aún, híbridos y rosas trepadoras, pimpollos púrpuras de rosas del tamaño de mi mano extendida, y miniaturas de apenas el tamaño de la uña del pulgar. Las adoraba. Ni siquiera me importaban las espinas. Todos los seres vivos necesitaban protección.

Dejé de jugar a videojuegos, dejé de observar vidas en mi espejo. Nunca abría las ventanas, nunca miraba al exterior. Soportaba mis sesiones educativas con Carlisle (ya no las llamaba clases; sabía que nunca volvería a la escuela), luego pasaba el resto del día en el jardín, leyendo o admirando mis rosas.

Leía libros de jardinería también. Leer se había convertido en mi solución perfecta, e investigaba sobre los mejores nutrientes, el suelo perfecto. No les echaba atomizadores para los parásitos, sino que lavaba aquellos rosales que los sufrían con agua jabonosa, luego vigilaba contra una nueva invasión. Pero incluso con cientos de flores, era consciente de las pequeñas muertes que se sucedían cada mañana, una a una, en las rosas marchitas. Eran sustituidas por otras, desde luego, pero no era lo mismo. Cada diminuta vida que florecía vivía sólo en el invernadero, luego moría. En eso, nos parecíamos.

Un día, cuando arrancaba a unas amigas muertas de la parra, entró Esme.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —dijo. Llevaba con ella una escoba, y comenzó a limpiar algunas hojas caídas.

—No, no lo hagas —dije—. Me gusta hacerlo. Esto es parte de mi trabajo de cada día.

—No me cuesta nada. Nunca utilizas tus habitaciones, no hay nada que limpiar.

—Preparas mis comidas. Haces las compras. Compras los nutrientes para las plantas. Lavas mi ropa. No podría vivir del modo en que lo hago sin ti.

—Has dejado de vivir.

Arranqué una rosa blanca de una parra.

—Una vez dijiste que temías por mí. No entendí lo que habías querido decir, pero ahora lo hago. Te asustaba que nunca fuera capaz de apreciar la belleza, como la de esta rosa. —Se la ofrecí. Fue difícil para mí hacerlo, elegir este premio, siendo consciente de que moriría aún más pronto así. Pero estaba aprendiendo a renunciar. Había renunciado a tanto ya—. Esa noche, hubo una chica en el baile. Le di una rosa. Se puso tan contenta. No entendí por qué le daba tanta importancia a una rosa, una estúpida rosa a la que le faltaban pétalos. Ahora lo entiendo. Ahora que toda la belleza de mi antigua vida se ha esfumado, la ansío como el alimento. Una cosa hermosa como esta rosa... casi deseo comérmela, tragármela entera para sustituir la belleza que he perdido. Era igual para esa chica.

—¿Pero no… no intentarás romper el hechizo?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí. Nunca podré romper el hechizo. —Gesticulé para que me diera la escoba.

Ella cabeceó un poco tristemente, y me la dio:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Esme? —dije, mientras barría. Era algo que había estado preguntándome—. ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York, limpiando para un mocoso como yo? ¿No tienes familia?

Podía preguntarle porque ella sabía lo de mi familia, que no tenía a nadie más. Sabía que me habían abandonado.

—Tengo familia en mi país. Mi marido y yo, vinimos aquí para ganar dinero. Yo solía ser profesora, pero no había trabajo. Entonces vinimos aquí. Pero mi marido no pudo conseguir su tarjeta verde, así que tuvo que volver. Trabajo mucho para enviarles dinero.

Me incliné para alcanzar las hojas con el recogedor.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están?

—Han crecido. Sin mí. Son mayores que tú ahora, con sus propios hijos a los cuales nunca he visto.

Recogí las hojas muertas.

—¿Entonces sí que sabes lo qué es no tener a nadie?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. —Me quitó la escoba y el recogedor—. Pero soy vieja; mi vida es vieja. Cuando tomé la decisión que tomé, no pensé que sería para siempre. Otra cosa es rendirse tan joven.

—No me he rendido —dije—. He decidido vivir para mis rosas.

Esa noche, busqué el espejo. Lo había llevado a las habitaciones del quinto piso, donde lo había abandonado sobre un viejo armario.

—Quiero ver a Jane —dije.

Tardó un rato, pero cuando finalmente se mostró, pareció contenta de verme.

—Cuanto tiempo —dijo.

—¿Por qué el espejo tarda tanto en mostrarte, pero a los demás los veo al instante?

—Porque a veces hago cosas que no deberías ver.

—¿Como qué? ¿Cosas en el baño?

Frunció el ceño.

—Cosas de bruja.

—Ajá. Lo captó. —Pero por lo bajo, canturreé—: Jane estaba en el váter.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Entonces qué haces cuando no puedo verte? ¿Convertir a la gente en ranas?

—No. Sobre todo viajo.

—¿En líneas aéreas americanas o proyección astral?

—Las líneas aéreas comerciales son problemáticas. No tengo tarjeta de crédito. Al parecer, pagar en efectivo es un riesgo de seguridad.

—Sí, ¿no? Creía que podías simplemente menear la nariz y hacer aparecer un avión o algo así.

—Eso no está bien visto. Además, puedo viajar en el tiempo si lo hago a mi manera.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Dices que quieres ir a Paris a ver Notre Dame. ¿Pero y si pudieras verlo mientras lo construían? ¿O Roma en la época de Julio César?

—¿Puedes hacer eso, pero no puedes deshacer tu hechizo? ¡Eh!, ¿puedes llevarme?

—Negativo. Si fuera por ahí con una bestia, sabrían que soy una bruja. Y a las brujas las quemaban en aquella época. Por eso prefiero este siglo. Es más seguro. La gente hace todo tipo de cosas extrañas, sobre todo en Nueva York.

—¿Puedes hacer otras cosas mágicas? Dijiste que lamentabas el hechizo. ¿Puedes hacerme algún tipo de favor que lo compense?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Como qué?

—Mis amigos, Esme y Carlisle.

—¿Tus amigos? —Pareció sorprendida—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Carlisle es un gran profesor, pero no puede conseguir un buen trabajo enseñando... quiero decir otro trabajo que no sea enseñarme a mí... porque nadie quiere contratar a un ciego. Y Esme trabaja realmente duro para enviar dinero a sus hijos y nietos, pero nunca los ha visto. No es justo.

—El mundo rezuma injusticia —dijo Jane—. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan altruista, Anthony?

—Es Edward, no Anthony. Y ellos son mis amigos, mis únicos amigos. Sé que se les paga por estar aquí, pero son amables conmigo. No puedes deshacer lo que me hiciste, pero podrías hacer algo por ellos... ayudar a Carlisle a ver otra vez, y traer a la familia de Esme aquí, o envíala a ella allí, al menos, durante las vacaciones.

Me miró fijamente un segundo, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sería imposible.

—¿Por qué? Tienes poderes increíbles, ¿verdad? ¿Hay una especie de código de bruja que dice que puedes convertir a la gente en bestias, pero no ayudar a las personas?

Creí que eso le cerraría la boca, pero en cambio dijo:

—Bueno, sí. En cierto modo. La cuestión es, que no puedo conceder deseos sólo porque alguien lo pida. No soy un genio. Si intento actuar como uno, podría terminar atrapada en una lámpara como un genio.

—Oh. No sabía que hubiera tantas reglas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ajá. Apesta.

—Así que la primera vez que quiero algo para algún otro, no puedo conseguirlo.

—Insisto, apesta. Espera un segundo. —Se estiró y sacó un libro grande. Hojeó unas cuantas páginas—. Aquí dice que puedo hacerte un favor si, y sólo si, es algo vinculado con algo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno, digámoslo así, si rompes el hechizo que lancé sobre ti, también ayudaré a Esme y a Carlisle. Eso es.

—Eso es lo mismo que decir que no. Nunca podré romper el hechizo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No. Quiero ser un monstruo toda mi vida.

—Un monstruo con una hermosa rosaleda…

—…todavía es un monstruo —dije—. Me gusta la jardinería, sí. Pero si tuviera un aspecto normal, todavía podría cultivar un jardín.

Jane no contestó. Ojeaba su libro otra vez. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Quizás no esté todo perdido —dijo.

—Lo está.

—No lo creo —dijo—. A veces, pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando me echaba al borde de la cama para dormir, oí un ruido. Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos ya que tenía la intención de no levantarme. Pero entonces oí la caída del cristal, y me puse de pie.

El invernadero. Alguien invadía mi invernadero, mi único santuario. Sin vestirme aún, corrí a mi sala de estar y abrí de un tirón la puerta que conducía al exterior.

—¿Quién se atreve a molestar a mis rosas?

¿Por qué dije eso?

El invernadero estaba bañado por la luz de la luna y las farolas, más brillante aún por el agujero en uno de los paneles de cristal. Una figura entre sombras estaba en la esquina. Había escogido un mal sitio de entrada, cerca de un enrejado. Este se había caído y yacía en el suelo, con las ramas de rosas rotas, y rodeado por la suciedad.

—¡Mis rosas! —Arremetí al mismo tiempo que él se abalanzaba hacia el agujero en la pared. Pero mis piernas de animal eran demasiado rápidas para él, demasiado fuertes. Hundí mis garras en la suave carne de su muslo. Soltó un aullido.

—¡Déjame ir! —gritó—. ¡Tengo un arma! ¡Dispararé!

—Atrévete. —No sabía si yo era inmune a los disparos. Pero mi pulsante cólera, que palpitaba por mis venas como fuego en la sangre, me hizo fuerte, me hizo indiferente. Había perdido todo lo que tenía para perder. Si perdiera mis rosas también, yo bien podría morir. Lo lancé al suelo, luego me eché encima de él, forcejeando sus brazos hacia el suelo mientras curioseaba los objetos de sus manos.

—¿Era esto con lo qué me ibas a pegar un tiro? —gruñí, blandiendo la palanca que le había quitado. La sostuve en alto—. ¡Bang!

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! —gritó—. Por favor no me comas. ¡Haré lo que sea!

Entonces en ese instante recordé mi aspecto. Creía que yo era un monstruo. Creía que molería sus huesos para hacer con ellos mi pan. Y tal vez lo era, y lo haría. Me reí y lo apresé fuertemente con una llave en la cabeza para evitar que luchara contra mí.

Sosteniendo sus brazos con mi pata libre, lo arrastré por la escalera, un piso, luego dos, dirigiéndome al quinto piso, a la ventana. Sostuve su cabeza hacia afuera. A la luz de la luna, podía ver su rostro. Me parecía conocido. Probablemente acababa de verlo en la calle.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —jadeó el tipo.

No tenía idea. Pero dije.

—Voy a dejarte caer, cabrón.

—Por favor. Por favor, no lo hagas. No quiero morir.

—Como si me importara lo que quieres. —No iba a dejarlo caer, no realmente. Eso traería a la policía allí, con todas sus preguntas, no podía pasar por eso. Ni siquiera podía llamarlos para que lo detuvieran. Pero quería que él pasara miedo, que temiera por su vida. Le había hecho daño a mis rosas, la única cosa que me quedaba. Quería que se meara de miedo en los pantalones.

—¡Sé que te importa! —El tipo temblaba, no sólo de terror, comprendí, sino también porque sufría un bajón. Un drogadicto. Puse mi mano en su bolsillo buscando las drogas que sabía que estaban allí. Las arranqué de allí junto con su licencia de conducir.

—¡Por favor! —Todavía pedía—. ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Te daré cualquier cosa!

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo querría?

Se retorció y pensó.

—Drogas. ¡Puedes quedarte con estas! ¡Puedo conseguirte más, todas las que quieras Tengo muchos clientes...

Ah. Un pequeño hombre de negocios.

—No tomo drogas, basura. —Eso era cierto. Era demasiado aterrador como para hacer una locura, como salir, si estuviera drogado con algo. Lo empujé más fuera de la ventana.

Gritó.

—Dinero, entonces.

Mantuve la presión sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué haría yo con dinero?

Se ahogaba, lloriqueando.

—Por favor… debe haber algo.

Apreté aún más.

—No tienes nada que quiera.

Intentó patearme, para escaparse.

—¿Quieres una novia?

Respiraba con mucha dificultad, llorando.

—¿Qué?

Casi perdí mi apretón, pero enterré mis garras más duro. Gritó.

—¿Una novia? ¿Quieres a una chica?

—No juegues conmigo. Te lo advierto…

Pero pudo ver mi interés. Se soltó, y lo dejé.

—Tengo una hija.

—¿Y qué con ella? —Aflojé mi apretón un poco, y entró en la habitación.

—Mi hija. Puedes tenerla. Sólo déjame ir.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? —Lo miré fijamente.

—Puedes tenerla. Te la traeré.

Estaba mintiendo para que lo dejara marcharse. ¿Qué clase de padre regalaría a su hija? ¿A una bestia? Pero aún así…

—No te creo.

—Es cierto. Una hija. Ella es… hermosa…

—Háblame de ella. Dime algo que me señale que dices la verdad. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Él se rió cuando comprendió que me tenía.

—Tiene dieciséis años, creo. Su nombre es Bella. Le gustan… los libros, leer, cosas estúpidas. Por favor, sólo tómala, haz lo que quieras con ella. Toma a mi hija, pero déjame ir.

Podía ser cierto. ¡Una muchacha! ¡Una muchacha de dieciséis años! ¿Realmente la traería él aquí? ¿Podría ser la muchacha para mí, aquella a la que necesitaba? Recordé la voz de Jane. A veces, pueden pasar cosas inesperadas.

—Con seguridad estará mejor sin ti —le dije. Entonces comprendí que creía eso. Estaría mejor sin él como padre. Yo también la ayudaría. Al menos, eso es lo que me dije.

—Tienes razón. —Lloraba, riéndose—. Estará mejor. Entonces cógela.

Me decidí.

—En una semana, traerás a tu hija aquí. Se quedará conmigo.

Sólo se reía ahora.

—Seguro. Absolutamente. Iré ahora, y la traeré.

Yo conocía su juego.

—Pero no creas que puedes marcharte y no cumplir. —Empujé su cara por la ventana otra vez, más lejos que antes. Gritó cuando iba a tirarlo, pero señalé debajo, al equipo de vigilancia en el invernadero—. Tengo cámaras por todas partes de la casa para probar lo que has hecho. Tengo tu permiso de conducir, tus drogas. Y tengo algo más. —Su cabello era largo y grasiento. Lo agarré por allí y lo arrastré al viejo armario donde guardaba al espejo—. Quiero ver a su hija. Bella.

La imagen en el espejo cambió, de mi grotesca imagen a la de una cama, una muchacha dormía en ella. La imagen se hizo más extensa. Vi una larga trenza roja. Luego su rostro. Isabella. Era Isabella Witherdale de la escuela, la chica a quien le di la rosa, a quien había observado en el espejo. Bella. ¿Podría ser ella la chica?

Empujé el espejo al rostro de canalla.

—¿Es ella?

—¿Cómo hiciste…?

Ahora- dije al espejo, - quiero ver la dirección donde está ella.

El espejo salió a la puerta de un apartamento, luego me mostró el letrero de la calle.

—No puedes escapar. —Se lo mostré—. En cualquier parte donde vayas, sabré exactamente donde estás. —Miré su permiso de conducir—. James Witherdale, si no regresas, te encontraré, y las consecuencias serán terribles. —¿Las consecuencias serán terribles? Uffffff, ¿quién hablaba así?

—Podría ir a la policía —dijo.

—Pero no lo harás. —Lo arrastré de vuelta al invernadero—. ¿Nos entendemos el uno al otro?

Asintió.

—La traeré. —Extendió la mano, y comprendí que intentaba recuperar la bolsa de drogas y el permiso de conducir que sostenía—. Mañana.

—En una semana —dije—. Necesito tiempo para prepararme. Y guardaré esto mientras tanto, para asegurarme de que vuelves.

Le dejé ir entonces, y él se apresuró en la noche como el ladrón que era.

* * *

Después de observarlo marcharse, bajé las escaleras. Casi saltando. Bella. Vi a Carlisle en el descansillo del tercer piso.

—Oí la conmoción —dijo él—. Pero creí que era mejor dejarlo todo en tus manos.

—Pensaste bien. —Yo estaba sonriendo—. Pronto tendremos una visita. Te necesito para que vayas y compres algunas cosas para que ella se sienta cómoda.

—¿Ella?

—Sí, Carlisle. Es una chica. La chica que quizás romperá el hechizo, quien podría… amarme. —Casi me ahogué al decir esas palabras, eran tan desesperadas—. Es mi única posibilidad.

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella es la chica?

—Porque tiene que ser ella. —Pensé en su padre, listo para cambiar a su hija por sus drogas y su libertad. Un auténtico padre se habría negado, incluso si lo detenían. Mi padre haría buena pareja con el suyo—. Y porque no importa si no es ella tampoco.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Y cuándo vendrá?

—A más tardar en una semana. —Pensé en las drogas que aún sostenía en mi mano—. Probablemente antes. Tendremos que trabajar rápido. Pero todo tiene que ser perfecto.

—Sé lo que eso quiere decir —dijo Carlisle.

—Sí. La tarjeta de crédito de papá.

* * *

En los días siguientes, trabajé más duro de lo que nunca había trabajado en cualquier cosa, decorando la vacía suite real del tercer piso. La habitación de Isabella. Los muebles que había en ella eran cosas de la sala de estar, y estanterías vacías... sólo para recordarme que mi padre no pensaba hacer una visita. Ahora la había convertido en el dormitorio y la biblioteca ideal para una chica, enviando a Carlisle fuera en busca de catálogos de muebles, pintura, papel, todo.

—¿Y tú crees que esto está bien? —dijo Carlisle— ¿Obligarla a venir aquí? No sé si voy a poder participar en…

—¿Un secuestro?

—Bueno, sí.

—Tú no viste al tipo, Carlisle. Entró a la fuerza, probablemente a robar mis cosas para conseguir dinero para droga. Y luego, para salir del apuro, me ofreció a su hija. Tal vez lo haya hecho antes… ¿alguna vez has pensado en ello? Así que dije que sí. Sabes que no planeo hacerle nada malo. Quiero amarla. —Dios, sonaba como el Fantasma de la Ópera.

—Aún así creo que no está bien. Sólo porque hay un beneficio para ti. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Si su padre está dispuesto a entregármela, ¿quién dice que no puede dársela a algún otro? Venderla como esclava, o algo peor, para comprar drogas. Yo sé que no voy a hacerle daño. ¿Puedes fiarte del siguiente tipo con quien intente esto?

Carlisle estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, así que supe que estaba al menos pensando en ello.

—¿Y cómo sabes que ella será alguien apropiado de la que puedas enamorarte? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Si el padre es un canalla?

Porque la he observado.

—Esta es mi única oportunidad. Tengo que amarla —le dije a Carlisle—. Y ella tiene que amarme o será el fin para mí. —Y si puede amar a ese perdedor que tiene por padre, tal vez pueda ver más allá de mi aspecto y amarme a mí también.

Pasaron tres días. Escogí mantas y almohadas rellenas de plumas. La imaginé hundiéndose sobre la cama, lo más agradable que nunca hubiera tenido. Escogí las más finas alfombras orientales, lámparas de cristal. Apenas podía dormir esos días, así que trabajaba desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta la noche. Pinté el estudio convertido en biblioteca de un amarillo cálido con un ribete blanco. Para su dormitorio, escogí empapelado con un enrejado de rosas.

Carlisle y Esme ayudaban, pero sólo yo trabajaba por la noche. Finalmente, las habitaciones estuvieron perfectas. Casi incapaz de creer que ella venía, hice más. Con el espejo, visité su casa y exploré sus armarios, luego me conecté on-line y compré la parte del departamento Junior de Macy's en su talla. (N/A: Macy's es la tienda mas grande de todas las cosas que puedas imaginar de manhattan)

Lo organice todo en el armario vestidor de sus nuevas habitaciones. Y compré libros... cientos de libros... y los organicé en estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Compré parte de todas las librerías on-line e incluí todos mis favoritos, los títulos que había estado leyendo. Podríamos hablar de ellos. Sería tan genial tener a alguien de mi propia edad con la que hablar, incluso si era sólo de libros.

Cada tarde traían una nueva entrega urgente de UPS, y cada mañana me encontraba trabajando mucho y duro, pintando, lijando y decorando. Tenía que dejarlo todo perfecto, tenía que hacerlo, así tal vez ella mirase más allá de mi fealdad y encontrase algo de felicidad aquí, alguna forma de amarme. No quería pensar en cómo ocurriría eso, en que probablemente me odiaría por apartarla de su padre. Tenía que hacer que funcionase.

En la noche del sexto día, estaba en las habitaciones de la suite que sería de ella. Todavía tenía que arreglar mi invernadero, mi hermoso invernadero. Pero afortunadamente, hacía calor fuera. Me encargaría después. Por ahora, estudié la habitación. Los suelos, encerados a la perfección, brillaban junto a alfombras en matices de verde y oro. El aire olía a detergente de limón y a docenas de rosas. Había escogido las amarillas, que según había leído simbolizaban alegría, felicidad, amistad, y la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, y las había puesto en floreros de cristal Waterford a todo lo largo de la suite. En su honor, había plantado una rosa nueva, una miniatura amarilla llamada "Pequeña Bella". No había cortado ninguna de esas, pero se las mostraría la primera vez que visitase el invernadero. Pronto. Esperaba que le gustasen. Supe que así sería. Caminé hasta la puerta de su suite y, utilizando una plantilla y un diminuto cepillo empapado en dorado, pinté el acabado final en la puerta. Nunca había sido pulcro en mi vida anterior, pero esto era importante. Con una letra perfecta, la puerta decía:

"_Habitación de Bella"_

Cuando volví a mi cuarto, comprobé el espejo, el cuál mantenía junto a mi cama otra vez.

—Quiero ver a Bella —intenté.

La mostró. Estaba dormida porque era más de la una. Una pequeña y maltratada maleta estada junto a la puerta. Realmente venía. Me tumbé y caí en un sueño perfecto por primera vez en un año... no el sueño del aburrimiento, el fracaso, o el agotamiento, sino un sueño de expectación. Mañana, ella estaría aquí. Todo cambiaría.

* * *

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. ¡Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta! Yo no podía abrir. No quería aterrarla a primera vista. Me quedé en mis habitaciones, pero observé en el espejo como Carlisle la hacía pasar.

—¿Dónde está él? —Era el canalla de su padre. ¿Pero dónde estaba la chica?

—¿Dónde está quien? —preguntó Carlisle, muy cortés.

El tipo dudó, y en ese momento, vi por primera vez que ella estaba con él, de pie en la sombra a su espalda. Aunque ella pensaba que no se la veía, podía ver que estaba llorando.

Era realmente ella. Comprendí que hasta entonces no lo había creído.

Bella. Isabella. ¡Estaba realmente aquí!

Le encantaban las rosas. En realidad, ella había sido la primera que me enseñó a apreciarlas. Tal vez debiera bajar a conocerla después de todo, mostrarle su habitación, y el invernadero.

Entonces oí su voz.

—Mi padre tiene la alocada idea de que aquí vive un monstruo, y que yo tengo que estar encerrada en una mazmorra.

Un monstruo. Así era como me vería si bajaba las escaleras. No, primero la dejaría ver el lugar, las hermosas habitaciones y las rosas, antes de que tuviera que ver el horror que era yo.

—Nada de monstruos, señorita. Al menos, ninguno que yo pueda ver —rió Carlisle entre dientes—. Mi empleador es un joven de... yo diría... desafortunada apariencia. No sale al exterior debido a ello. Eso es todo.

—¿Entonces soy libre de marcharme? —preguntó Bella.

—Por supuesto. Pero mi jefe hizo un trato con su padre, creo... que su presencia aquí es un intercambio por su cooperación al no informar de ciertos actos criminales que están grabados en cinta. Lo cual me recuerda... —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la bolsa que yo le había quitado al intruso—. ¿Sus drogas, señor?

Bella le arrancó la bolsa.

—¿Por esto? ¿Me has hecho venir aquí sólo para recuperar tus drogas?

—Me grabó, chica. Irrumpiendo y allanando.

—Supongo que éste no es su primer delito —dijo Carlisle, y pude ver por su cara que había comprobado al tipo con su sexto sentido especial de ciego y le había encontrado exactamente como yo había dicho—. Y sólo las drogas tendrían como resultado una sentencia seria, creo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Condena mínima... de quince años a perpetua.

—¿Perpetua? —Bella se giró hacia Carlisle—. ¿Y usted está de acuerdo con este... mi encarcelamiento?

Contuve el aliento, esperando la respuesta de Carlisle.

—Mi jefe tiene sus razones. —Carlisle parecía querer poner su mano sobre el hombro de Bella o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hizo. Probablemente presentía que ella se apartaría si lo hiciera—. Y la tratará bien... mejor, probablemente que... Mire, si quiere marcharse, puede hacerlo, pero mi jefe tiene la cinta del allanamiento y se la entregará a la policía.

La chica miró a su padre. Sus ojos imploraban.

—Estarás bien. —Le arrancó la bolsa de entre los dedos—. Yo cogeré esto. —Y sin un adiós, se largó, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él.

Bella se quedó de pie mirando el lugar que su padre había ocupado. Parecía como si fuera a derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Carlisle dijo:

—Por favor, señorita. Puedo ver que ha tenido un día duro, aunque sólo son las diez. Vamos. ¿Le muestro sus habitaciones?

—¿Habitaciones? ¿En plural?

—Sí, señorita. Son habitaciones hermosas. El amo Edward... el joven para el que trabajo... ha trabajado muy duro para asegurarse de que le gustan. Me pidió que le dijera que si hay cualquier cosa que necesite... cualquier cosa aparte de un teléfono o una conexión a internet... no dude en pedirla. Quiere que sea usted feliz aquí.

—¿Feliz? —La voz de Bella era plana—. ¿Mi carcelero quiere que sea feliz? ¿Aquí? ¿Está loco?

En mi habitación, me encogí ante lo de carcelero.

—No, señorita. —Carlisle extendió la mano y utilizó una llave para cerrar la puerta. Solo como formalidad. Yo contaba con que ella se quedara para proteger a su padre. El sonido de las puertas cerrándose fue terrible para mí. Era un secuestrador. No quería secuestrarla, pero era el único modo de que se quedara—. Soy Carlisle. También estoy a su servicio. Y Esme, la criada, a la que encontrará escaleras arriba. ¿Vamos?

Le ofreció su brazo. Ella no lo tomó, sino que lanzó una mirada reluctante a la puerta, siguiéndole escaleras arriba.

Observé como Carlisle la llevaba arriba y abría la puerta. Sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Jadeó cuando entró, tomando nota del mobiliario, las obras de arte, las paredes, pintadas del tono exacto de amarillo de las rosas en sus jarrones de cristal. Jadeó ante la cama tamaño reina con sus sábanas de diseño. Se acercó a la ventana.

—Muy alto para saltar, ¿no? —Tocó el grueso cristal.

Carlisle, tras ella, dijo:

—Sí, lo sería. Y las ventanas no se abren tanto. Tal vez si le da una oportunidad, no encontrará tan terrible vivir aquí.

—¿Tan terrible? ¿Alguna vez ha estado prisionero? ¿Lo está ahora?

—No.

La estudié. La recordaba, del día del baile. Entonces había pensado que era fea, con su cabello castaño, sus pequeñas pecas, y los dientes un poco desalineados. Los dientes no habían cambiado, pero no era, en realidad, tan fea. Me alegraba de que no fuera hermosa, como había dicho su padre. Alguien hermoso nunca habría podido pasar por alto mi fealdad. Tal vez esta chica podría.

—Yo si —dijo ella—. Durante dieciséis años, he estado prisionera. Pero estaba saliendo del túnel. Por mí misma, me apliqué y conseguí una beca en una de las mejores escuelas privadas de la ciudad. Tomaba un tren cada día. Los niños ricos me ignoraban porque no era una de ellos. Pensaban que yo era basura. Tal vez tuvieran razón. Pero estudié duro, conseguí las más altas calificaciones. Sabía que ese era el único modo de escapar de mi vida, conseguir una beca, ir a la universidad, salir de aquí. Pero en vez de eso, para mantener a mi padre fuera de la cárcel, tengo que estar prisionera aquí. No es justo.

—Entiendo —dijo Carlisle. Yo sabía que estaba impresionado con ella, por la forma en que hablaba. Incluso había utilizado una metáfora, sobre el túnel. Era realmente lista.

—¿Qué quiere él de mí? —lloró la chica—. ¿Hacerme trabajar para él? ¿Sexo?

—No. Yo no lo permitiría si ese fuera el caso.

—¿De veras? —Pareció un poco aliviada—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Creo... —Carlisle se detuvo—. Sé que se siente solo.

Ella le miró fijamente pero no dijo nada.

Al final, él dijo:

—Le daré oportunidad de descansar y echar un vistazo a su nuevo hogar. Esme le traerá el almuerzo al mediodía. Puede conocerla entonces. Si necesita algo, pídalo y lo tendrá.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Yo observé a Isabella mientras ella paseaba por la habitación, tocando varios objetos. Sus ojos se demoraron más en uno de los jarrones de rosas. Recogió una flor amarilla que yo creía era la más hermosa. La sostuvo hacia su cara un momento, oliéndola, después la presionó contra su mejilla. Finalmente, la volvió a colocar en el jarrón.

Paseó por la suite, abriendo puertas y armarios. El elaborado guardarropa no surtió ningún efecto, pero ante la puerta de la biblioteca, jadeó y se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, tomando nota de las filas de libros que se extendían hasta el techo. Yo me había fijado en su casa e intentado comprar cosas que le gustaran, no solo novelas, sino libros sobre física, religión, filosofía, y por duplicado para mí mismo, así podría leer yo también cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Había comenzado a trabajar en una base de datos con todos los libros listados por título, autor, y tema, como una auténtica biblioteca, pero no la había terminado aún.

Ella subió a la escalera de mano y escogió un libro, después dos. Los abrazó, como a una mantita, o un escudo. Esto, al fin, había tenido éxito. Se llevó los libros de vuelta al dormitorio, los colocó en la mesilla de noche, después se derrumbó sobre la cama, sollozando.

Quise reconfortarla, pero sabía que no podía, ahora no. Esperaba que algún día lo entendiera.

* * *

A mediodía, Esme llevó a Bella su almuerzo. Observé en el espejo. Algunos días, Esme encargaba fuera el almuerzo, porque yo echaba de menos la comida rápida. Pero hoy, le había pedido que hiciera algo que gustara a una chica... sandwiches sin corteza, una sopa inusual y de moda. La porcelana estaba decorada con rosas rosas. Su agua iba servida en un vaso de cristal con un tallo. El cuchillo y el tenedor eran de plata de ley. La comida parecía deliciosa. Observé. No se la comió, y se la devolvió a Esme cuando ésta regresó. Se sentó en su cama, leyendo un libro del estante. Comprobé el título. _Sonetos de Shakespeare_.

Tenía miedo de llamar a la puerta. Tenía que hacer mi movimiento en algún momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin aterrorizarla. ¿Sería demasiado gritar, "Por favor, déjame entrar, y prometo no comerte"? Probablemente. Probablemente se asustaría solo ante el sonido de mi voz. Pero quería que supiera que si salía, sería amable con ella.

Finalmente, le escribí una nota.

"_Querida Bella._

_¡Bienvenida! No tengas miedo. Espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nuevo hogar. Si deseas algo, solo tienes que pedirlo. Me ocuparé de que lo tengas inmediatamente. Ansío conocerte en la cena esta noche. Deseo agradarte._

_Sinceramente, Edward Cullen."_

Suprimí la última frase, la imprimí, después llevé la carta a su habitación y la deslicé bajo la puerta. Esperé, temiendo moverme por si hacía algún ruido.

Un minuto después, la nota volvió.

La palabra _NO _estaba escrita con grandes letras a través de la página.

Me quedé allí sentado largo rato, pensando. ¿Podía escribirle cartas como algún héroe romántico, conseguir que se enamorara de mí de ese modo? De ningún modo. Yo no era escritor. ¿Y cómo conseguiría amarla cuando sólo la había visto en el espejo? Tenía que conseguir que hablara conmigo. Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé, tentativa y suavemente. Cuando no respondió, lo intenté de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Por favor —llegó su respuesta—. No quiero nada. ¡Sólo márchese!

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dije.

—¿Quién... quién es?

—Edward... —Anthony... el dueño de esta casa... la bestia que vive aquí—. Mi nombre es Edward. Soy el que... —El que te retiene prisionera—. Quiero conocerte.

—¡Yo no quiero conocerte a ti! ¡Te odio!

—Pero... ¿te gustan tus habitaciones? He intentado que todo fuera agradable para ti.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Me has secuestrado! Eres un secuestrador.

—No te he secuestrado. Tu padre te entregó a mí.

—Se vio forzado a hacerlo.

Eso me puso como loco.

—Aja, claro. Irrumpió en mi casa. ¿Te contó eso? Estaba robándome. Tengo todo el lugar bajo vigilancia. Y después, en vez de aceptar su castigo como un hombre, te trajo aquí para que lo hicieras tú por él. Estaba dispuesto a venderte para salvarse. Yo no voy a hacerte daño, pero eso él no lo sabe. Por lo que sabe, podría tenerte enjaulada.

No dijo nada. Me pregunté qué historia le habría contado su padre, si esta era la primera vez que oía la verdad.

—Menuda escoria —mascullé, comenzando a alejarme.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! —Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, tal vez con el puño, tal vez con otra cosa, como un zapato.

Dios, era un imbécil. Desde luego eso no era lo más inteligente que podía haber dicho. La historia de mi vida últimamente. ¿Antes decía siempre cosas tan delirantemente estúpidas? Quizás, solo que conseguía salirme con la mía. Hasta Jane.

—Mira, lo siento. No lo he dicho en serio. —Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

No respondió.

—¿Me oyes? He dicho que lo siento.

Todavía nada. Llamé a la puerta, grité su nombre. Finalmente, me marché.

Una hora más tarde, ella todavía estaba en la habitación, y yo me paseaba por la planta, pensando en qué debía decir. ¿Y que si la había secuestrado? De todos modos ella no tenía nada que dejar atrás. Esta casa era más bonita que nada que ella hubiera nunca siquiera imaginado, ¿pero estaba agradecida? No. No sabía qué había esperado, pero esto no.

Fui a ver a Carlisle.

—Quiero que salga. ¿Puedes conseguir que salga?

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? —dijo Carlisle.

—Dile que quiero que salga, que tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Que se lo ordenas? ¿Cómo ordenaste a su padre que te la entregara? Eso funcionó... bien.

No era así como lo había pensado, pero sí. Supongo que era lo que quería.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué crees que sentirá ella al respecto?

—¿Qué sentirá? ¿Qué siento yo? He trabajado toda la semana para que esté cómoda, para arreglarlo todo para ella, y la muy... desagradecida... ni siquiera sale a verme.

—¿Verte? No quiere ver a la persona que la ha apartado de su casa, de su padre. ¡Edward, la retienes prisionera!

—Su padre es un maleante. —No le había hablado a Carlisle del espejo, de como la había observado en el espejo antes, visto como su padre la golpeaba—. Está mejor sin él. Y no pretendía que fuera una prisionera. Quiero...

—Sé lo que quieres, pero ella no. Ella no ve las rosas en los jarrones, o la forma en que has pintado las paredes. Solo ve a un monstruo, y si siquiera te ha mirado aún.

Mi mano voló a mi cara, pero sabía que Carlisle estaba hablando de mi comportamiento.

—Un monstruo —continuó—, que la ha traído aquí como a una esclava. Tiene miedo, Edward.

—Vale, lo capto. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerle saber que no es por eso por lo que está aquí?

—¿De veras me estás pidiendo consejo a mí?

—¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

—No. A nadie. —Entonces extendió el brazo hacia mí. Encontró mi hombro, finalmente, y puso su mano en él—. No le digas qué hacer. Si quiere quedarse en su habitación, déjala. Déjala saber que respetas su derecho a escoger.

—Si se queda en su habitación, nunca conseguiré que se encariñe conmigo.

Carlisle me palmeó el hombro.

—Démosle una oportunidad.

—Gracias. Muy útil. —Me giré y comencé a alejarme.

La voz de Carlisle me detuvo.

—Edward. —Me giré—. Algunas veces también ayuda tener un poco menos de orgullo.

—Otro ganador —dije—. Llegados a este punto no tengo ningún orgullo en absoluto.

Pero una hora más tarde, llamé a la puerta de Bella una vez más. No mostraría orgullo, solo remordimiento. Esto iba a ser duro, porque no iba a dejarla marchar. No podía.

—¡Largo! —Chilló—. Solo porque tenga que estar aquí eso no significa que...

—Lo sé —respondí—. ¿Pero puedes al menos... no puedes escucharme un minuto?

—¿Tengo opción? —dijo.

—Sí. Sí, tienes una opción. Tienes toneladas de opciones. Puedes escucharme, o puedes decirme que me vaya al diablo. Puedes ignorarme para siempre. Tienes razón. Tu vida terminó al venir aquí. No tenemos por qué ser amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Así es como lo llamas?

—Eso es lo que yo... —Me detuve. Era demasiado patético decir que era lo que había esperado, que no tenía ningún amigo, que deseaba... deseaba muchísimo... que hablara conmigo, que estuviera conmigo, que dijera algo que me hiciera reír y me devolviera al mundo real, aunque sólo fuera eso. Menudo perdedor sería si decía eso.

Recordé lo que había dicho Carlisle sobre el orgullo.

—Espero que podamos ser amigos algún día. Lo entenderé si no quieres, si tú... —Me atraganté con las amargas palabras, se me revolvió el estómago, aterrándome—. Mira, lo que tienes que saber es que no como carne humana ni nada. Soy humano, aunque no lo parezca. Y no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras excepto quedarte aquí. Espero que decidas salir pronto.

—¡Te odio!

—Sí, eso ya lo has mencionado. —Sus palabras eran como látigos, pero continué—. Carlisle y Esme trabajan aquí. Carlisle puede darte clases si quieres. Esme hará tus comidas. Limpiará tu habitación, comprará, hará tu colada, lo que quieras.

—No... no quiero nada. Quiero recuperar mi vida.

—Lo sé —dije, recordando lo que Carlisle había dicho sobre sus sentimientos. Había pasado una hora pensando en sus sentimientos, en como tal vez de veras se preocupaba por su horrible padre del mismo modo en que… demonios, odiaba admitirlo... yo me preocupaba por el mío—. Espero... —Me detuve, pensando en ello, entonces decidí que Carlisle tenía razón—. Espero que salgas alguna vez porque...

No pude escupir las siguientes palabras.

—¿Porque qué?

Capté un vistazo de mi reflejo en el cristal de una de las pinturas enmarcadas del pasillo, y no pude decirlo. No podía.

—Nada.

Una hora después, la cena estaba lista. Esme había hecho un arroz con pollo que olía maravillosamente. A petición mía, llamó a la puerta de Isabella llevando una bandeja.

—No quiero cenar —llegó la respuesta de Isabella—. ¿Está bromeando?

—Le he traído su bandeja —respondió Esme—. ¿Comerá aquí?

Una pausa. Después:

—Sí. Sí, por favor. Eso estaría bien. Gracias.

Cené, como siempre, con Esme y Carlisle. Después de cenar dije:

—Me voy a la cama.

Lancé a Carlisle una mirada que decía: he hecho todo lo que dijiste, y no ha funcionado.

Aunque no podía verme, respondió:

—Paciencia.

Pero no pude dormir, sabía que ella estaba a dos piso por encima de mí, sentía su odio llegar a través de los conductos del aire acondicionado, las paredes, los suelos. Esto no era lo que había deseado. Nunca funcionaría. Era una bestia, y moriría como una bestia.

* * *

—Se me ha ocurrido algo útil —dijo Carlisle el día después de que ella llegara.

—¿El qué? —pregunté.

—Silencio. Si la dejas en paz, tal vez se acerque.

—Debe ser por esto por lo que no estás rodeado de chicas.

—Hablar con ella no ha funcionado, ¿no?

Había que admitirlo, tenía razón, así que decidí hacer lo que decía. Lo que me asustaba era que ella ni siquiera me había visto aún. ¿Qué diría cuando lo hiciera?

En los días siguientes, permanecí en silencio. Bella se quedaba en su habitación. Yo la observaba en el espejo. Las únicas cosas que le gustaban eran los libros y las rosas. Yo leía cada libro que ella leía. Me quedaba levantado hasta tarde leyendo, para mantenerle el ritmo. Ni siquiera intenté hablar con ella de nuevo. Y cada noche, cuando estaba tan cansado que el libro se me caía de la mano, tendido en mi cama, sentía su odio como un fantasma caminando de noche por los pasillos. Tal vez esto fuera una mala idea. ¿Pero qué otra esperanza me quedaba?

—La he subestimado —dije a Carlisle.

—Sí, está claro.

Le miré, sorprendido.

—¿Tú también lo crees?

—Siempre lo he creído. Pero dime, Edward ¿por qué lo crees tú?

—Creí que se sentiría impresionada por las cosas que le había comprado, el bonito mobiliario, y la ropa. Ella es pobre, y pensé que si le compraba joyas y cosas bonitas, me daría una oportunidad. Pero no quiere nada de eso.

Carlisle sonrió.

—No, no lo quiere. Sólo quiere su libertad. ¿Tú no?

—Sí. —Pensé en Twilight, en el baile, en lo que había dicho a Mike sobre como los bailes de instituto eran prostitución legalizada. Parecía haber sido hacía tanto—. Nunca había conocido a alguien que no pudiera ser comprado. Eso hace que me guste en cierto modo.

—Desearía que ese entendimiento fuera suficiente para romper la maldición. Estoy orgulloso de ti por ello.

Orgulloso de ti. Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y por un segundo, deseé poder abrazar a Carlisle, sólo sentir el contacto de otro ser humano. Pero sería muy raro.

Esa noche, me quedé despierto hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, oyendo los sonidos de la vieja casa. "Tranquilizador", lo llamarían algunos. Pero creí haber oído pasos subiendo las escaleras. ¿Sería sus pasos? Imposible, a dos pisos de distancia. Pero aún así no pude dormirme.

Finalmente, me levanté y fui al salón del segundo piso, encendí el _Entertainment and Sports Programming Network_ realmente bajo, para no molestarla. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta para hacerlo, cuando en el pasado lo habría hecho en calzoncillos. Aunque hubiera jurado que se quedaría en su cuarto para siempre, no quería arriesgarme a que viera mucho más de mí aparte de mi cara. Mi cara ya era bastante mala.

Casi me había dormido de aburrimiento cuando oí abrirse una puerta. ¿Podía ser ella? ¿En el pasillo? Probablemente sólo era Esme, o incluso Piloto, vagabundeando. Pero había sonado en el piso de arriba, el de la habitación de Bella. Me obligué a no mirar, manteniendo los ojos pegados a la pantalla de la tele para que no se asustara de mi cara en la oscuridad. Esperé.

Era ella. La oí en la cocina, haciendo ruido con un plato y un tenedor, enjuagándolos y poniéndolos en el escurreplatos. Quise decirle que no tenía que hacer eso, que eso lo hacía Esme, que para eso le pagábamos. Pero me quedé callado. Fue cuando oí sus pasos en el salón, tan cerca que tenía que estar viéndome, que no pude contenerme.

—Estoy aquí sentado —dije suavemente—. Quiero que lo sepas para que no te asustes.

No respondió, pero sus ojos se lanzaron hacia mí. La luz de la habitación era tenue, procedente sólo del televisor. Aún así, deseé empujarme una almohada contra la cara, cubrirme. No lo hice. Ella tenía que verme en algún momento. Jane lo había dejado claro.

—Has subido —dijo.

Me miró directamente, y vi sus ojos ir hacia mí, después apartarse, después volver.

—Eres una bestia. Mi padre... dijo... pensé que estaba colgado. Dijo un montón de locuras. Pensé... pero eres real. Oh, Dios mío. —Apartó la mirada—. Oh, Dios mío.

—Por favor. No te haré daño —dije—. Sé qué pinta tengo, pero yo no... por favor. No te haré daño, Bella.

—Es sólo que no pensé. Creía que eras algún tipo, algún pervertido que... y después cuando no derribaste la puerta ni nada... ¿Pero cómo puedes ser...?

—Me alegro de que bajaras, Bella. —Intenté mantener la voz nivelada—. Me preocupaba mucho nuestro encuentro. Ahora ya se ha acabado, y tal vez te acostumbres a mí. Me preocupaba que no salieras, tal vez nunca.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —Inspiró profundamente, después exhaló—. He estado caminando de noche. No podía quedarme en esas habitaciones. Me sentía como un animal. —Se detuvo a sí misma—. Oh, Dios.

Ignoré su nerviosismo. Tal vez actuando como un humano, podría demostrarle que lo era, dije:

—El picadillo que Esme hizo para la cena. Estaba bueno, ¿no? —No la miré. Tal vez tendría menos miedo si podía verme la cara.

—Sí, estaba bien. Maravilloso. —No me dio las gracias. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Era más listo que eso.

—Esme es una gran cocinera —dije, esperando mantener la conversación, ahora que habíamos empezado, aunque no tuviera nada de lo que charlar—. Cuando vivía con mi padre, él nunca la dejaba cocinar platos latinos. Sólo hacía cosas normales por aquel entonces, carne y patatas. Pero cuando él me mandó aquí, en realidad no me importaba mucho lo que comía, así que empezó a hacer estas cosas. Supongo que es más fácil para ella, y es mejor. —Dejé de balbucear, intentando pensar en algo más sobre lo que balbucear.

Pero ella habló.

—¿Qué quieres decir con cuando te mandó aquí? ¿Dónde está tu padre ahora?

—Vivo con Esme y Carlisle —dije, todavía apartando la mirada—. Carlisle es mi tutor. Puede darte clases a ti también, si quieres.

—¿Tutor?

—Profesor, en realidad, supongo. Como no puedo ir a la escuela por... Bueno, me da clases en casa.

—¿Escuela? Pero entonces, eres... ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete. Como tú.

Pude ver por su cara que esto la sorprendía, que había pensado todo el tiempo que yo era una especie de viejo pervertido. Finalmente dijo:

—Dieciséis. ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

¿Dónde están los tuyos? Estamos en el mismo barco, algo así, abandonados por nuestros queridos papaítos. Pero no lo dije. "Silencio", había dicho Carlisle. En vez de eso dije:

—Mi madre se largó hace mucho. Y mi padre... bueno, no podía soportar que yo tuviera este aspecto. Él es muy normal.

Asintió con la cabeza, y había pena en sus ojos. No quería lástima. Si sentía lástima de mí, podía pensar que era una criatura patética que iba a intentar forzarla y obligarla a ser mía, como el Fantasma de la Ópera. Aun así, la pena era mejor que el odio.

—¿Le echas de menos? —preguntó—. ¿A tu padre?

Dije la verdad.

—Intento no hacerlo. Quiero decir, no deberías echar de menos a quien no te echa de menos a ti, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse realmente mal con mi padre, mis hermanas se mudaron a vivir con sus novios. Me enfadé mucho porque no se quedaron y, ya sabes, no me ayudaron con él. Pero todavía las echo de menos.

—Lo siento. —El tema de su padre se estaba volviendo demasiado arriesgado—. ¿Te gustaría que Carlisle te diera clases? A mí me las da todos los días. Probablemente seas más lista que yo. No soy muy buen estudiante, pero apuesto a que estás acostumbrada a tener algunos compañeros no tan listos en la escuela normal, ¿no?

No respondió, y dije:

—Podría darte clases sólo a ti, por separado, si quieres. Sé que estás cabreada. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Pero hay algo que me encantaría mostrarte.

—¿Mostrarme?

Pude oír la cautela en su voz, como una cortina bajando. Rápidamente dije:

—¡No! Eso no. No lo entiendes. Es un invernadero. Lo construí yo mismo a partir de unos planos que compré. Y todas las plantas que hay en él son rosas. ¿Te gustan las rosas? —Sabía que sí—. Carlisle me aficionó a ellas. Supongo que pensó que me vendría bien un hobby. Mis favoritas son las floribundas... rosas trepadoras. No son tan detalladas como las rosas de té híbridas. Quiero decir, tienen menos capas de pétalos. Pero pueden crecer muy alto... algunas veces dos metros y medio si tienen el apoyo adecuado. Y me he asegurado de que lo tengan.

Me detuve. Sonaba como esos chicos torpes de la escuela, los que escupen estadísticas de béisbol o saben que Frodo del Señor de los Anillos, el hobbit, era un primo muy, muy lejano.

—Las rosas de mi habitación —dijo—. ¿Son tuyas? ¿Las cultivas?

—Sí. —En los días que llevaba allí, yo había hecho que Esme quitara las rosas amarillas cuando morían y las reemplazara por blancas, símbolo de pureza. Esperaba reemplazarlas algún día por rojas, que significaban romance—. Me gustaría llevarte a ver mis rosas. No tenía a nadie a las que dárselas excepto a Esme. Pero tengo docenas más. Si quieres bajar a verlas... o dar clases... puedo hacer que Carlisle o Esme estén allí todo el tiempo, así no te preocupará que vaya a hacerte daño.

No señalé lo obvio, que estaba sola conmigo ahora, que llevaba días conmigo, protegida sólo por un ciego, una anciana, y una frágil puerta, y no le había hecho nada. Pero esperaba que reparara en ello.

—¿Y este es tu verdadero aspecto? —dijo finalmente—. ¿No es una máscara que utilizas para ocultar tu cara? ¿Cómo los secuestradores? —Una risa nerviosa.

—Ya me gustaría. Rodearé el sofá, podrás verlo por ti misma. —Lo hice, encogiéndome ante la idea de que me examinara. Me alegraba haberme cubierto tanto como era posible, pero entrecerré la mirada. Pensé en Esmeralda, incapaz de mirar a Quasimodo. Yo era un monstruo. Un monstruo.

—Puedes tocarla... mi cara... si quieres asegurarte —dije.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Te creo. —Ahora que yo estaba cerca, sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, tomando nota de mis garras. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, y supe por sus ojos que sentía pena por mí—. Creo que me gustaría que Carlisle me diera clases. Podríamos intentar darlas juntos, para ahorrarle tiempo. Pero si eres demasiado estúpido para mantenerme el paso, tendremos que hacer cambios. Yo solía estar en clases avanzadas.

Pude ver que estaba bromeando, pero también hablaba un poco en serio. Quise preguntarle por el invernadero de nuevo, y si bajaría temprano para desayunar con Carlisle, Esme y conmigo. Pero no quería molestarla, así que dije:

—Estudiamos en mis habitaciones, junto al jardín de rosas. Está en el primer piso. Normalmente empezamos a las nueve. Estamos leyendo _Sonetos_ de Shakespeare.

—¿Sonetos?

—Sí. —Busqué en mi mente una estrofa que recitar. Había memorizado páginas y páginas durante este solitario confinamiento. Esta era mi oportunidad de impresionarla. Pero el silencio de mi estupidez era ensordecedor. Finalmente, lo rompí.

—Shakespeare es genial.

Tonto. Shakespeare es guay, tío.

Pero ella sonrió.

—Sí. Adoro sus obras y su poesía. —Otra sonrisa nerviosa, y me pregunté si se sentía tan aliviada como yo tras nuestro primer encuentro—. Debería irme a la cama, para estar lista.

—Ajá.

Se giró y subió las escaleras. La observé mientras subía los escalones y llegaba arriba, después escuché como sus pisadas alcanzaban el rellano del siguiente piso.

Sólo cuando oí abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio cedí a mis instintos de bestia e hice un salvaje baile animal alrededor de la habitación.

* * *

Desperté antes del amanecer, quité las hojas muertas de las rosas, barrí el suelo del invernadero, y regué las plantas. Quería hacer esto bien antes de nuestra sesión de clases, así todo tendría oportunidad de secarse. No quería barro. Incluso enjuagué el mobiliario de hierro del invernadero, aunque ya estaba limpio y probablemente también había demasiado calor para estar allí afuera. Quería abiertas todas las opciones.

A las seis, todo estaba perfecto. Incluso había vuelto a arreglar algunas enredaderas para que subieran más alto, como si estuvieran intentando escapar. Entonces desperté a Carlisle llamando ruidosamente a su puerta.

—Ella viene —le dije.

—¿Quién? —La voz de Carlisle todavía estaba atontada por el sueño.

—Shhh —susurré—. Te oirá. Bella viene a nuestra clase.

—Aterrador —dijo Carlisle—. Eso es en... ¿qué?... ¿cinco horas?

—Tres. Le dije a las nueve. No podía esperar más. Pero necesito tu ayuda antes de eso.

—¿Ayuda con qué, Edward?

—Tienes que enseñármelo todo por adelantado.

—¿Qué?... ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso en vez de dormir?

Llamé a la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Carlisle, vas a abrir? No puedo quedarme aquí de pie y tener esta conversación contigo. Ella podría oírlo.

—Entonces vuelve a la cama. Es una idea.

—Por favor, Carlisle —enfaticé en un susurro—. Es importante.

Finalmente, le oí moverse por la habitación. En un momento, apareció en la puerta.

—¿Qué es tan importante?

Tras él, Piloto ocultó la cabeza entre las patas.

—Necesito que me enseñes ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No me has oído? Viene a nuestras clases.

—Sí. A las nueve. Probablemente ahora esté todavía dormida.

—Pero no quiero que piense que soy un estúpido... además de feo. Necesito que me enseñes todo por adelantado para poder mostrarme inteligente delante de ella.

—Edward, sé tú mismo. Todo irá bien.

—¿Yo mismo? ¿Tal vez has olvidado que ese yo mismo es una bestia? —La palabra bestia salió en un frenético rugido, aunque estaba intentando mantener la calma—. Esta es la primera vez que me verá a la luz del día. Ha costado más de una semana. Quiero al menos ser inteligente.

—Eres inteligente. Pero ella lo es más. Quieres poder hablar con ella, no sólo repetir lo que yo te he dicho.

—Pero ella era una estudiante destacada en Twilight. Tenía una beca. Yo sólo era un imbécil con un papá rico.

—Has cambiado desde entonces, Edward. Te lanzaré algunas bolas suaves si me parece que las necesitas, pero dudo que eso pase. Eres un chico listo.

—Sólo quieres volver a la cama.

—Quiero volver a la cama. Pero no sólo quiero volver a la cama. —Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

—¿Sabes? La bruja dijo que te devolvería la vista si yo rompía esta maldición.

Se detuvo.

—¿Le pediste eso?

—Ajá. Quería hacer algo por ti, ya que habías sido realmente amable conmigo.

—Gracias.

—Así que ya ves lo importante que es que lo haga bien. ¿Puedes darme algo, alguna pista? Dijo que si resultaba ser estúpido, querría estudiar por separado. Eso sería el doble de trabajo para ti.

Él debía estar pensado eso mismo porque dijo:

—Vale, comprueba el Soneto Cincuenta y cuatro. Creo que te gustará.

—Gracias.

—Pero, Edward, algunas veces es mejor dejarlas ser listas a ellas también.

Cerró la puerta.

* * *

Aparqué mi silla delante de las puertas francesas para su llegada. Me llevó un rato decidir si me vería mejor contra la belleza de las rosas, o si éstas solo llamarían la atención sobre mi fealdad. Pero finalmente, decidí que algo en la habitación debía ser hermoso, y eso definitivamente no era yo.

Aunque era julio, vestía una camisa de botones azul de manga larga Ralph Lauren, vaqueros, y zapatillas de lona con calcetines. Bestia adolescente. Sostenía un libro de sonetos de Shakespeare en la mano y leía el Soneto 54 por más o menos veinteava vez. _Las Cuatro Estaciones_ de Vivaldi sonaban de fondo.

Todo se fue al traste cuando ella llamó a la puerta. Carlisle no había llegado aún, así que me levanté, arruinando mi pintoresco (o... seamos honestos... ligeramente menos repelente) arreglo. Pero no podía dejarla de pie fuera, así que me apresuré hasta la puerta y la abrí. Realmente lento. Así no la sorprendería.

A la luz de la mañana, más que la noche antes, pude sentir que no me miraba. ¿Era porque era demasiado horrendo para que lo soportaran sus ojos, como la foto de un escenario del crimen? Creía que había superado su odio hacia mí, convirtiéndolo en vez de eso en pena. ¿Pero cómo podía convertirlo yo en amor?

—Gracias por venir —dije, indicándole que entrara en la habitación, pero sin tocarla—. Me he colocado cerca del invernadero. —Me acerqué a una mesa de madera oscura cerca de las puertas francesas que conducían a fuera. Saqué una silla para que se sentara en ella. En mi vida anterior, nunca había hecho tal cosa por una chica.

Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta.

—¡Oh! Es tan hermoso. ¿Puedo salir?

—Sí. —Ya estaba tras ella, extendiendo la mano hacia el cierre de la puerta—. Por favor. Nunca antes había tenido un invitado, nunca he compartido mi jardín con nadie aparte de Carlisle y Esme. Espero...

Me detuve. Ella ya estaba saliendo. El sonido de los instrumentos de cuerda de Vivaldi se hinchaban a su alrededor, tocando la parte llamada "Primavera" justo cuando se adentró entre todas las flores.

—¡Es glorioso! Huele... ¡tener tal riqueza en tu casa!

—Es tu casa también. Por favor, ven cuando quieras.

—Adoro los jardines. Solía ir a Strawberry Fields en Central Park después de la escuela. Me sentaba allí durante horas, leyendo. No quería ir a casa.

—Entiendo. Desearía poder ir a ese jardín. He visto fotos de él online. —Y había pasado a su lado miles de veces en mi vida pasada. Apenas lo había mirado. Ahora ansiaba ir y no podía.

Estaba arrodillada junto a un lecho de rosas en miniatura.

—Son tan preciosas.

—A las chicas siempre les gustan las pequeñas, supongo. Yo prefiero las trepadoras. Siempre están buscando la luz.

—Esas son preciosas también.

—Pero esta... —Me arrodillé para señalar una miniatura ligeramente amarilla que había plantado hacía poco más de una semana—. Esta se llama rosa Pequeña Bella.

Me lanzó una mirada rara.

—¿Todas tus flores tienen nombre?

Me reí.

—Yo no le he puesto el nombre. Los horticultores, cuando desarrollan una nueva variedad de rosa, le ponen el nombre. Y esta sucede que se llama "Pequeña Bella".

—Es tan perfecta, tan delicada. —Extendió la mano hacia la rosa. Cuando lo hizo, su mano tocó la mía, y sentí un escalofrío de electricidad atravesar mi cuerpo.

—Pero fuerte. —Aparté la mano antes de que ella pudiera molestarse—. Algunas de las miniaturas son más fuertes que las rosas de té. ¿Te gustaría cortar algunas para tu habitación, ya que comparten tu nombre?

—Sería una pena cortarlas. Tal vez... —Se detuvo, sujetando la pequeña flor con dos dedos.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez vendré a verlas.

Había dicho que volvería. Pero tal vez.

Justo entonces, entró Carlisle.

—¿Adivinas quién está aquí, Carlisle? —dije, como si no hubiera hablado con él de ello—. Bella.

—Maravilloso —dijo él—. Bienvenida, Bella. Espero que animes las cosas. Las clases son un poco aburridas sólo con Edward.

—Hacen falta dos para aburrirse —dije yo.

Entonces, como sabía que haría, él dijo:

—Discutiremos los sonetos de Shakespeare hoy. Creo que empezaremos con el número cincuenta y cuatro.

—¿Has traído el libro? —Le pregunté a ella. Cuando negó con la cabeza, dije—: Podemos esperar a que lo traigas. ¿Vale, Carlisle? ¿O podemos compartir el mío?

Los ojos de Bella todavía vagaban por el jardín.

—Oh, supongo que podemos compartirlo. Traeré el mío mañana.

Había dicho "mañana".

—Muy bien. —Empujé mi libro, de forma que quedara más cerca de ella que de mí. No quería que pensara que estaba intentando algo. Pero aún así, estaba más cerca de ella de lo que había estado nunca. Podría haberla tocado muy fácilmente, y hacer que pareciera un accidente.

—¿Edward, quieres leer en voz alta? —preguntó Carlisle.

Una bola suave, como había dicho. Los profesores siempre habían alabado mi lectura. Y había leído este poema una y otra vez.

_¡Oh, cuánto más bella parece la belleza_

_por aquel dulce ornamento que la verdad le da!_

_Bella la rosa se muestra, pero más bella la consideramos_

_por aquel dulce perfume que dentro de ella vive_

Por supuesto, con ella sentada tan cerca, me aturrullé y tropecé en "bella parece la belleza". Pero seguí adelante.

_El capullo de escaramujo tiene tintes tan intensos_

_como la perfumada tintura de las rosas,_

_penden de espinas semejantes y juegan tan alegremente_

_cuando el aliento del verano abre sus escondidos pimpollos_

_mas, dado que su virtud está sólo en su apariencia,_

_viven sin ser solicitadas y abandonadas se marchitan;_

_mueren por sí solas. Así no ocurre con las dulces rosas;_

_de sus dulces muertes dulces aromas se hacen;_

_y así de vos, bello y adorable joven,_

_cuando la belleza se desvanezca destilará mi verso la virtud._

Terminé y levanté la mirada. Sin embargo Bella no me estaba mirando a mí. Seguí sus ojos y vi que estaba mirando a través de las puertas francesas, a las rosas. Mis rosas. ¿La belleza de mis rosas compensaba la fealdad en mí?

—¿Edward? —Carlisle estaba diciendo algo, tal vez por segunda o tercera vez.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Pregunté que simboliza la rosa en el poema.

Habiendo leído el poema veinte veces, creía saber lo que significaba. Pero ahora me contuve. Comprendí que quería dejar que ella fuera la lista.

—¿Tú qué crees, Bella?

—Creo que simboliza la verdad —dijo—. Shakespeare habla de como la rosa tiene un perfume que la hace hermosa por dentro. Y la fragancia de la rosa siempre perdura después de que muere la flor.

—¿Qué es un escaramujo, Carlisle? —pregunté.

—Una rosa silvestre. Parece una rosa, pero no tiene el perfume.

—¿Así que lo parece, pero no es auténtica? —dije—. Como estaba diciendo Bella. Sólo porque algo sea hermoso no significa que sea bueno. Eso quería decir.

Bella me miró como si yo fuera listo, no sólo feo.

—Pero algo bello por dentro vivirá para siempre, como la fragancia de una rosa.

—¿Pero la fragancia de una rosa vive para siempre? —preguntó Carlisle a Bella.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez alguien me dio una rosa. La aplasté dentro de un libro. La fragancia no duró.

La miré fijamente, sabiendo de que rosa hablaba.

La mañana pasó rápidamente, y aunque no había estudiado con antelación los demás temas, me las arreglé para no parecer un imbécil total, pero siempre la dejaba a ella ser un poco más lista. No fue difícil.

A las doce y media, Carlisle dijo:

—¿Te unirás a nosotros para almorzar, Bella?

Me alegré de que lo preguntara él y no yo. Contuve el aliento. Creo que ambos lo hicimos.

—¿Una especie de cafetería escolar? —dijo Bella—. Sí, sería agradable.

Si alguien cree que no había preparado a Esme para esto, está equivocado. La había despertado a las seis también... aunque ella había sido más comprensiva al respecto que Carlisle... y habíamos charlado sobre posibles menús que no incluyeran sopas, ni ensaladas, ni ninguna cosa sucia que yo pudiera destrozar con mis garras. Odiaba que ser una bestia me hiciera comer como una bestia. Pero me alegra decir que no quedé como un asno, y estudiamos esa tarde también.

Por la noche, tendido en la cama, rememoré el momento en que su mano había tocado la mía. Me preguntaba cómo sería que me tocara ya no por accidente, que me permitiera tocarla.

* * *

**Señor Swan:** Gracias por venir. Esta semana hablaremos de transformación y comida.

**BestiaNYC:** Pero yo quiero hablar de esta chica. Tengo una chica. Somos amigos, pero yo creo que podríamos ser algo más.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat_

**Ranita:** Hola, Oso

**ChicoOso:** Tengo noticias! Soy humano! Ya no soy un oso!

**BestiaNYC:** Humano?

**Ranita:** Felicidds

BeastNYC: — Muy celoso de Oso

**ChicoOso:** La chica, su nombre es Blancanieves (no *esa* Blancanieves), me siguió a los bosques cuando abandonaban su lugar de veraneo. Vio al malvado enano que me había lanzado el hechizo, y me ayudó a matarle.

**Ranita:** Hs matad a un enano?

**ChicoOso:** Un enano *malvado*

**Ranita:** aún así...

**ChicoOso:** No fue un crimen que matara al enano porque lo hice como oso

_DamaSilenciosa se ha unido al chat_

**DamaSilenciosa:** Me temo que tengo algunas malas noticias

**Ranita:** ChicoOso es un tío de nuev!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Eso es maravilloso. Pero me temo que a mí no me está yendo bien.

**BestiaNYC:** Qué ha pasado, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bueno, yo creía que iba realmente bien. Dijo que le recordaba a la chica que le salvó la vida (que fui yo, por supuesto) y aunque sus padres querían que fuera a conocer a otra chica, esta chica tiene padres ricos, él dijo que prefería estar conmigo.

**ChicoOso:** Eso es genial, Dama. Estoy seguro de que funcionará.

**BestiaNYC: **Sí, no se fijará en ella!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Pero ese es el problema. Sí que lo hace. Sus padres dijeron "Bueno, al menos *ella* puede hablar" y le montaron una cita a ciegas. Y no os lo creeréis, ahora él cree que *ella* fue quien le salvó la vida. Y como no puedo hablar, no puedo decirle otra cosa.

**Señor Swan:** Lo siento mucho, Dama

**DamaSilenciosa:** Los vi besarse. Está con ella. He fracasado.

**BestiaNYC:** #*!

**BestiaNYC:** Lo siento. No hay forma de escapar del hechizo, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Mis hermanas han intentado conseguir que la Bruja del Mar me librara del hechizo. Le dieron su cabello y todo. Pero ella dijo que el único modo de deshacerlo era si le mataba.

**Ranita:** Vs a hacerlo?

**BestiaNYC:** Pide a ChicoOso que te ayude. Él y su novia mataron a un enano.

**ChicoOso:** No tiene gracia, Bestia

**BestiaNYC:** Lo siento, Oso. El sarcasmo es el recurso ideal cuando estás molesto.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Entiendo, Bestia. Todos habéis sido muy buenos amigos.

**Ranita:** Hbéis sido? Eso signf q no vas a hacerlo?

**DamaSilenciosa:** No puedo, Ranita. No puedo matarle. Le amo demasiado. Fue mi error, yo lo cometí, y lo acepto.

**BestiaNYC:** Aclaremos esto, vas a convertirte en espuma de mar

**DamaSilenciosa:** Me han dicho que si espero 300 años, la espuma de mar y yo flotaremos hasta el cielo

**Ranita:** 300! Eso n s nada

**ChicoOso:** Ranita tiene razón. Parece un día o dos. Tú verás.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Creo que tengo que irme ya. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

_DamaSilenciosa ha abandonado el chat_

**BestiaNYC:** Guau. No puedo creerlo.

**Ranita:** Yooo tampoc

**ChicoOso:** En realidad no me siento de humor para chatear hoy

**Señor Swan:** Tal vez debamos aplazar la sesión hasta la próxima vez.

Hola peoooooopleeeeeeeeeee!!! se que no tengo perdon, ni excusas, aunque lo cierto es que aprobe 3/6 examenes y cumpli la semana pasada 19 añazos, soy una chica sin excusas, todo por vagancia, no me sentia con animos de escribir todo esto, espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy!!

Gracias como siempre a:

Ale Samaniego: gracias por tu comentario, que sepas que tu carita me encanto, fue super simpatica ^^

Paoliz B. Masen: Gracias por seguir mi fanfic, me conformo aunque sea solo con un emoticono como el que me puso Ale Samaniego ;)

AliciaConi: Gracias feliz navidad y año nuevo a ti tambien!! Estas cerca en tu eleccion de personajes, solo doy dos pistas mas tarde ok?

Lokaporcullen97: Cangreja miaaaaaaaaa ( ya tienes mote pa rato jajaja) cariñete miooooo que vas mucho mejorr que ahora solo fallais en damasilenciosaaaa!! a ver ahora dare un par de pistas y quien me acierte se lleva dedicao el capi extraaa!

Danna: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo aunque mi respuesta sea tan solo que si :S

Sary: Gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio (obvio no? xD) y espero que te siga gustando.

Crepus96 y Cayazli: Gracias por leerme ambos, espero que sigais leyendo!!

En fin, Gracias a todos por su atencion, espero que hayan tenido un feliz dia de los enamorados (aunque no se ustedes, yo pienso que el amor se debe demostrar cada dia, no solo una vez al año) y ahora vienen las pistas:

-1. Nessie y Alice, no salen en el chat. Bella tampoco, obvio ;)

-2. Digamos que en crepusculo es algo peluda y puede ser que aulle? :)

Lo puedo decir mas alto poniendolo en mayusculas.. pero mas claro?? En fin, que lo disfruten, BYE!!!


	8. Lapsos de tiempo, otoño e invierno

Recordad que esta historia no es mía, esta basada en las historias de Stephanie Meyer y Alex Finn! sigan apoyándome en mi historia! Disfrutad la lectura :PLapsos de tiempo, otoño e invierno

Fuera de las cerradas ventanas, las hojas comenzaban a caer, pero en el interior, todo seguía igual. Todo excepto Bella y yo. Habíamos cambiado. Estudiamos juntos, y había notado que aunque ella era lista, yo no era evidentemente estúpido. No creía que ella me odiara ya. Quizás. Tal vez incluso le cayera bien.

Una noche, hubo una tormenta, una grande con relámpagos como hojas de metal atravesando el cielo y truenos que señalaban que todo estaba demasiado cerca. Esto sacudió mi cama, agitó el mundo, y me despertó. Subí a tropezones las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, sólo para descubrir que no estaba solo.

—¡Edward! —Bella estaba sentada en medio de la oscuridad sobre el sofá, observando el cielo encenderse por la ventana más alejada—. Estaba asustada. Sonó como un disparo.

—Disparo... —Me pregunté si ella habría oído disparos de noche allá de donde venía—. Sólo son truenos, y esta vieja casa es maciza. Estás a salvo.

Comprendí la locura que era, decirle que estaba a salvo cuando la mantenía prisionera. Pero ella dijo:

—No todos los lugares en los que he vivido han sido seguros.

—Veo que has escogido el punto más alejado de la ventana.

—Crees que me estoy portando como una tonta.

—Nah. Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? El ruido me despertó. Iba a hacer palomitas y ver si hay algo en la TV. ¿Quieres? —Me moví hacia la cocina. Fui cuidadoso. Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme, no asustarla estando demasiado cerca. Era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde aquel día en la rosaleda.

Siempre estábamos con Carlisle cuando estudiábamos, y con Esme en las comidas. Ahora, solos con todos los demás durmiendo, quería que ella supiera que podía confiar en mí. No quería fastidiarla.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Pero puedes hacer dos bolsas? Realmente me gustan las palomitas de maíz.

—Ajá. —Entré en la cocina y encontré las palomitas para microondas. Bella pasaba los canales de televisión y aterrizó en una vieja película, _La Princesa Prometida._

—Esa es buena —dije cuando las palomitas comenzaron a reventar.

—Nunca la he visto.

—Creo que te gustará. Tiene algo para cada uno… peleas de espada para mí, princesas para ti. —La primera bolsa terminó de reventar, y la saqué—. Lo siento. Probablemente eso haya sido sexista.

—Está bien. Soy una chica. Toda chica finge ser una princesa en algún momento, no importa lo poco que se parezca su vida a eso. Y me gusta la idea de "felices para siempre". —Dejó la televisión en ese canal. Yo me quedé allí de pie mirando la segunda bolsa mientras ésta se hinchaba y considerando qué hacer con ellas... poner las palomitas en un tazón para compartir, como Esme solía hacer con las chicas a las que yo solía conocer, o dejarlas en las bolsas.

Finalmente, dije:

—¿Debería ponerlas en un tazón? —Ni siquiera sabía dónde guardaba Esme los tazones. ¿No era eso triste?

—Ah, no, no te molestes.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Pero saqué la bolsa, la abrí, y después las llevé las dos a la sala de estar. Probablemente había pedido su propia bolsa de modo que nuestras manos no se tocaran. No la culpaba. Me senté a unos treinta centímetros de distancia de ella mientras veíamos la película. Era la escena donde Wesley, un pirata, desafiaba al asesino Vizzini a una batalla de ingenios.

—¡Has caído víctima de uno de los errores clásicos! —dijo Vizzini en la pantalla—. ¡…Nunca te enfrentes a un siciliano cuándo está en juego la muerte!

Para cuando Vizzini cayó, muerto, me había terminado mis palomitas y había dejado a un lado la bolsa. Quería algunas más. Parecía que la bestia siempre tenía hambre. Me pregunté si, si es que volvía a transformarme, ¿estaría gordo?

—¿Quieres más? —dijo ella.

—No. Dijiste que te gustan mucho las palomitas.

—Sí. Pero puedes coger unas pocas. —Me ofreció la bolsa.

—Vale. —Me acerqué unos centímetros. Ella no gritó ni se alejó. Cogí un puñado de palomitas, con la esperanza de no dejarlas caer. Hubo un trueno aterrador y ella saltó, derramando la mitad de que las que quedaban.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo.

—No pasa nada. —Recogí los restos más a la vista y los lancé a mi bolsa vacía—. Podemos limpiar el resto por la mañana.

—Es sólo que realmente me asustan los truenos y los relámpagos. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía salir de noche, después de que yo me durmiera. Y luego, si algún ruido me despertaba, no lo encontraba allí. Me asustaba mucho.

—Debe haber sido duro para ti. Mis padres solían gritarme cuando me levantaba de noche. Me decían que fuera valiente, lo cual quería decir que los dejara en paz. —Le pasé las palomitas de maíz—. El resto para ti.

—Gracias. —Las cogió—. Me gusta…

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Esto… gracias por las palomitas.

Estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración. Quise acercarme más, pero no me lo permitiría a mí mismo. Nos sentamos a la luz blanco-azulada de la televisión, viendo la película en silencio. Sólo cuando ésta terminó vi que ella se había dormido. La tormenta había amainado y sólo deseé sentarme allí, vigilando su sueño, admirándola como admiraba mis rosas. Pero si se despertaba, creería que era un tipo raro.

Y ya pensaba que era bastante raro.

Así que apagué la televisión. La habitación estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo, y la cogí en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

Despertó a medio camino por las oscuras escaleras.

—¿Qué…?

—Te quedaste dormita. Te llevaba a tu cuarto. No te preocupes. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí. Y no te dejaré caer. —Su peso era apenas nada en mis brazos. La bestia era fuerte también.

—Puedo andar —dijo ella.

—Bueno, si quieres. ¿Pero no estás cansada?

— Sí. Un poco.

—Confía en mí entonces.

—Lo sé. Si fueras a hacerme daño, lo habrías hecho ya.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dije, estremeciéndome al saber que ella había estado pensando en mí—. No puedo explicarte por qué te quiero aquí, pero no es para eso.

—Entiendo. —Se recostó en mis brazos, contra mi pecho. La llevé hasta lo alto de la escalera e intenté alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Ella lo agarró. Su voz atravesó la oscuridad—. Nadie nunca me había llevado en brazos, no que yo pueda recordar.

Tensé mi apretón sobre ella.

—Soy muy fuerte —dije.

No dijo nada más después de eso. Se había quedado dormida otra vez. Confiaba en mí. Pisé en la oscuridad y entré en su dormitorio, pensando que siempre debía ser así para Carlisle; fui muy cuidadoso, esperando no encontrar obstáculos. Cuando alcancé su cama, la dejé en ella y coloqué la suave manta a su alrededor. Quise besarla, allí en la oscuridad. Hacía tanto que no había tocado a alguien, tocar de verdad. Pero sería un error aprovecharme de su sueño, y si despertara, puede que nunca me perdonara.

Finalmente, dije:

—Buenas noches, Bella —y comencé a alejarme.

—¿Edward? —En la puerta, oí su voz—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Gracias por sentarte conmigo. Fue agradable.

—Agradable. —Oí que se removía en la cama, dando vueltas, quizás—. ¿Sabes?, en la oscuridad, tu voz me parece familiar.

Más frío y más humedad, y ya podía hablar con Bella sin preocuparme de cada palabra. Un día, después de nuestra clase, Bella dijo:

—Así que, ¿qué hay en el quinto piso?

—¿Eh? —Había oído lo que había dicho, pero quería dilatar el tiempo e idear una respuesta. No había subido al quinto piso desde que ella había venido. Para mí, el quinto piso significaba desesperación, significaba sentarme junto a la ventana leyendo _El Jorobado_ y sintiéndome tan solo como Quasimodo. No quería subir allí.

—El quinto piso —dijo Bella—. Tú estás en el primero, la cocina y la sala de estar están en el segundo, yo estoy en el tercero, y Carlisle y Esme están en el cuarto. Pero cuando vine aquí, vi cinco niveles de ventanas.

Ahora estaba listo.

—Ah, nada. Viejas cajas y trastos.

—Guau, suena interesante. ¿Podemos ir a echar un vistazo? —Bella empezó a dirigirse hacia la escalera.

—Son sólo cajas. ¿Qué interés hay en eso? Te harán estornudar.

—¿Sabes qué hay en las cajas? —Cuando negué con la cabeza, ella dijo—: Eso es lo interesante. Podría haber un tesoro escondido allí.

—¿En Brooklyn?

—Vale, tal vez no un verdadero tesoro, pero otros tesoros, viejas cartas y cuadros.

—Dirás trastos.

—No tienes que venir. Puedo mirar por mí misma, si no son tus cosas.

Pero fui. Aunque la idea del quinto piso trajera consigo una sensación de temor que se asentó en mi estómago como carne podrida, fui porque quería pasar tiempo con ella.

—Oh, mira. Hay un sofá junto a la ventana.

—Sí, es bastante divertido sentarse allí y observar a la gente pasar. Quiero decir que debe haber sido así para quién quiera que viviera aquí.

Ella se subió al asiento de la ventana, mi asiento de la ventana. Sentí un dolor agudo. Debía echar de menos salir al exterior.

—Oh, tienes razón. Puedes ver todo el camino a la estación del metro desde aquí. ¿Qué estación es esa?

Pero yo ya estaba hablando.

—Puedes ver a la gente ir del tren a sus trabajos, y volver por la tarde. —Cuando me miró, dije—: No es que alguna vez lo haya hecho.

—Apuesto a que la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Puedes ver vidas enteras desde aquí.

Se inclinó, haciendo que apartara la vista de la calle. La miré atentamente, la forma en que su gruesa trenza castaña colgaba por su espalda, tornándose en tiras de fuego al sol de tarde, las pecas sobre su blanca piel. ¿Cómo era la cuestión de las pecas? ¿Te salían una a una o de repente? Por último, me fijé en sus ojos, marrones café, rodeados de pestañas larguísimas. Eran ojos amables, pensé, ¿pero podían algunos ojos ser lo bastante amables como para perdonar mi bestialidad?

—¿Qué hay de las cajas? —Gesticulé hacia las pilas en la esquina.

—Oh, tienes razón. —Pero parecía decepcionada.

—La ventana se vuelve más interesante alrededor de las cinco. Es cuando la gente comienza a regresar del trabajo. —Ella me miró—. Bueno, puede que me haya sentado en ese asiento… una o dos veces.

—Oh, ya veo.

La primera caja que abrió estaba llena de libros, y aún cuando Bella tenía cientos de libros, se emocionó mucho.

—¡Mira! ¡_La Princesita_! ¡Era mi favorito en quinto! —Y fui a su lado a mirar. ¿Cómo conseguían las chicas emocionarse tanto por cosas tan estúpidas?

El siguiente chillido de Bella fue más fuerte. Me apresuré a asegurarme de que no se hubiera hecho daño, pero ella dijo:

—¡_Jane Eyre_! ¡Es mi favorito de todos los tiempos!

Recordé que había estado leyéndolo la primera vez que la había observado

—Tienes un montón de favoritos. ¿No lo tienes ya?

—Sí. Pero mira éste.

Cogí el libro que me ofrecía. Olía como el metro. Databa de 1943 y tenía esas ilustraciones principalmente negras que ocupaban páginas enteras. Lo abrí en la imagen de una pareja dándose el lote bajo un árbol.

—Nunca antes había visto un libro para adultos con imágenes. Son geniales. —Me quitó el libro.

—Adoro este libro. Me encanta como muestra cuánto se esfuerzan estas dos personas por estar juntos, y lo van a estar, incluso si hubiera algo que los separase. Hay una magia en ello.

Pensé en como Bella y yo nos habíamos conocido en el baile, después la había visto en el espejo, y ahora ella estaba aquí. ¿Era eso magia? ¿El tipo de magia de Jane? ¿O sólo suerte? Sabía que existía la magia. Sólo que no sabía si podía funcionar para bien.

—¿Crees en eso? —dije—. ¿En cosas mágicas?

Su rostro se oscureció, como si estuviera pensando en alguna otra cosa.

—No sé.

Eché un vistazo al libro otra vez.

—Me gustan las imágenes.

—¿No crees que capturan perfectamente la esencia del libro?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he leído. ¿No es un libro de chicas?

—¿Nunca lo has leído? ¿De verdad? —Sabía lo que venía a continuación—. Bueno, pues tienes que leerlo. Es el libro más maravilloso del mundo... una historia de amor. Yo lo leía cada vez que teníamos un corte en el suministro eléctrico. Es el libro perfecto para la luz de una vela.

—¿Corte en el suministro eléctrico?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Teníamos más que la mayoría de la gente, supongo. A veces las cosas se interponían en el camino de papá de camino a pagar la factura de la electricidad.

Cosas como alimentar su nariz y su torrente sanguíneo. Tenía prioridades. Pensé, otra vez, en cuan parecidos éramos Bella y yo. Y en cuan parecidos eran nuestros padres... en el caso de mi padre, el trabajo era su droga.

Le acepté el libro. Sabía que me quedaría despierto toda la noche para leerlo.

Finalmente, nos dirigimos a otras cajas. La segunda estaba llena de álbumes de recuerdos y recortes, todo sobre alguna actriz llamada Victoria Dunleavy. Saqué posters de: Victoria Dunleavy como _Portia en el Mercader de Venecia_. Victoria Dunleavy en _La Escuela Del Escándalo_.

También había revistas.

—Escucha esto —dijo Bella—. Recordarán a Victoria Dunleavy como una de las grandes actrices noveles de nuestro tiempo.

—Ni idea. Nunca oí hablar de ella. —Miré la fecha del recorte. 1924.

—Mira qué guapa era. —Bella me mostró otro recorte, éste era la fotografía de una mujer hermosa de rojo cabellos con un vestido pasado de moda.

Los siguientes recortes eran sobre una boda.

—La actriz Victoria Dunleavy se casa con el Prominente Banquero, Laurent Williams.

Luego los recortes sobre conciertos y actuaciones cambiaron a noticias de bebés. Irina Williams Dunleavy, nació en 1927, Marco Williams Dunleavy en 1929. Las páginas estaban cubiertas de notas con una caligrafía caprichosa y anticuada y había mechones rojizos de cabello.

Un recorte de 1930 decía: El Banquero Laurent Williams se quita la vida.

—Se suicidó —dijo Bella, leyendo—. Saltó por una ventana. Pobre Victoria.

—Debió ser uno de aquellos tipos que lo perdieron todo en la depresión del 29.

—¿Crees que vivieron aquí? —Bella tocó el periódico amarillento.

—O tal vez sus hijos o nietos.

—Es tan triste. —Hojeó el resto del álbum de recuerdos. Había unos cuantos artículos más sobre Laurent, una foto de dos pequeños de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años, luego nada más. Bella dejó de lado el álbum de recuerdos y buscó debajo. Sacó una caja, la abrió, y quitó un envoltorio de papel de seda que se deshizo en polvo en sus manos. Finalmente, sacó un vestido de satén verde, a medio camino entre el color de la menta y el color del dinero—. ¡Mira! Es el vestido de la foto de Victoria.

Lo sostuvo delante de ella. Parecía que era exactamente de su tamaño.

—Deberías probártelo.

—Oh, nunca me quedaría bien. —Pero noté que continuaba sosteniéndolo, tocando el encaje amarillento del frente. Unos cuantos hilos colgaban, pero excepto estos detalles, tenía bastante buen aspecto

—Inténtalo —dije—. Vete abajo si te preocupa que te vea.

—No es eso. —Pero levantó el largo vestido y lo hizo girar con ella. Luego desapareció por las escaleras.

Yo fui al baúl. Quería encontrar algo guay para mostrarle cuando regresara. En una sombrerera, encontré un sombrero de copa. Lo intenté, pero se escurría continuamente de mi cabeza de animal. Lo oculté detrás del sofá. Pero había también un par de guantes y una bufanda de paseo. Estos se adaptaban con un poco de esfuerzo. Laurent debía haber tenido manos grandes. Abrí otra caja y encontré una vieja Vitrola y algunos discos. Estaba a punto de sacarlos cuando Bella regresó.

Había estado en lo cierto con lo del vestido. Le quedaba como si hubiera sido cosido sobre su cuerpo... su cuerpo, el cual yo había asumido que no era nada especial debido al modo en que lo ocultaba bajo sudaderas y vaqueros holgados, por lo general. Pero ahora, con el satén y el encaje que abrazaba cada curva, no podía dejar de mirarla. Y sus ojos, que antes había creído que eran grises, ahora parecían exactamente del mismo verde que el vestido. Tal vez era porque últimamente había tenido poco acceso a chicas, pero se la veía sexy. ¿Se había transformado como yo? ¿O siempre había sido así, y yo nunca lo había notado?

—Suéltate la trenza —dije sin pensar. ¿Era tan extraño decir esto?

Ella hizo una mueca, pero obedeció, se soltó el cabello, el cual se derramó sobre sus hombros como una cascada de fuego. La contemplé.

—¡Dios! Eres hermosa, Bella —susurré.

Ella se rió.

—Oh, vale. Sólo crees que soy hermosa porque… —Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué soy feo? —terminé por ella.

—No iba a decir eso. —Pero se había ruborizado.

—No te preocupes por herir mis sentimientos. Sé que soy feo. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo?

—Pero de verdad que no iba a decir eso. Lo que iba a decir era que crees que soy hermosa porque no conoces a ninguna otra chica, ninguna guapa.

—Eres hermosa —repetí, imaginando como sería tocarla, lo que sentiría al pasar las manos sobre el resbaladizo y frío satén, y sentir su calor. Tuve que dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía que mantener el control. Si ella supiera cuánto la deseaba, fliparía. Le ofrecí un espejo... el espejo.

Y cuando examinó su reflejo, la observé, en secreto, el modo en que su cabello castaño se rizaba a lo largo de su espalda. También se había puesto maquillaje, barra de labios color cereza y un colorete rosa. Nunca los había llevado antes. Pero, por supuesto, me dije que era por el vestido, no por mí.

—He visto una antigua Vitrola en una de las cajas —dije—. Deberíamos ver si funciona.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Genial. —Aplaudió con las manos. Le mostré el viejo tocadiscos. La etiqueta en un pequeño y grueso disco decía: _El Danubio Azul_.

—Creo que debemos poner este. —Coloqué la aguja en el tocadiscos—. Démosle cuerda. —Pero cuando lo hice, no salió ningún sonido. Bella pareció decepcionada, luego se rió…

—No sé bailar el vals de todos modos.

—Yo sí. Mi am… —me detuve. Había estado a punto de decir que mi amigo Mike me había arrastrado a una clase de baile de salón que su madre le había obligado a dar en su club de campo cuando teníamos once años. Pero me contuve—. Hubo una clase de baile por la tele una vez. Podría enseñarte. Es fácil.

—Fácil para ti.

—Para ti también. —Cogí los guantes y la bufanda de la caja. Quería tocarla, pero no quería darle asco con mis repugnantes patas de animal. Le ofrecí una mano enguantada—. ¿Me concedes este baile?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hago?

—Toma mi mano.

Lo hizo. Me quedé allí de pie, en silencio, durante un segundo.

—¿Y la otra mano? —apuntó ella.

—Hum, sobre mi hombro. Y la mía… —la deslicé hasta su cintura, mirando por la ventana mientras lo hacía—. Y luego sólo imita lo que yo hago. —Le mostré el sencillo paso del vals—. Adelante, lado, pausa.

Lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió.

—Así. —La acerqué más de lo que debía, de forma que su pierna quedó contra la mía. Sentía cada nervio, cada músculo de mi cuerpo tenso, y esperaba que ella no sintiera la aceleración de los latidos de mi corazón. De todos modos, la dirigí durante un buen rato, y después de unos cuantos intentos, pilló los pasos.

—No hay música —dijo.

—Sí la hay. —Comencé a tararear _El Danubio Azul_ y me deslicé con ella lejos de las cajas y sobre el suelo. Nos enredamos un poco el uno con el otro, haciendo esto, y me vi forzado a acercarme más. No es que me opusiera a ello. Noté que ella llevaba perfume también, y entre eso y el tarareo, casi sentía mareos. Pero seguí deslizándome, ahora guiándola alrededor en un pequeño círculo como el profesor de baile nos había enseñado, lamentando no poder recordar más de la canción, para hacer que durara más.

Pero finalmente, me quedé sin notas y tuve que parar.

—Baila divinamente, mi querida Victoria —dije. ¡Qué imbécil era!

Ella se rió tontamente y soltó mi mano, pero permaneció cerca.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Edward.

—¡Eh! Supongo que no.

—No. Quiero decir que nunca he tenido a un amigo como tú, Edward.

Amigo. Había dicho amigo, que era mejor que las palabras que había utilizado antes. Secuestrador. Carcelero. Pero no eran lo suficientemente buenas. Yo quería más, y no sólo por el hechizo. Lo quería todo de ella. ¿Me molestaba saber que la única razón por la que no estábamos besándonos, la única razón por la que no me quería era por mi aspecto? Puedes estar seguro. Pero tal vez si lo intentaba con más fuerza, ella obviaría esto, y vería mi verdadero yo. Excepto que ya no sabía quién era "mi verdadero yo". Había sido transformado... no sólo mi cuerpo, sino todo yo.

—Te odiaba por obligarme a estar aquí —continúo Bella.

—Lo sé. Pero tenía que hacerlo, Bella. No podía estar solo por más tiempo. Esa es la única…

—¿Crees que no lo veo? Has estado muy solo. Lo entiendo.

—¿De veras? —Asintió con la cabeza, pero deseé que no lo hiciera, casi, deseé poder dejarla marchar y que dijera, "No. Me quedaré. No porque me obligues, o porque me compadezca de ti, sino porque quiero estar aquí contigo." Pero sabía que no podría, y ella no iba hacer nada parecido. Me pregunté por qué no me pedía que la dejara marchar. ¿Podía ser que ya no quisiera irse, que fuera feliz? No me atrevía a tener esa esperanza.

De todos modos, percibí su perfume, el perfume que nunca antes había llevado. Quizás.

—¿Edward, por qué eres… así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Nada. —Se alejó—. Perdona.

Pero recordé mi tapadera.

—Siempre he sido así. ¿Soy muy horrible de ver?

No dijo nada durante un momento, no me miró. Durante un minuto, pareció que ambos nos habíamos olvidado de respirar, y todo estaba arruinado, arruinado. Pero finalmente, dijo:

—No.

Respiramos otra vez.

—Tu aspecto no significa nada para mí —siguió—. Me he acostumbrado a él. Has sido tan amable conmigo, Edward.

Asentí.

—Soy tu amigo.

Nos quedamos allá arriba toda la tarde y no estudiamos ni un poco.

—Pediré a Carlisle que comencemos tarde mañana —le dije a Bella—. Estoy muerto.

Al final del día, Bella se quitó el vestido verde y lo dobló, devolviéndolo a su caja. Pero esa noche, subí sigilosamente las escaleras alumbradas por la luz de la luna y en secreto me llevé el vestido abajo conmigo. Lo puse bajo mi almohada. El débil olor de su perfume era nítido para mis sentidos de animal, y me acordé de una lectura que decía que el olor es el sentido más relacionado con la memoria. Dormí con ese vestido a la altura de mi rostro y soñé con abrazarla, con tener su amor. Era imposible. Ella había dicho que yo era su amigo.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella bajó a desayunar, su cabello estaba suelto, cepillado y brillante. Olí su perfume.

Comencé a tener esperanzas.

Lo sientooooooo! Se que no tengo perdón de dios por no actualizar antes! pero he estado de exámenes y con problemas familiares!

Este pequeño pedazo lo cuelgo en honor a el ganador del "concurso" es: (trrrrrrr = Tambores XD) lokaporCullen97!

Sí! tú! Cangrejita miaaaa, si señoraaa DamaSilenciosa es Leah Clearwater! Uff es que estabas a la mínima eh! Mañana intentaré poner otro capítulo que ya estoy libreeeee como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libreeeee... como el maaaar

Jajaja espero que no me matéis por favor, de verdad que he tenido muchas dificultades y dudas existenciales hasta ahora y no he pensado nunca en dejarlo.

Os doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyados y sobre todo a los que me escribís siempre, que me habéis ayudado a tener ánimos!

**lokaporCullen97:** Niñaaaaaaa! que te quiero un montón que me sigues en cada capitulo y encima vas, y Zas! Aciertas ;) sigue así siempre. **Paoliz B. Masen**: Me encanta que te encante mi fic ^_^ eres otra de las que estoy orgullosa :D tu fuiste la segunda en acertar, así que tu también te mereces este capítulo! espero que lokaporCullen97 te deje un trocito del trono ;) **Bellsblomb**: cariñooooo! Ranita es Jasper de todas maneras pondré abajo los resultados para que cada quien resuelva sus dudas! **mmenagv**: me alegra que te guste mi historia, y sigo trabajando para que os guste ;) a pesar de que es una historia ya escrita, corrijo las posibles faltas, que es poco, pero es algo! LoveVampire: Holaaa tocaya! me alegra que te guste mi fic! Síguelo por favor! Gracias tambien a: **Naobi Chan, camilla21, fanita91, nadiarc22, santita, Aime Cullen**, **OoSamyoO y Mimoko Brandon.**

**P.D: **Aquí dejo todos los personajes del chat, puesto que ya han sido adivinados!

**Señor Swan**: Charlie

**BestiaNYC:** Edward/Anthony

**Dama Silenciosa**: Leah **Rosaroja**: Alice **Chico oso**: Emmet **Ranita**: Jasper Espero que tengan un buen día y que no desesperen! si alguien quiere hablar conmigo agregenme a elyon _ 1191 arroba hot...com y si quieren ver mi video de la bella y la bestia con la cancion de porta el link es: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 N z e y z 2 e t a M Bye! 


	9. Lapsos de tiempo, otoño e invierno II

Recordad que esta historia no es mía, esta basada en las historias de Stephanie Meyer y Alex Finn! sigan apoyándome en mi historia! Disfrutad la lectura :PLapsos de tiempo, otoño e invierno

La habitación de Bella estaba dos pisos por encima de la mía. Me hacía sentir inquieto el saber que estaba allí, en la misma casa, dormida, sola. Por la noche, casi podía sentir su cuerpo, deslizándose entre las frescas sábanas blancas. Quería conocer cada dorada peca en su piel. Pero ahora estaba inquieto. Mis propias sábanas se sentían calientes, a veces sudorosas, y picantes. Estaba dolorido por ella, acostado en mi cama, imaginándola en la suya. Me iba a dormir pensando en ella, y despertaba empapado hasta los huesos, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de mis piernas. Imaginaba como sería estar enredado alrededor de ella. Quería tocarla. Había visto su suavidad el día en que se había probado el vestido. De alguna manera, sabía que sería suficientemente suave como para completarme.

—Ojalá pudiéramos ir a la escuela juntos —dijo Bella un día cuando habíamos terminado de estudiar—. Supongo que podrías ir a mi escuela, mi antigua escuela.

Estaba diciendo, comprendí, que aún deseaba ir, pero que también quería estar conmigo.

—¿Me gustaría? —Era la última hora de la tarde. Yo había abierto los postigos... descaradamente... y la luz se derramada sobre su cabello, volviéndolo de oro. Tenía muchas ganas de tocarlo, pero no lo hice.

Pensó en mi pregunta.

—Probablemente no. Los chicos allí, son todos ricos y estirados. Yo no encajaba.

Yo sí. Ahora me asombraba que así fuera.

—¿Qué dirían tus amigos si vieran a alguien como yo allí?

—No tenía ningún amigo. —Sonrió—. Pero estoy segura que algunos padres de la Asociación de Padres tendrían problemas contigo.

Me reí, imaginándolo. Por supuesto, conocía muy bien a los padres de los que hablaba... desde luego ninguno emparentado conmigo, pero había padres que iban a todas las reuniones y eran voluntarios en la escuela y generalmente se quejaban de cosas. A ellos les importaría. La ayudé a recoger sus libros.

—"¡No quiero que una bestia cualquiera vaya a la escuela con mi niño!". Eso es lo que dirían en la reunión de la asociación. "Pago mucho dinero por esta escuela. No pueden dejar entrar a esa gentuza".

Ella se rió.

—Exactamente. —Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia el invernadero. Se había convertido en nuestra rutina diaria. Cuando terminábamos nuestras clases, almorzábamos, luego leíamos y hablábamos de lo que habíamos leído... deberes en casa para gente que nunca salía de casa. Luego íbamos al invernadero, y ella me ayudaba a regar y otros trabajos.

—Podríamos comenzar a estudiar aquí afuera ahora que se está fresco —dije.

—Eso me gustaría.

—¿Necesitas algunas flores? —Le preguntaba esto cada día. Si las flores de su habitación se habían marchitado, escogíamos algunas. Ese era el único regalo que podía darle, la única cosa que ella quería de mí. Le había ofrecido otros regalos. Siempre decía que no.

—Sí, por favor. Si no las vas a echar de menos.

—Las echaré de menos. Pero me hace feliz dártelas, Bella, tener a alguien a quien regalarlas.

Sonrió.

—Te entiendo, Edward. —Hicimos una pausa antes de una rosa de té blanca—. Sé lo que es estar solo. Lo he estado toda mi vida, hasta… —Se detuvo.

—¿Hasta qué? —pregunté.

—Nada. He olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Sonreí.

—Está bien. ¿De qué color las quieres esta vez? Creo que te llevaste rojas la vez pasada, pero las rojas no duran, ¿verdad?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, manipulando una rosa blanca.

—¿Sabes?, estuve colgadísima por un chico de mi escuela una vez.

—¿De verdad? —Sus palabras eran punzones de hielo para mí, y me pregunté si sería alguien a quien yo conocía—. ¿Y cómo era él?

—Perfecto. —Se rió—. El típico chico por el que te colgarías, supongo. Guapo, popular. Yo pensaba que también era listo, pero tal vez sólo quería que fuera listo. Me molestaba que pudiera gustarme alguien sólo por su aspecto. Ya sabes cómo es eso.

Aparté la mirada para no ver mi mano animal en las rosas. Entre las rosas y sus recuerdos de ese tío buenorro, me sentía particularmente horroroso.

—Es extraño, sin embargo —dijo ella—. La gente da mucha importancia al aspecto, pero después de un tiempo, cuándo conoces a alguien, ya ni siquiera lo notas, ¿verdad? Es sólo apariencia.

—¿Tú crees? —Me acerqué lentamente, imaginando como sería trazar la línea de su oreja con un dedo de mi garra, oliendo su cabello—. ¿Y cómo se llamaba ese chico?

—Anthony. Anthony Masen. ¿No es un nombre increíble? Su padre es presentador de una gran cadena televisiva. Lo veo algunas veces y recuerdo a Anthony. Tienen un ligero parecido.

Crucé los brazos delante de mí para contener lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Así qué te gustaba ese tío, Anthony, porque era muy guapo y tenía un padre rico y un nombre increíble?

Ella se rió, como si comprendiera lo superficial que sonaba eso.

—Bueno, no sólo por eso. Era tan seguro e intrépido, al contrario que yo. Era consciente de su importancia. No sabía que yo existía, por supuesto, excepto esa vez… fue una tontería.

—No. Cuéntame. —Pero sabía lo que iba a decir.

—Yo estaba echando una mano en un baile. Odiaba ayudar en los bailes. Me sentía estúpida y pobre, pero se te… animaba a hacerlo si tenías una beca. De todos modos, él estaba allí con su novia... esa malvadísima chica llamada Tanya Denali. Recuerdo que él le había regalado un ramillete, una gloriosa rosa blanca. —Toqueteó las rosas que había ante ella—. Tanya tenía una pataleta porque no era una orquídea, no era lo bastante cara, supongo. Pero recuerdo pensar que si a mí me diera una rosa como ésa un chico como Anthony Masen, sería feliz para siempre. Y justo cuando lo estaba pensando, él se acercó y me la dio.

—¿Sí? —Estuve a punto de ahogarme.

Asintió.

—Pude ver que él no le dio mucha importancia, pero en toda mi vida, nadie me había regalado nunca una flor. Nunca. Pasé la noche entera mirándola, el modo en que su cáliz se acunaba como una mano diminuta. Tenía incluso un pequeño vial de agua para mantenerla viva más tiempo. Y el olor... la llevé a casa en el metro, oliéndola todo el tiempo, y la prensé entre las páginas de un libro para poder recordarla para siempre.

—¿Todavía la tienes?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—En un libro arriba. Lo traje conmigo. Ese lunes, quise encontrar a Anthony, para darle las gracias de nuevo por la rosa, pero no había ido a la escuela. Se había puesto enfermo durante el fin de semana y luego faltó el resto del año. Después fue a un internado. Nunca lo volví a ver.

Parecía muy triste, y pensé en cómo me habría reído de ella si se hubiera acercado el lunes y me hubiera agradecido el darle aquella vieja y rota rosa. Me habría reído en su cara. Por primera vez, me alegré de no haber ido a la escuela ese lunes. Jane la había protegido de mí.

—¿Deberíamos escoger alguna ahora? —dije.

—Me encantan las rosas que me das, Edward.

—¿Sí?

Asintió.

—Nunca había tenido cosas hermosas. Sin embargo, me siento triste al verlas morir. Las rosas amarillas duran más tiempo, pero aún así es un tiempo muy corto.

—Por eso construí este invernadero, para poder tenerlas durante todo el año. Nunca es invierno, aunque muy pronto habrá nieve en el jardín.

—Pero a mí me gusta el invierno. Es casi Navidad. Echo de menos poder salir y tocar la nieve.

—Lo siento, Bella. Lamento no poder darte todo lo que quieres.

Y lo hacía. Me había esforzado tanto para hacer las cosas perfectas para ella, trayéndole sus rosas y leyendo poesía. Todo lo que el guapo Anthony Masen había tenido que hacer para que ella lo amara era caminar por el planeta siendo guapo. Si estuviera atrapada aquí con él, si ella supiera que lo estaba, habría sido feliz. Pero atrapada aquí conmigo, pensaba en él. Sin embargo no me hubiera convertido en mi antiguo yo, con todo lo que eso implicaba, aunque hubiera podido. Habría vivido como mi padre, que no tenía nada en su vida aparte de belleza y dinero. Habría sido infeliz, pero nunca habría sabido por qué.

Si no hubiera sido transformado, nunca habría sabido lo que me perdía. Ahora, al menos, lo sabía. Si me quedaba como una bestia para siempre, sería mejor de lo que lo había sido antes. Saqué unas tijeras de podar de mi bolsillo, encontré la más perfecta de las rosas blancas, y se la di a ella. Quería dárselo todo, incluso su libertad.

Te amo, pensé.

Pero no lo dije. No era que temiera que se riera en mi cara. Ella era demasiado buena para eso. Temía algo peor... que no lo repitiera en respuesta.

—Nunca me amará —le dije a Carlisle, más tarde en su habitación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Esto está yendo muy bien. Lo pasamos maravillosamente en clase, y puedo sentir la química entre vosotros.

—Eso es porque es la clase de química. Pero no me quiere. Ella quiere a un tío normal, alguien que pueda dar largos paseos en la nieve con ella, alguien que pueda salir de la casa. Soy un monstruo. Ella quiere a alguien humano.

Carlisle dio una palmadita a Piloto y le susurró algo. El perro vino a mí. Carlisle dijo:

—Edward, puedo asegurártelo, eres más humano que mucha gente. Has cambiado mucho.

—Pero no es suficiente. No parezco humano. Si saliera fuera, la gente gritaría al verme. La apariencia le importa a mucha gente. Esa es la realidad del mundo.

—No de mi mundo.

Acaricié a Piloto.

—Me gusta tu mundo, Carlisle, pero no tiene una población muy grande. Voy a dejarla marchar.

—¿Y crees que eso es lo que ella quiere?

—Creo que nunca va a amarme, y…

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes lo que es, desear tanto tocar a alguien y no ser capaz de hacerlo? Si nunca va a amarme, no debería atormentarme.

Carlisle suspiró.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—No lo sé. —La garganta me dolía casi demasiado al decir las palabras. Sería injusto por mi parte invitarla a visitarme. Ella podría acceder por compasión, pero había tenido mi oportunidad de hacer que se enamorara de mí, y había fallado—. Pero pronto.

—Voy a dejar que se vaya —le dije a Jane en el espejo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—No. Voy a dejar que se vaya.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No es justo mantenerla prisionera. No ha hecho nada malo. Debería tener la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca, tener su propia vida, caminar sobre la estúpida y apestosa nieve. —Pensé en el póster que una chica a la que había conocido tenía en su cuarto, una imagen de una mariposa con las palabras "si amas algo, déjalo en libertad". Huelga decir que había pensado que era súper estúpido.

—¿Nieve? —dijo Jane—. Puedes desmontar el invernadero y tener la nieve que quieras.

—Sí. Echa de menos salir al mundo real.

—Se trata de tu vida, Anthony. Eso es más importante que…

—No Anthony, Edward. Y nada es más importante para mí que lo que ella quiere. Voy a hacerlo esta noche durante la cena.

Jane parecía pensativa.

—Esto quiere decir que nunca podrás romper la maldición.

—Lo sé. Nunca iba a romperla de todos modos.

Esa noche, me tomé mi tiempo cepillándome el pelo y lavándome las manos para la comida. Oí a Esme llamándome, pero seguía entreteniéndome. No quería cenar porque esta podía ser nuestra última cena. Esperaba que Bella quisiera quedarse a pasar la noche e irse por la mañana, o mejor todavía, tomarse unos días para embalar sus cosas... los libros y la ropa y los perfumes que yo le había comprado. ¿Qué haría si se marchaba sin ellos? Sólo me recordarían a ella, como si hubiera muerto.

Claro que, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad esperaba que dijera: Oh, no, Edward, no me puedo imaginar el dejarte. Te amo demasiado. Pero es tan dulce y desinteresado por tu parte el dejarme ir que creo que te besaré. —Y entonces nos besaríamos y la maldición se rompería, y la tendría para siempre. Que era lo que realmente quería, estar con ella para siempre.

Pero no podía esperar eso.

—¡Edward! —Esme estaba llamando a la puerta. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

—Entra.

Entró apresurada.

—Edward. Tengo una idea.

Intenté sonreír.

—No tienes que dejar que la señorita Bella se vaya. He pensado en cómo puedes dejarla ser más libre, darle más de lo que ella quiere.

—No puedo salir. —Pensé en la chica de la fiesta de Halloween—. Es imposible.

—Aquí no —dijo ella—. Pero escucha. He pensado en una forma.

—Esme, no.

—La amas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es imposible.

—Esta chica también necesita amor. Lo veo. —Gesticuló para que me sentara en una silla cerca de la puerta—. Escucha esto.

Dos días más tarde, a las cuatro de la mañana, esperaba escaleras abajo mientras Esme despertaba a Bella y la acompañaba a la puerta. Estaba oscuro, así que miré por la ventana hasta que no hubo nadie a la vista. A nuestro alrededor, la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme, dormía. Las calles estaban vacías. Había nevado un poco durante la noche, y las aceras estaban libres de huellas. Ni siquiera los camiones de la basura habían salido aún.

—¿Dónde vamos? —dijo Bella cuando llegó abajo.

—¿Confías en mí? —Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta. Tenía muchas razones para no confiar en mí. Yo había sido su secuestrador, su captor, aunque prefería estar muerto que dañar un sólo cabello de su cabeza. Esperaba que después de vivir conmigo cinco meses, lo supiera.

—Sí —dijo, pareciendo tan sorprendida por la noticia como lo estaba yo.

—Vamos a un sitio genial. Creo que te gustará mucho.

—¿Tengo que hacer las maletas?

—Tengo todo lo que necesitarás.

Carlisle llegó, y conduje a Bella alrededor de la entrada de seguridad de nuestro edificio. Sostenía su muñeca, pero no aplicaba fuerza. Ya no era más mi prisionera. Si hubiera huido, la habría dejado marchar.

No huyó. Mi corazón esperaba que no lo hiciera porque no quería marcharse, pero quizá sencillamente no sabía que yo ya no la retendría. Siguió mi guía hasta la limusina que esperaba.

La limusina era obra de mi padre. Después de hablar con Esme, le había llamado al trabajo. Había requerido algún tiempo atravesar el sistema telefónico del estudio, pero finalmente oí esa famosa voz, llena de preocupación paternal.

—Anthony, estoy casi en el aire. —Eran las cinco y cuarto.

—Esto no nos llevará mucho. Necesito tu ayuda. Me lo debes.

—¿Te lo debo?

—Ya me has oído. Me has tenido encerrado en Brooklyn durante más de un año, y no me he quejado. Además no he acudido a las noticias de la Fox con la historia del bestial hijo de Aro Masen. Afróntalo, me lo debes.

—¿Qué quieres, Anthony?

Se lo expliqué. Cuando terminé, dijo:

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes a una chica viviendo ahí?

—No es como si nos acostáramos.

—Piensa en la responsabilidad.

Sabes, papá, cuando te deshiciste de mí dejándome con la criada, perdiste el derecho a supervisar mi conducta.

Pero no dije eso. Después de todo, quería algo de él.

—Está bien, papá. No le he hecho daño. Sé que estás tan preocupado como yo porque consiga romper esta maldición. —Intenté pensar en lo que diría Carlisle. Carlisle era listo—. Por eso es realmente importante que me ayudes con esto. Cuando antes salga de este lío, menos posibilidades hay de que alguien averigüe algo.

Lo enfoqué todo en él porque era así como él pensaba.

—Vale —dijo—. Déjame ver lo que puedo hacer. Tengo que salir al aire ahora.

Lo que había hecho era ocuparse de todos los detalles... el lugar, el transporte, todo excepto buscar un tío que regara las rosas. Eso lo hice yo. Ahora observaba a Bella mientras dormitaba, su cabeza colgando cerca de mi hombro, y el coche siguiendo su camino a través del Puente de Manhattan. Me sentía como alguien a quien se le había lanzando una cuerda desde el borde de un acantilado. Había una posibilidad de que esto funcionara, pero si no, yo fracasaría, y fracasaría a lo grande. Aunque Bella dormía, yo no podía. Observaba el tráfico mañanero rodando bajo las tenues luces de la ciudad. Aún no hacía frío. Hacia el mediodía, la ligera nieve se habría convertido en un amasijo medio derretido, pero pronto haría frío y llegaría la Navidad y toda su emoción. Esme y Carlisle dormían al otro lado del asiento. El conductor había sufrido un ataque cuando había visto a Piloto.

—Es un perro guía —le había explicado Carlisle.

—¿Significa eso que no se hará popó en los asientos?

Yo había suprimido una risa. Me había vestido como un beduino una vez más, pero ahora, con el panel levantado entre el conductor y yo, me quité el disfraz. Acaricié el cabello de Bella.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme dónde vamos? —preguntó ella cuando salimos del Túnel de Holanda.

Comencé diciendo:

—No sabía que estabas despierta.

Retiré mi mano de su cabello.

—Está bien. Es agradable.

¿Sabe ella que la amo?

—¿Has visto alguna vez el amanecer? —Señalé atrás, al este, donde unos rayos rojizos se abrían paso sobre los edificios.

—Hermoso —dijo ella—. ¿Estamos dejando la ciudad?

—Sí. —Sí, mi amor—. Nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Puedes creerlo?

No volvió a preguntar adónde íbamos, sólo se acurrucó sobre la almohada que había traído para ella y cayó dormida otra vez. La observé a la tenue luz. Avanzábamos hacia el norte lentamente, pero aun así, ella no iba a saltar del coche. No quería marcharse. Cuando alcanzamos el Puente George Washington, me quedé dormido.

Cuando me desperté eran casi las nueve en la Northway. Montañas cubiertas de nieve surgían en la distancia. Bella miraba por la ventana.

—Siento que no podamos detenernos a desayunar —le dije—. Pero eso podría despertar el pánico general. Esme trae algo de pan y cosas así.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira aquellas colinas. Se parece a una película… _Sonrisas y Lágrimas_.

—Son montañas, en realidad, y vamos a estar muy cerca de ellas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Aún estamos en los Estados Unidos?

Me reí.

—Estamos en Nueva York, si puedes creerlo. Te llevo a ver la nieve, Bella... nieve auténtica, no el aguanieve gris empujado al borde del camino. Y donde vamos, podremos salir fuera y rodar en ella.

No respondió, sólo siguió mirando fijamente a las distantes montañas. Cada kilómetro o así, veíamos una granja, a veces un caballo o algunas vacas. Después de un rato, ella dijo:

—¿Vive gente en esas casas?

—Claro.

—Guau. Tienen mucha suerte de tener todo ese espacio para vagar.

Sentí una punzada de remordimiento por haberla mantenido en casa todos estos meses. Pero lo arreglaría.

—Será genial, Bella.

Una hora más tarde, salimos de la Ruta 9 y llegamos a una casa, la mejor casa, pensé, rodeada por pinos blanqueados por la nieve.

—Aquí es.

—¿Qué?

—Donde nos quedaremos.

Se quedó con la boca abierta ante el tejado con guijarros de nieve y los postigos rojos. Detrás de la casa, había una colina que yo sabía conducía a un lago congelado.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —dijo ella—. ¿Todo esto?

—De mi padre, en realidad. Veníamos aquí algunas veces cuando yo era pequeño. Eso fue antes de que él comenzara a actuar como si al faltar un sólo día al trabajo fuera a ser sustituido. Después de eso, comencé a venir para esquiar con amigos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Me detuve, sin poder creer que se me hubiera escapado lo de esquiar con amigos. Las bestias no esquiaban. Las bestias no tenían amigos, y si los tuvieran, eso provocaría preguntas, muchas preguntas.

Era extraño, porque sentía que podía hablarle de todo, contarle cosas que nunca había sido capaz de admitir ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí mismo. Pero en realidad no podía contarle nada.

Pero Bella parecía no haberlo notado. Ya estaba fuera del coche, corriendo como un rayo por el camino recién paleado en su batín rosa y zapatillas de estar por casa.

—Oh, ¿cómo podría alguien no volver a este… este País de las Maravillas?

Yo me reía, tropezando al querer salir del coche antes que Carlisle y Esme. Piloto parecía sobrexcitado, quería correr y ladrar a todos los montículos de nieve.

—Bella, no puedes salir en batín. Hace demasiado frío.

—¡No hace frío!

—Estas caliente por el coche. Esto está bajo cero.

—¿De veras? —Dio una vuelta, un punto rosa sobre el blanco—. ¿Y supongo que sería una mala idea rodar en toda esta maravillosa y mullida nieve?

—Una muy mala idea. —Caminé trabajosamente hacia ella. Yo no tenía frío, ni era probable que pillara un resfriado.

Mi grueso abrigo natural me mantenía caliente.

—Maravillosa y mullida pronto se convertirá en fría y mojada, y si caes enferma, no podremos jugar fuera. —Pero yo podría calentarte—. He traído ropa apropiada.

—¿Apropiada?

—Ropa interior larga. —Vi al conductor traer nuestras maletas, y me puse mi disfraz alrededor de la cabeza. Señalé la maleta roja—. Esta es la tuya. La llevaré a tu cuarto.

—Es muy grande. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

—Todo el invierno si quieres. No tenemos trabajos, ni escuela. Es un lugar de vacaciones veraniegas. Algunas personas vienen para esquiar los fines de semana, pero el resto del tiempo, está desierto. Nadie me verá si salimos. Estoy a salvo.

Por un segundo me miró fijamente, casi como si hubiera olvidado con quién estaba. ¿Podía haberlo hecho? Entonces volvió a girar en círculos otra vez.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Todo el invierno! Mira los carámbanos que cuelgan de los árboles. Parecen joyas. —Se detuvo y recogió un puñado de nieve, la presionó en una pelota y la lanzó hacia mí.

—Cuidado. No comiences una guerra de bolas de nieve que no puedes ganar —dije.

—Oh, puedo ganar.

—¿En bata?

—¿He oído un desafío?

—Nada de desafíos aún —dijo Carlisle, caminando con Piloto hacia la casa—. Dejemos las maletas en su sitio, pongámonos alguna ropa decente y desayunemos.

Recogí la maleta de Bella.

Ella gesticuló, "¿ropa decente?"

Gesticulé en respuesta, "ropa interior larga", y estallamos en carcajadas.

Mi padre había preparado todo como yo había exigido. La casa estaba limpia, la madera brillaba, y todo olía a _Pine-Sol_. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea.

—¡Tan caliente! —dijo Bella.

—Oh, ¿tiene frío, señorita? —le tomé el pelo. Llevé la maleta a su cuarto, lo que hizo que gritara un poco más y saltara porque tenía su propia chimenea y un edredón hecho a mano, por no mencionar un ventanal con vistas al estanque.

—Es tan hermoso, y nadie vive aquí. No he visto a nadie en kilómetros.

—¡Mmm! —¿Había estado buscando a alguien, un camino de huída?

Como si respondiera a mi pregunta tácita, dijo:

—Podría ser feliz aquí para siempre.

—Quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo soy.

Después del desayuno, nos pusimos nuestras parkas y botas y salimos.

—Le dije a Carlisle que estudiaríamos sobre todo los fines de semana —dije—, ya que es cuando la gente está aquí. Ahora, ¿aún estás lista para esa guerra de bolas de nieve?

—Sí. ¿Pero podemos hacer algo antes?

—Lo que sea. Estoy a tu servicio.

—Nunca he tenido nadie que hiciera un muñeco de nieve conmigo. ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo hacerlo?

—Ha pasado mucho desde que yo hice uno también —dije. Era cierto. Apenas si podía recordar una época en la que hubiera tenido amigos, si los tuve—. Primero, tienes que hacer una pequeña bola de nieve y... esta es la parte difícil... no me la lances.

—Bien. —Con sus mitones, formó una bola de nieve—. ¡Oops!

Ésta me golpeó en la cabeza.

—Te dije que era la parte difícil.

—Tenías razón. Lo intentaré de nuevo. —Hizo otra... y la lanzó—. Perdón.

—Oh, esto es la guerra. —Recogí algo de nieve. No necesitaba mitones, y mis zarpas eran muy buenas para hacer bolas de nieve—. Soy el campeón mundial de guerras de bolas de nieve. —Le lancé una.

Eso acabó degenerando en toda una guerra de bolas de nieve... la cual gané, por cierto.

Pero finalmente, ella hizo una bola de nieve y me la ofreció para el muñeco de nieve.

—Perfecto —dije—. Seremos experimentados escultores de hielo al finalizar el invierno.

Pero lo que quería decir era "te amo".

—Ahora la haces rodar por el suelo para hacerla más grande —dije—. Luego, cuando sea tan grande como puedas hacerla, será la parte inferior.

La hizo rodar hasta hacerla más grande. Su cara estaba sonrosada y sus ojos verdes brillaban, resaltados por la chaqueta verde que yo había escogido para ella.

—¿Así?

—Ajá. Tienes que seguir cambiando de dirección, o se pondrá como un rollo de jalea.

Obedeció, empujándola alrededor, apenas haciendo una marca en la nieve. Cuando la bola de nieve llegó al tamaño de una pelota de playa, me uní a ella, empujando juntos hombro con hombro.

—Trabajamos bien juntos —dijo.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Sí. —Cambiamos de dirección al mismo tiempo, hasta que finalmente la pelota inferior estuvo terminada.

—La bola intermedia es la parte difícil —le dije—. Tiene que ser bastante grande, pero también tienes que ser capaz de subirla encima de la primera bola.

Hicimos el muñeco de nieve perfecto, luego un segundo, una muñeca de nieve, porque nadie debería estar solo. Fuimos a ver Esme a por zanahorias y otras cosas, y cuando Bella puso la nariz de zanahoria, dijo:

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por traerme aquí.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pero lo que realmente quería decir era "Quédate. No eres mi prisionera. Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento, pero quédate porque me amas".

Esa noche, me fui a la cama sin cerrar la puerta principal. No le dije a Bella que lo hacía, pero lo habría visto si estaba prestando atención. Me acosté temprano. Me tendí en la cama, escuchando sus pasos, sabiendo que si se acercara a la puerta, si la oyera abrir, no la seguiría. Si iba a ser mía, sería mía en sus propios términos y no porque la obligara a serlo. Me quedé despierto, observando el paso de los minutos en el reloj digital. Éste marcó la medianoche, luego la una. No oí ningún paso. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos, me arrastré sigilosamente por el pasillo, tan silenciosamente como un animal puede hacerlo, luego me dirigí a su cuarto. Tanteé la puerta. No tenía ninguna excusa que darle si me pillaba.

Su puerta tenía una cerradura, y esperé encontrarla cerrada. Al principio, allá en Brooklyn, había armado un gran espectáculo al cerrarla, por si acaso yo entrara para hacer lo que ella llamaba "algo incalificable". Últimamente, no había armado un espectáculo, pero asumí que esta puerta estaría cerrada.

No lo estaba. La cerradura no se opuso a mi mano, y mi corazón cayó hasta el estómago porque sabía que si estaba abierta, eso quería decir que Bella se había ido. Había salido a hurtadillas cuando yo había dado una cabezada. Si abriera la puerta, descubriría que se había marchado. Mi vida estaba acabada.

Entré, y en contraste con la quietud de esta tierra cubierta de nieve donde no había otras personas en kilómetros, oí una respiración, suave como la nieve misma. Era ella.

Ella, durmiendo. Me quedé quieto un momento, con miedo de moverme y deseando mirarla. Aún estaba allí. Podía haberse marchado, pero no lo había hecho. Había confiado en ella, y ella había confiado en mí. Bella se movió en su cama, y me quedé congelado. ¿Habría oído como se abría la puerta?

¿Habría oído el latido de mi corazón? En cierta forma, quería que me viera, observándola. Pero no lo hizo. Su brazo se extendió para tirar de las mantas. Tenía frío. Me arrastré lentamente hasta el pasillo y encontré el armario de ropa donde guardábamos mantas extras. Escogí una y volví sigilosamente a su cuarto y la extendí, dejándola perfectamente sobre ella. Se acurrucó en ella. La observé durante largo rato, la luz de la luna bañaba su cabello rojo, haciéndolo brillar como oro.

Volví a la cama y me dormí como sólo puede dormirse durante una noche fría en una cama caliente. Por la mañana, ella todavía estaba allí. Salió sosteniendo la manta extra, con una interrogativa en la cara, pero no dijo nada.

A partir de esa noche, nunca volví a echar el cerrojo a la puerta. Cada noche, me acostaba preguntándome. Cada mañana, ella aún estaba allí.

- Llevábamos allí una semana cuando encontramos el trineo. Fue Bella quien lo encontró temprano una mañana, sobre el estante de un armario, y soltó un chillido que nos sacó a todos de nuestros cuartos para ver qué animal la había atacado. En cambio, la encontramos señalando.

—¡Mira!

Miré.

—Es un trineo.

—Lo sé. ¡Nunca he tenido un trineo! ¡Sólo he leído sobre ellos!

Luego comenzó a dar saltitos hasta que lo bajé del estante para ella. Ambos lo miramos. Era un trineo grande, ligero, de madera pulida con rieles pocos usados de metal y las palabras "aviador flexible" pintadas en él.

—Aviador Flexible. ¡Realmente debe volar al deslizarse cuesta abajo por la colina!

Sonreí. Habíamos hecho un ejército de muñecos de nieve ("La gente de la Nieve", les llamaba Bella) en los últimos días, y justo el día anterior, me había levantado temprano para limpiar una sección del estanque para patinar. Bella había bajado, horas más tarde, para encontrarme todavía con mi pala. Limpiar el estanque había sido un trabajo duro. Pero valió la pena cuando ella exclamó:

—¡Patinar sobre un estanque! ¡Me siento como Jo March!

Y yo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, porque me había obligado a leer _Mujercitas_ hacía algunas semanas, aunque fuera un libro de chicas.

Ahora al mirar el trineo, recordé. Mi padre lo había comprado cuando yo era pequeño, cinco o tal vez seis años. Era un trineo grande, de la clase que soportaría a más de una persona. Yo había estado de pie en lo alto de una colina aparentemente infinita, con miedo de bajar solo. Era un fin de semana, así que otros chicos lo hacían, pero eran mayores que yo. Vi a otro padre y a su hijo. El padre se colocó sobre el trineo, luego dejó que su hijo se sentara delante de él y lo abrazó.

—¿Puedes ir conmigo? —había pedido.

—Anthony, no es un trecho muy grande. Esos otros chicos lo están haciendo.

—Son chicos mayores. —Me pregunté por qué me había traído si no quería montar en trineo.

—Y tú eres mejor, más fuerte. Puedes hacer todo lo que ellos hacen. —Comenzó a ponerme sobre el trineo, y yo me eché a llorar. Los demás niños nos miraban. Papá dijo que era porque me portaba como un bebé, pero yo sabía aún entonces que era por lástima, y me negué a ir solo. Finalmente, papá ofreció a uno de los chicos mayores cinco dólares para que subiera conmigo. Después de esa primera vez, perdí el miedo. Pero no había subido a un trineo en años.

Ahora lo acaricié.

—Vistámonos. Iremos ahora mismo.

—¿Me enseñarás cómo?

—Por supuesto. Nada podría hacerme más feliz. —Nada podría hacerme más feliz. Desde que estaba con ella, notaba que había comenzado a hablar de forma diferente, elegante y pretenciosa, como los personajes en los libros que ella adoraba, o como Carlisle. ¡Y era cierto lo que decía! Nada podría hacerme más feliz que la idea de estar de pie con Bella en lo alto de una colina nevada, ayudándola con el trineo y tal vez... si ella me dejaba... yendo con ella.

Ella llevaba su batín rosa, y se inclinó para pulir el riel del trineo con el cinturón.

—Vamos —dije.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos en lo alto de la misma colina a la que había subido con mi padre. Le mostré como echarse, la cara por delante sobre el trineo.

—Esto es lo más divertido del recorrido.

—Pero da miedo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta. Si decía que sí, si fuera con ella, tendría que dejarme poner mis brazos alrededor de ella. No había ninguna otra forma.

—Sí. —Su aliento golpeó el aire en un soplo de vaho—. Por favor.

Respiré.

—Vale. —Empujé el trineo hasta el último lugar plano antes de que la colina comenzara a inclinarse cuesta abajo, luego me senté sobre él. Le hice señas para que se sentara delante de mí. Le rodeé el estómago con mis brazos y esperé a ver si gritaba.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se acurrucó más fuerte contra mí, y en aquel momento, me sentí casi como si pudiera besarla, casi como si ella me lo fuera a permitir.

En cambio, dije:

—Tú vas delante, así que tú conduces. —Con mi nariz, sentí la suavidad de su cabello, olí el champú que usaba, y su perfume. A través de su chaqueta, podía sentir el latido de su corazón. Me hacía feliz el saber que ella estaba viva, que era real, que estaba allí.

—¿Lista? —dije.

Su corazón golpeó más rápido.

—Sí.

Di una patada a la tierra y la sostuve fuertemente mientras bajábamos la colina, riéndonos como locos.

Esa noche, hice un fuego, una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido a hacer desde que me había convertido en una bestia. Había seleccionado suave madera de pino para quemar y la había cortado en pequeñas tiras. Coloqué encima algunas hojas de periódico, y puse un pesado leño arriba del todo. Encendí con un fósforo el papel y miré como todo esto hacía prender el fuego. Esperé un momento, luego tomé asiento junto a Bella sobre el sofá. Un día antes, podría haber cogido una silla separada. Pero ahora había tenido mis brazos alrededor de ella. De todos modos me senté a unos treinta centímetros de distancia y esperé a ver si se quejaba.

—Es hermoso —dijo ella—. La nieve invernal y un fuego ardiendo. Nunca tuve un verdadero fuego en una chimenea antes de conocerte.

—Especialmente para ti, milady.

Sonrió.

—¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?

—Estaban cansados, así que se fueron a la cama.

Lo cierto es que les había sugerido que se quedaran en sus habitaciones. Quería estar sólo con Bella. Creí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ésta podría ser la noche.

—¡Mmm! —dijo ella—. Se está tan tranquilo. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo antes. —Se giró y se arrodilló sobre el sofá para mirar por la ventana—. Y oscuro. Apuesto a que puedes ver cada estrella del mundo aquí. ¡Mira!

Me di la vuelta también y me acerqué más que antes.

—Es hermoso. Creo que podría vivir aquí siempre y no echar de menos nunca la ciudad. ¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—Ya no me odias, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Miraba hacia las estrellas.

—Creo que no. ¿Pero serías feliz si te quedaras conmigo para siempre? —Contuve el aliento.

—En ciertos aspectos, soy más feliz ahora de lo que nunca he sido. Mi vida antes de esto era una lucha. Mi padre nunca cuido de mí. Escatimábamos el dinero desde que era una niña, y cuando me hice mayor, uno de mis profesores me dijo que yo era inteligente y que la educación era una forma de escapar de mi vida. Así que trabajé y luché por eso también.

—Eres realmente inteligente, Bella. —Era difícil hablar y contener el aliento a la vez.

—Pero aquí, contigo, es la primera vez que realmente he sido capaz de jugar.

Sonreí. La dura madera en la chimenea comenzó a prender. Había tenido éxito.

—¿Así que eres feliz, entonces? —dije.

—Muy feliz. Excepto…

—¿Excepto qué? Si hay algo que quieras, Bella, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, y te lo daré.

Ella miró a algún punto en la distancia.

—Mi padre. Me preocupo por él, por lo que podría pasarle si no estoy cerca para apresurarme a intervenir. Está enfermo, Edward, y yo era quien cuidaba de él. Y lo echo de menos. Sé que debes creer que soy estúpida por echar de menos a alguien que ha sido tan mezquino, que me abandonó sin volver la vista atrás.

—No. Lo entiendo. Tus padres son tus padres, pase lo que pase. Incluso si no te aman en respuesta, son todo lo que tienes.

—Cierto. —Dio la espalda a la ventana y se sentó, mirando el fuego. Yo hice lo mismo—. Adrián, soy feliz aquí. Sólo… si pudiera saber que está bien.

¿Había sido todo esto una treta? ¿Era agradable conmigo sólo porque quería algo de mí? La recordé, sobre el trineo, acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Eso no podía haber sido fingido. De todos modos sentí mi cabeza apretada, como si fuera a explotar.

—Si pudiera verlo durante un momento…

—¿Entonces te quedarías aquí conmigo?

—Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Si sólo…

—Puedes. Espera aquí.

La dejé allí, mirándome. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Tenía que haberlo notado. Podría desaparecer en la noche, y yo la dejaría. Pero no lo hizo. Había dicho que era feliz. Se quedaría conmigo si podía comprobar que su padre estaba bien. Una vez que viera que estaba felizmente de parranda con sus amigos drogatas, todo iría bien. Sabía cómo se sentía. Había visto a mi padre por la tele más veces de las que admitiría. Ella podría ver al suyo también.

Todavía estaba allí cuando regrese. Le di el espejo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miró detenidamente la parte posterior de plata, luego lo giró para ver su rostro.

—Es mágico —dije—. Encantado. Al mirarlo, puedes ver a quien quieras, en cualquier parte en el mundo.

—Ajá, que bien.

—Es cierto. —Se lo quité y lo sostuve—. Quiero ver a Carlisle.

En un instante, la imagen cambió de mi rostro de bestia al de Carlisle, leyendo al tacto en su cuarto, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna. Se lo di a Bella. Ella lo miró y se rió tontamente.

—¿Realmente funciona? ¿Puedo pedir que me muestre a alguien? —Cuando asentí con la cabeza, dijo—: Quiero ver a… Tanya Denali.

Ante mi mirada interrogativa, dijo:

—Era esa chica tan esnob de mi escuela.

El espejo cambió inmediatamente, a una imagen de Tanya, que también se estaba mirando en el espejo, pellizcándose un grano. Uno grande, y una sustancia blanca y viscosa rezumaba hacia fuera.

—¡Puaj! —Me reí de la imagen.

Bella se rió también.

—Esto es divertido. ¿Puedo ver a alguien más?

Empecé a decir que sí, luego recordé lo que había dicho sobre estar colgada por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si pedía al espejo que me mostrara? ¿Vería esta habitación?

—Dijiste que querías ver a tu padre. Podemos hacer lo que sea después. Si quieres puedes ver al presidente. Yo lo vi en el cuarto de baño del Despacho Oval una vez.

—Guau, parece que eres una amenaza a la seguridad nacional. —Soltó una risita—. Vale. Haremos esto después. Pero primero… —Miró fijamente al espejo— quiero ver a mi padre.

Otra vez, la imagen cambió, esta vez a una esquina de una calle, oscura y sucia. Un drogadicto estaba allí, prácticamente indistinguible de los demás indigentes de Nueva York. El espejo enfocó más de cerca. El tipo tosía, temblaba. Parecía enfermo.

—Oh, Dios. —Bella ya estaba llorando—. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡En qué se ha convertido sin mí!

Sollozaba. La rodeé con mi brazo, pero me apartó. Sabía por qué. Me culpaba. Esto era culpa mía, todo era culpa mía por hacer que se quedara.

—Deberías ir con él —dije.

En cuanto lo dije, quise empujar las palabras de regreso a mi boca. Pero no podía. Habría dicho cualquier cosa para hacer que dejara de llorar, para hacer que no se enfureciera conmigo. Incluso esto. Todavía lo decía en serio.

—¿Ir con él? —Levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Sí. Mañana por la mañana. Te daré dinero, y puedes tomar el primer autobús.

—¿Irme? Pero… —Había dejado de llorar.

—No eres mi prisionera. No quiero que te quedes aquí porque seas mi cautiva. Quiero que te quedes porque… —Miré fijamente al fuego. Este ardía rápida e intensamente, pero yo sabía que si lo abandonaba, se extinguiría—. Quiero que te marches.

—¿Marcharme?

—Ve con él. Es tu padre. Vuelve cuando quieras, si quieres... como mi amiga, no mi prisionera. —Yo estaba llorando también, pero hablaba muy despacio, manteniendo la voz estable. Ella no podía ver las lágrimas en mi rostro—. No te quiero como una prisionera. Sólo tenías que pedir irte. Ahora lo has hecho.

—¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

Esa era una buena pregunta, una que no podía contestar. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Estaré bien. Me quedaré aquí en invierno. Me gusta poder salir y no tener gente mirándome. Y en primavera, volveré a la ciudad y estaré con mis flores. En abril. ¿Vendrás a verme entonces?

Aún parecía insegura, pero después de un momento, dijo:

—Sí. Tienes razón. Puedo verte entonces. Pero te echaré de menos, Edward. Echaré de menos nuestro tiempo juntos. Estos meses… eres el amigo más verdadero que alguna vez haya tenido.

Amigo. La palabra me golpeó como el hacha con la que había hecho pedazos la madera. Amigo. Era todo lo que podíamos ser. Pero entonces, estaba en lo cierto al dejarla marchar. La amistad no era suficiente para romper el hechizo. De todos modos extrañaría esa amistad, al menos.

—Tienes que marcharte. Mañana, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a la estación de autobuses. Estarás en casa por la noche. Pero por favor… —Aparté la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—No esperes que te diga adiós mañana. Si bajo para decirte adiós, podría no dejarte marchar.

—No debería ir. —Miró al confortable fuego, luego a mí—. Si te pone tan triste, no debería.

—No. Fue egoísta por mi parte retenerte aquí. Ve con tu padre.

—No fuiste egoísta. Has sido más bueno conmigo que nadie que haya conocido. —Agarró mi mano, mi asquerosa mano con garras. Pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Entonces se buena conmigo marchándote rápidamente. Es lo que quiero. —Aparté mi mano... delicadamente... de su asimiento.

Encontró mi mirada, comenzó a decir algo, luego asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, salí a la nieve. Llevaba sólo los vaqueros y una camiseta, y el tiempo era glacial, tan glacial que el frío me calaría hasta los huesos en segundos, aún con mi aislamiento extra. No me importaba. Quería sentir frío porque sería algo que sentir, algo aparte de ese repentino vació y esa pérdida. Alcé la vista, esperando que la luz se encendiera arriba, en el cuarto de Bella. Observé la sombra de su silueta contra las cortinas, moviéndose por el cuarto. Su ventana era el único punto luminoso en la negra y fría noche. Levanté más aún la vista, buscando la luna. Estaba oculta por lo árboles, pero encontré estrellas... estrellas con más estrellas detrás de ellas, luego más detrás de aquellas, millones de estrellas, más de las que nunca hubiera visto en mi vida en la ciudad de Nueva York, más que todas las luces de allá. No quería ver estrellas. No podía soportar su belleza y su número. Quería únicamente a la luna solitaria, la inamovible luna. Finalmente, la luz de Bella se apagó. Esperé hasta asegurarme de que dormía. No podía imaginarme lo que sería dormir a su lado. Ya no podía imaginarlo. Arranqué mis ojos de la ventana y encontré la luna detrás de un árbol. Me agaché, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y le aullé, aullando como la bestia que era, la bestia que siempre sería.

Holaaa! Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado en mi pequeño bajón de autoestima literaria XDDD!

En serio os doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyados y sobre todo a los que me escribís siempre, que me habéis ayudado a tener ánimos!

Ahora ha comenzado la agonía de Edward pero acabaré este fic en la semana que viene e intentaré hacer un nuevo fic en BellaPov en agosto/septiembre y espero que os guste TANTO como a mí ;).

Aquí van mis agradecimientos a:

**LoveVampire** (:O sere tu amante vampiroooo vampirooo... corazónn malherido...jajaja Gracias por tu apoyo, sí se lo de la pelicula y estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuando a lo de los actores, pero weno)

**moni** (moni de monica imagino a no ser que sea de monigote _ aclarame la duda :) )

**SensualCandyDoll** (mmmm buenorraaaa XDDD)

**Kiria Hathaway Swan** (porque será que "Kiria" me recuerda mucho a las cuñas de queso Kiri?)

**Bloodkisses** (ummm... una aliada de LoveVampire, solo que más directa!Capuchu!)

**Keidee** (iba a hacer un chiste fácil con el tuyo, pero mejor lo dejo XD pimpinela esta muy trillado)

**Ckarla Ross** (no puedo decir nada comico T_T sorry pero gracias por tu review ;) )

**Sabi07** (sabihonda-007 :) se nota que serás implacable en el futuro ehh, escueta, pero directa! jaja :D)

**Claugan2009** (tu como yo, nos gusta esperar por algo extremadamente largo XDD y disfrutarlo en condiciones, que corto y mal hecho! jaja ;) gracias por tu apoyo!)

**mmenagv** (no me siento capacitada para hacer chiste contigo :O de todos modos eres una veterana de reviews asi que eres toda una reina :D)

**.DaniHale.** (donde vah con lah ansiáááá! q es malo ir con ansiáááá q luego dan infartos por culpa de capitulos como este! jeje gracias por tu apoyo!)

**MaJoICS** (tu no digas que no te importa la demora XDDDD fuerzame a escribir más rapido que como me lo tome a pecho y te haga caso, en vez de pasarte lo que a DaniHale te puedes quedar con telarañas donde tu sabes -y yo no digo nada ^O^..-)

**Denisse Cullen** (Gracias por tu apoyo me encanta que te encante y teneros a todos encantados con mis encantos...ejem..de escritora, of course!)

**Colors **(Colorines! Gracia por tu pedazo de review de apoyo y por tu gama de positividad del título)

Gracias también a **marceregia**, **anekka**, **Rose Marie G. H., Y SheillyPatzz**

Bueno, sólo espero que alguno de vosotros me sigais en el nuevo fic que escriba dentro de poco! y por supuesto os invito a que me agregueis al msn a "elyon _ 1191 arroba hot mail com".

Os dejaré otro capítulo después del fin de semana antes de irme a London el mes de Agosto (ainss que ganas... y todo por las becas :) veis como son buenas? :D)

Espero que os haya gustado más o menos este capítulo, ya que algo feo tenia que pasar T_T así que no me mateis porfavor.. os aseguro que la historia puede enderezarse un poquito!

Bye! 


End file.
